Krad in the Marching Band!
by CoolLikeBowTies
Summary: no plot, really. Just what happens when Krad is in the marching band with a mischevious violet haired boy...or at least, that's what it was. Now it's just random stuff. Right now: Ending! Please R
1. Before it begins

**Hey every one! BlackAngel here with a new story! Ok well this story is dedicated to my sister, Megan, cuz every anime I watch I give her a name of one of the ppl. In dnangel it just so happens she is Krad. Anyway my sister is a band freak and im in the 8th grade and I will be joining the marching band next year and she won't quit bothering me about it so I decided to write a story about her. Some of the things in the story are true about me and my sister during the summer. I will tell you what is true and what's not.**

Disclaimer: don't own it want to but don't

* * *

**Chapter 1: _Before it starts_**

It was a day like any other when school wasn't in session. Krad woke up at 8:00 A.M., would watch TV and look at the list of chores his parents left. Then at about 9:30 A.M., he would go back up stairs and bother his brother, Satoshi, to wake him up.

"Wake up!" Krad sang cheerfully as he continuously poked his brother in the head.

"Hmmmm," Satoshi moaned as he rolled over and tried to cover his head with his comforter.

"Oh, come on! It's 9:30! Time to get up!" the blonde said as cheerfully as ever as he ripped the blanket off his brother's bed, "We have stuff to do!"

"You need to shut up," Satoshi said sleepily as he rolled back over and looked at Krad. But as he looked at his brother, he saw a frown on his face. Then, that frown turned into an evil smile. Satoshi knew that smile. Krad was going to do something really, really evil.

"What are y-"

"Nothing!" Krad yelled as he dashed out of the room. Satoshi had now sat up in bed and watched the door where his brother had just disappeared. He waited about 5 minutes for his brother to return. When he didn't, he got his blanket off the floor and went back to sleep. Then about 15 minutes after Satoshi got back to sleep, Krad came back with a shiny, metal object in his hand. That metal object was a flute.

Now, Krad knew just how much Satoshi hated the instrument. One time he almost dropped it into the toilet because Krad was playing and incredibly high note very badly.

Anyway, Krad then walked up to his brother and leaned closely up to his mouth to make sure he could hear the slow, steady breathing Satoshi always had when he was peacefully sleeping. Then, when he confirmed that Satoshi was sleeping, he put the flute up to his lips and played the highest note he could think of (a B flat). Then burst out laughing as Satoshi jumped nearly to the ceiling and fell onto the floor.

"Krad, you jerk!" Satoshi yelled as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"Well, I only wanted you to fall off the bed! You hitting your head on the nightstand was extra! Hahaha!" Krad laughed as he grabbed his brothers glasses off of the night stand.

Well, that put Satoshi over the edge because then he swung his leg against Krad to make him fall over to the floor where he was.

"Hey!" Krad yelled giving his brother the evil eye.

"I only wanted you to fall down, the bruise was extra," the blue haired boy snapped as he took his glasses form his brother. "And what's with the pranks today? You normally only do them once a week and you did them yesterday!"

"Well," Krad said sadly, "this afternoon, band camp starts."

"Oh," Satoshi said, standing, and smirking, "sucks for you."

"Ehhhh, shut up," the blonde said, also standing, "but that means all the chores go to you."

"Who cares? You're going to be having a miserable time. That's going to keep me laughing all day long."

So the morning went on. Satoshi and Krad doing there chores while Krad muttered under his breath how much he hated band camp.

Then, the afternoon came, and Krad set off…

* * *

**And just so you know me and Megan always have to do chores during the summer**

Krad: then why do I have to do them?

BlackAngel: Because you are portraying my sister Megan in this story

Megan: why do I have to be in your stupid anime story?

BlackAngel: ummm cuz your special!

Satoshi: yea, special education…

Megan: hey! Sarah! Get your creepy little friend to shut up!

BlackAngel: umm im going by blackangel now but call me what ever you want meg

Krad: She's supposed to be me? Aww man……..

BlackAngel: aww shut it Krad

Satoshi: thank you Sarah, I mean BlackAngel

Dark: Hey where the heck am I ? I better be in this story if your gonna be an angel like me!

Daisuke : Dark! Chill!

:BlackAngel: yea! I'll get to you! you're in the next chapter! I promise!

Megan: I hate you all…

**Sorry just had to put that there will be mini talk sessions at the end of chapters all the time between me my sis and other anime ppl!**

Well… This has been me! _**BlackAngel**_! Over and out!


	2. On the Way There

**Hey ok just finished up my story _A Day at the Coffeeshop_ and now im moving on to a story about Krad! Yay Krad! Or something like that anyway it will be another chapter or 2 before he actually gets into the band practice and stuff and I will explain some of the names at the end.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:_On the Way There_**

Twelve noon came around and Krad began walking to the Seneca Valley High School band room, still muttering under his breath about how much he hated band camp, and he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. That was when he almost ran into a light pole because he was looking at his feet. The only reason he didn't was because, out of nowhere, a long, violet haired boy rammed into Krad knocking him to the ground.

"Hey!" yelled Krad while grabbing his flute, not bothering to look up to see who had pushed him down.

"Man, still as clumsy as ever I see," said a voice.

_Wait a minute_ Krad thought _I know that voice_. Then Krad finally looked up. There he saw his friend since he was practically born, who played the trumpet in the band, Dark. Dark had that _I did it on purpose but I'm not gonna tell you _smile.

"Dark!" Krad said angrily, "What was that for!"

"Hey don't sound ungrateful. I just saved your life." Dark said, crossing his arms.

"And how'd you do that?" Krad asked through gritted teeth.

"You were going to run into that pole!" Dark said, pointing, "I just saved your freakin' life!"

"I'm sure I wouldn't have died."

"Yea, but you would have had a nasty bruise."

"Yea, yea whatever. I'm sure it wouldn't have been as bad as band camp. Which we need to get to right now."

"Oh, who cares about band camp? If it gets me away from Daisuke, then I'm fine."

"What's wrong with your younger brother?"

"Hey, don't get me wrong, I love him like you love your brother. He just gets a little annoying. And he gets mad when I prank him."

"Well it's your fault he gets mad at you."

"Ehhh whatever."

After that, they walked in silence until they got to the school. When they got there, they realized they were really late. As usual. Then, after they got yelled at by Mr. Machett, and put their instruments together, they started walking down to the field. On the way down, Dark looked over at Krad and saw he was mumbling again. _This is my chance!_ Dark thought _This is my chance to prank Krad!_

And the pranks begin……

* * *

**Ok just so you know Seneca Valley is in Pennsylvania where I live and Mr. Machett is one of the band directors the other one might show up might not I'm not sure yet.**

Krad why do I have to be in the band though?

BlackAngel: We went over this already Krad! So let me go slower this time YOU…ARE…PORTRYING …MY SISTER…WHO IS IN…THE MARCHING BAND. Got it ?

Satoshi: he will never get it

Dark: Yay I get to prank Krad! And I got to knock him over.. I rule!

Daisuke: but you called me annoying that was mean (starts to quietly cry)

BlackAngel: aww don't cry here I will go get your girlfriend Riku!

Dark: yea you go get her and when you come back then we will go do something fun…

Megan: You pervert! You better not take advantage of my sister!

Riku: yea, that's rerally gross anyway I mean we are only 14……

BlackAngel: oh chill Megan you have a boyfriend too

Megan: I do? Who?

BlackAngel: Krad

Krad &Megan: WHAT?1?(they both start blushing a lot)

Megan:o-ok lets go Krad….

Krad:ok(takes meg's hand)

BlackAngel: now the world is a happier place hey maybe he wont keep trying to kill you!

Dark: yea(gives me a big kiss) come on ! Daisuke you can bring your girlfriend too even though she hates me…

:BlackAngel: where are we going?

Dark: to Kennywood to ride PHANTOM'S REVENGE!

Daisuke: okay ummm well Riku you want to go?

Riku: Of course! (kisses Daisuke) you can ride with me!

Daisuke: (blushing)OKAY!

Dumb I kno but its really funny

Adios!

_**BlackAngel**_


	3. Pranks all Around!

my story….. In this one some pranks go around and who is the center of them all?

**Krad.**

**Disclaimer: don't own it. If I lives in Japan maybe… but not in the U.S.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: _Pranks all Around!_**

_This is my chance to get him! Ohhhh this will be fun!_ Dark thought excitedly as he slowly moved behind Krad so the blonde wouldn't notice, since he was mumbling again. So when Dark had finally moved right behind him, in one swift movement, stepped on Krad's long ponytail to make him fall forward.

"Have a nice trip!" Dark yelled as Krad fell to the ground, throwing his flute in the air. Dark then decided to be a nice guy and catch the flute.

"I got it!" he yelled once again as he jumped over Krad and caught the instrument one handed.

"Ha! I win!

"What the hell was that for! And give me my flute back!"

"Fine here."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"And that was?"

"Why did you do that!"

"Because it's boring walking to the field in silence."

"Grr," he sighs, "fine, let's just go."

"OKAY!"

They finally got to the field they quickly got into the formation for that song. Krad wasn't doing his best though, because he was still moping about coming to band camp when he could have been bothering Satoshi. Dark realized this and decided to do a major prank during break. He knew it would be mean but who cares? Krad was being mean by being all mopey. So, then Dark went to see his to friends Danielle, who played the baritone, and Haru, who played the bass clarinet, to help him with the prank.

Now Danielle and Haru were only in the 8th grade. Krad and Dark were in the 9th grade. Anyway, even though 8th graders weren't in high school, the two girls had special circumstances to be in the band. And they were very good friends with Krad and Dark.

Anyway, Dark had asked them to help with this prank. They knew Krad had been acting gloomy all day. That is pretty much the only reason they helped. They didn't know Krad would be so mad.

Well this prank, Dark knew, would be the prank of all pranks in his book. They were going to tell Krad he was kicked off the marching band because he's been complaining so much.

"You have to be kidding," Krad said as he pulled out the crackers and cheese he had brought, "there's no way they could kick me out."

"Well, they did," Danielle said, holding in her laughter.

"Yeah, we tried to stop them," Haru said, looking at her feet, also trying to hold in laughter, "honest."

"Well, at least you don't have to waste your summer here," Dark said, actually sounding like he really cared. Dark had tricked Krad so many times, he had trained himself to use fake voices in necessary times.

"Man, I know I complained but…" Krad's voice trailed off as he looked at the ground sadly. He suddenly looked up at his friends with stern, golden eyes, "No, I'm not getting kicked off. I'm going to talk to Mr. Machett about this."

"Hmm? But-" Haru started, but Dark cut her off.

"No!" he said sternly as he gave her a look that said_ let him do it, _"Fine, go tell him. But I don't think he wants to talk to the 'complainer'".

"Complainer?"

"Yep, that is what he called you when he referred to you."

"Ooooookkkaaayyy…"Krad said eyeing the three suspiciously after Dark yelled "No!"

As he walked away, Dark turned to the girls and said quietly, "Wait for it, wait for it…."

"Um… Mr. Machett?" Krad asked.

"Yes?"

"Am I really out of the band?"

"What? Of course not! You're one of the best flute players! Who told you that you were out of the marching band?"

"Well they di-" Krad stopped. He knew it. He turned and looked at his friends. Dark was rolling on the ground laughing, while Danielle and Haru were laughing so hard they were almost peeing their pants.

"Never mind." Krad said through gritted teeth and a blushing face. They had embarrassed him long enough. He will never, ever forgive them. With balled fists, he stalked back to Dark and the others.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do and I can't believe you made those to help you!"

"Hey, they were bored. I'm helping people left and right! I saved you from that pole earlier and I saved them from their boredness …"

"You did not! Jeez! I'm gonna go get ready to play."

As Krad walked off, Danielle finally said something.

"I think you went too far this time, Dark."

"Yeah, I've never seen him so mad…" Dark said, standing, "I'd better apologize."

So 5 'o clock rolled around and everyone started to go home. Krad had gone up to Danielle and Haru and explained he was not mad at them but at Dark, then he started home.

"Krad! Hey, Krad!" Dark called.

"Dark, I'm really not in the mood to talk to you. You went over the line this time! You made an idiot out of me! And what's worse you involved Danielle and Haru!" Krad yelled, not turning around.

"Fine, then I will have to apologize then." Dark said, walking behind Krad.

"It won't help," the blonde said as he stopped walking because he knew the trickster was right behind him.

"Well, if you won't listen, then I will make you." Dark said as he quickly grabbed Krad's arm and started running towards his house, "You will forgive me before the day is over!"

* * *

**And that's it for chapter 3 ! Hope you enjoyed**.

Krad: I can't believe you and your stupid boyfriend followed me to the movies!

BlackAngel: don't yell at me for what he did. I didn't tell him to bring the stupid camera!

Krad: you could have stopped him!

BlackAngel: oh shut up you worthless person!

Megan: hey I don't say stuff about your boyfriend!

BlackAngel: well that's because mine is not stupid……

Dark: hey I just got those pictures I took at the movies developed!

Megan: You were saying?

BlackAngel: never mind…..

Hope you like! I'm going to be starting a new story and I don't think it will be a humor or at least not as much!

**_BlackAngel _**;-)


	4. Forgiveness is not in the Future

**Hey! BlackAngel here and I'm really sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I have been busy with the other stories. Any way just here to tell you I lied and I won't be Dark's girlfriend in most stories. I have decided it's way to conceited. They will just look like me. The name will change any time Dark has a girlfriend. But in this story it will be me. Just cuz that's what I wrote in the manuscript. So have fun! And by the way, this chapter is going to stop randomly. Just how randomly you ask? Well you will have to find out on your own!**

**Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anyone in this story. I'm not a slave owner.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:_ Forgiveness is not in the Future_**

Dark pulled out his cell phone while pulling the blonde by the arm.

"Daisuke? Call Satoshi…and Sarah. Because Krad's upset. Yea. Thanks dude. Bye."

"I don't want to go to your house. I don't want you touching me. I don't want to even see you right now!" Krad said bitterly. Even though, and Dark could tell, he wasn't really resisting being dragged to the Mousy/Niwa home.

"Oh really? Then why are you coming so easily?" Dark smiled.

"To pick up my brother and to say hi to Sarah. I haven't seen her in a while."

"I bet."

"I'm serious!"

"Whatever."

As they walked on, Dark started humming to a song Krad had never even heard of. Krad sighed and closed his eyes while walking. He knew Dark wouldn't let him hit anything. Soon after closing his eyes, Krad starts to feel himself swaying while he walked. He opened the golden eyes to see Dark was now humming… and dancing!

"What the hell are you doing?" Krad snapped.

"Hmm? Nothing." Dark stopped dancing and started walking in a straight line again.

"You were dancing."

"No I wasn't. Krad the heat must have gotten to you! You're hallucinating! Unless your on like meth or something."

"Yes you were. I saw you and I'm not on drugs you ass."

"Well what do ya know! We're here!"

_He's avoiding the subject_ Krad thought as he was dragged even faster into the house where, surprisingly, Satoshi and Sarah, Dark's life-long friend and girlfriend, sat. Sarah was also an 8th grader.

"Dude! You got here fast!" Dark said cheerfully as he pushed Krad into the table then turned and locked the door then lean against. Can never be too sure when Krad was mad.

"Yea well we were in the neighborhood anyway." Sarah said taking a bite out of a cookie. "Me and Satoshi were coming to get Daisuke to go to the movies."

"Oh yea. You're going to go out and have fun with everyone else while we have to suffer at band camp!" Dark said, pouting.

"That's not the point." Satoshi said, taking off his glasses to wipe them. "The point is, Dark, that you did something to make Krad really ticked at you. Again."

"So…," Daisuke said slowly, handing Krad a drink of water and a cookie. "What did you do?"

"It's so disgusting, I don't want to think about it." Krad said, sticking the cookie in his mouth and trying to move Dark away from the door and unlock it with a drink in his hand. But Dark wouldn't move and neither would the lock.

"Well someone has to tell us," Satoshi said putting back on his glasses, "otherwise there is really no reason we need to stay."

"Hey, I'm still trying to figure out why _I'm _here. This dispute seems to be more of a friend/family thing rather than something a girlfriend should be involved in." Sarah said.

"Well Krad if you won't say what happened, then I'm going to call Danielle and Haru." Dark said, taking Krad's drink and slapping his hand as he still tried to escape.

"How you gonna do that? You don't have their phone numbers" Krad said cradling his hand. Dark was just making his situation worse for himself.

"I don't but she does." The trumpeter said, nodding towards the brown haired girl.

"Is that why I'm here?" Sarah asked suddenly brought into the fight.

"You know Haru Morgan and Danielle George?" Krad asked, disbelief surrounding his tone.

"Yea, duh, they're like two of my best friends!" she exclaimed, smiling.

"That's why you called her." Daisuke said looking up from a magazine that came out of nowhere. "You knew she had the numbers!"

"Yea but I still love her!" Dark said, blowing a kiss to her.

"Well ain't you smart." Sarah said, grinning slyly.

"Fine. I'll talk only if you _promise_ not to involve the others." Krad said, sighing and looking at the ceiling. So Krad explained what happened, with Dark laughing just about every two seconds.

"And that's why I'm never, ever going to forgive him!" Krad said angrily after finishing. He glared at Dark with intensely with golden eyes.

**Told you I was going to stop randomly! Haha! Anyway I will try to update tomorrow cuz my mom and sister are out of town all weekend and it's just my dad and me and he doesn't really care what I do as long as I go outside at some point. Anyway hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

Krad: You locked me in your house?

Dark: I didn't! Blame her!

BlackAngel: hey it's just how they story goes. Besides my sister's best friend would do that if she was mad at him.

Megan: Pat probably wouldn't do that.

BlackAngel: well in my mind he would.

Krad: anything happens in your mind

Megan: just none of the good things like school or acting like a girl….

Dark: hey leave her alone! It just shows she has an imagination. Of course you lowlifes wouldn't know anything about being creative…

Anthony: hey look it's Dork Mousy! Haha!

BlackAngel: Anthony!

Dark: you little son of a…(takes out a gun a starts shooting at Anthony but doesn't hit him)

Megan: Dark! Don't shoot cute little Anthony!

Krad: what's with the red afro?

Anthony: (standing behind BlackAngel) hey Sarah… didn't you say they shoot funky feathers or something?

Dark: yea she did say that…(pulls out another gun it's a special feather gun thingy and starts shooting again)

Anthony: Ahh! Sarah make him stop I promise I won't call him Dork any more! I promise!

Dark: haha! Fear my wicked scary feathers!

* * *

**Just so you know Anthony is my friend in the 7th grade who makes fun of anime and Dark especially by calling him Dork if you are appalled by his behavior just say so in the reviews that you need to leave! And he really has a red afro it makes him look funny**

**Please r&r!**

**I will one day over take the Orange Colony King (Anthony)**

**_BlackAngel_**


	5. Krad makes everyone Happy?

**Hey y'all! Well just updating like I promised! Anyway in this chapter Krad and Dark make up aww how sweet. Not much to say here since I said all I wanted to this morning in the other chapter of my other story. Anthony always says I'm retarded cuz I watch anime like 24-7 but hey at least Dark shoots him with a feather laser gun thingy!(See previous chapter)**

**Have fun and remember… in the world of citizenism anime stands alone!**

**Disclaimer: own no one but myself I am no slave

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: _Krad makes everyone happy?_**

"Dark, that was horrible!" Sarah cried, getting up and putting her arm around his shoulder.

"Well, by the sounds of it, he deserved it," Satoshi said. "Way to go Dark."

"Satoshi!" Sarah and Daisuke yelled. Krad just stared at his younger brother with huge golden eyes. Dark just smiled.

"Well at least someone appreciates it." Dark grumbled.

"But, Dark why did you do that?" Sarah asked, leading Krad to the chair beside hers as he still glared at his brother.

"Hey, hey, hey! Now you didn't hear my side of the story!" Dark protested. Krad then leaned his head onto Sarah's shoulder.

"Oh God…" Krad whispered. Sarah chuckled and patted the back of his head. Then, she linked her fingers together and rested them on his back, forming a loose hug.

"Well, it's not my fault he was sucking the fun out band!" Dark pouted, crossing his arms. "And back off man, she's mine."

"Oh, hush." She said. "Now why was he sucking the fun out of band?"

"Everyone knows Krad loves the marching band. It's always fun to watch Krad bounce around the practice field. When Krad is all emo and depressed marching band ain't fun! Since there was no entertainment I made some."

Everyone stared at Dark with wide-eyes. No one had ever told Krad he bounced around like a 2-year-old with a new toy. He did sort of notice that whatever mood he was in so was everyone else.

"Are you serious?" Krad asked. He had lifted his head off of Sarah's shoulder during Dark's explanation.

"As serious as you are about your flute." Dark said, unlocking the door. He knew Krad didn't hate him anymore after his statement, which was the truth. Krad stood up as Sarah released him from the hug. He walked over to Dark and leaned so close he could smell his shampoo. He narrowed his eyes and stared right into the deep purple ones.

"Your not lying… are you?" the blonde said slowly.

"No! I'm being completely honest! Ask the girls!" Dark smiled. Krad stared at him for about 10 more seconds then backed away, smiling.

"Well I'm not going to bother the girls." Krad said, turning his friendly smile into a sly one. "But to prove you're really telling the truth and that you're really sorry… we are going to the movies as your treat."

"What? Oh alright." Dark said, opening the door for the others. "Now let's go."

"All right!" Sarah jumped up and out the door, kissing Dark on the cheek as she walked by. The others followed, smiling at her enthusiasm. Further down the road, Krad and Dark were talking about normal Krad and Dark stuff, while Daisuke, Sarah, and Satoshi watched from behind. Then, very irruptedly, Sarah interjected the banders' conversation.

"Hey Krad, why is it you never want to involve Danielle or Haru?"

"I don't know. They're good friends, I don't want to cause them trouble." Krad said, blushing slightly.

"Yea right!" Dark snorted, then slug his arm over Krad's shoulder. "You think they're _cute_."

"Shut up!" Krad blushed more. The he shoved Dark off of him. Dark stumbled and pushed the blonde back. They started a shoving battle while walking.

"Haha! Krad! Race you to the theater!" the violet haired boy took off.

"Hey you cheater!" Krad laughed and took off, too.

"I think it's safe to say they're friends again." Daisuke said smiling.

"Yep, us, too." Satoshi said.

"Now come on Let's go catch up." Sarah said, pushing Daisuke and Satoshi then running ahead. It was good to see Krad happy again. The three 8th graders had decided earlier, before the other two had gotten there, that if they didn't make up then they would go and watch the band camp from the woods.

"You know, even though, they made up," Sarah said after the other boys caught up with her, "I think we should still stake out at the school tomorrow."

"Yea, I want to see what nii-san does to make everyone happy like that." Satoshi breathed.

"Well you two may seem happy about it but Dark'll kill me if he finds us." Daisuke seriously.

"Well then we won't get caught will we?" Sarah laughed. "I've learned things from Dark, believe me."

They rounded the corner, where they saw Krad and Dark were still shoving each other, but they were laughing.

"Yea, I want to know how they even have so many band friends when they only really talk to each other." Daisuke said eyeing the two.

"Ellos son guapo." Sarah said shrugging.

"To a girl probably." Satoshi said walking forward and pulling his brothers hair as he passed to make him come and stop trying to start a fight.

"Or a gay guy." Daisuke whispered in Sarah's ear as Krad yelled his objection to Satoshi and Dark just followed, laughing.

"Haha. Tú eres antipático, Daisuke." She laughed as they ran after the other three. Oh yea they couldn't wait until tomorrow. It was going to be fun.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Ellos son guapo: They are good-looking.**

**Tú eres antipático: You are mean.**

**Just so you know that's Spanish.

* * *

**

**  
Dark: ha I'm good looking! She admits it!**

**Krad: she said both of us are good looking you moron.**

**Dark: grr shut up! I knew that!**

**Krad: no you didn't**

**BlackAngel: hey if it's going to start a fight then I will take it off!**

**Dark:…….**

**Krad:…….**

**BlackAngel: That's what I thought.**

**Daisuke: Hey what movie did we go see?**

**BlackAngel: well… we saw The Weather Man. It's a comedy.**

**Satoshi: isn't that rated R?**

**BlackAngel: shh! My parents don't know that!**

**I really didn't see it. Want to but didn't the commercial just looks funny. Anyway, I won't update tomorrow because it's HALLOWEEN! And I'm going trick or treating! My friends wanted me to be the "grim reaper Dark" or just Dark himself. But I'm just going as the regular reaper. Dark might be next year!**

**Fights with friends suck. I should know I'm in one right now.**

_**BlackAngel**_


	6. Cats and the CanCan

Hey people sorry haven't updated in a few Halloween and church yesterday so here I am! Have fun with this and just so you know Krad and Satoshi own a cat. You will meet the cat in this chapter and the cat is a girl. And you find out where their parents are too.

**Disclaimer: read the other chapters

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: _Cats and the Can-Can _**

The next day, Krad woke up early. He didn't know why though because after the movie, the five friends hung out around town until about 1 in the morning and he didn't fall asleep until 2. Yet he got up at 6. He first checked to see if Satoshi was still sleeping. He looked and saw him spread out over the bed and under the blanket with his blue hair splashed out over the pillow and the top half of his head. Beside him, was their pesky cat, Tsubasa. She was a black cat with little white blobs on her back that looked like little wings. Krad smiled and shut the door. He walked down the stairs, not expecting anyone to be there. His parents were rarely ever home. Yet every morning, there would be a list of things to do.

Satoshi and Krad were pretty much all each other had. They were grateful for Dark, Daisuke, Sarah, Danielle, Haru and especially Tsubasa. Tsubasa had been a gift from their parents the day they went on a month-long business trip to Spain.

"_We don't want you two to be lonely!"_ Their mother had said. The day they were supposed to come back, however, their flight was delayed and they were coming home really late. Krad was playing the words his father said over the phone in his head.

"_Just go to bed. We will be there when you get up for school. I promise."_

"_Are you sure? I mean, I only just turned 13! I can't watch Satoshi all by myself!"_

"_It will be fine. If you need any help, call Emiko she will help."_

"_Fine bye dad."_

Of course, they weren't there when the two woke up the next day. All there was, was a note.

_Dear boys,_

_We are very sorry but we had to go to work early today. We will see you later!_

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad._

And that was it. Apparently, they had to stay late every night and leave early the every morning. They explained to them that they would call everyday. But, lately they haven't been calling at all. They would just leave notes for chores. They even stopped say _I love you! _At the end of the notes. That had been going on for a year and a half. Krad walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself a coke, thinking about how much he hated his parents for what they had done. They had practically abandoned their kids! They were only middle school students for crying out loud! But Krad wasn't worried about himself. He was more worried about Satoshi not having a proper life growing up. That's why Krad always played pranks and had fun with his brother. Krad had never told Satoshi but, when Satoshi was born, Krad made a promise with himself. He promised to always protest Satoshi and help him have a better life. He thought his parents would help with that too. But he was proven wrong. Krad sighed. He didn't want to think about it anymore. He had worried his friends over this for a long time and he wanted to stop but he couldn't. He wanted to protect his brother. He walked out to the deck and looked out at the brightening sky. Then he heard a sound that cheered him up.

"Meow!"

He turned and saw Tsubasa walking towards him from the open door. She jumped onto his shoulder and started biting at the loose hair around his head. He laughed and walked back into the house with the small cat still on his shoulder. Band camp started in two hours.

--

He walked up behind Dark, who was leaning against a tree, half sleeping.

"Hey." The blonde said like he had gotten a full night of sleep.

Dark jumped and turned quickly to see whose voice it was. When he saw who it was he relaxed and leaned against the tree again.

"Mornin'…" Dark said as he yawned.

"Are you that tired?" Krad laughed, kneeling to get his flute out.

"I only got six hours of sleep."

"And I only got 4."

Dark looked down at his friend with half open eyes. Then he raised his hand slowly to count his fingers.

"You got up at 5?"

No. I got up at 6. I didn't fall asleep until 2."

"You're retarded getting up that early." Dark closed his eyes completely and pondered a minute. "They weren't there again… were they?"

Krad sighed. "Nope. They weren't."

A few months before, Krad and Satoshi told Sarah, Dark, and Daisuke about their parents. Dark was so mad at them he offered for the two to live at his house.

Krad stood again to look at his worried friend with a smile. Then, they both heard a rustle in the bush beside them. They both whipped around but saw nothing. Then Dark tapped Krad's forearm with the bell of his trumpet.

"Come on. Let's go, it was nothing."

"You sure?" the blonde eyed the bush as if it were pink.

"No, but we don't want to be late again." Dark pulled Krad's t-shirt sleeve.

"Alright." Krad turned hesitantly and walked to the field with Dark.

--

Meanwhile, a girl with brown hair watched the two walk to the field from her treetop perch.

"They're gone," she sighed, "Satoshi, your lucky they didn't see Tsubasa."

"Hey, don't blame me," he said. He was sitting against the tree that Sarah was sitting in. "She followed me here."

"Yea and she recognized them. That probably didn't help much." Daisuke said, holding said cat. He was the one who grabbed her before she had gotten out of the bush. She had heard Krad's voice, got excited and took off. She was now rubbing her head against Daisuke's fingers, and was purring.

"Daisuke, you might want to clean yourself off." Sarah said eyeing Daisuke's side, which was covered in dirt. When he went to stop Tsubasa, he had slid on the ground and ran into the bush. That was what Krad and Dark heard a few moments before.

"Oh, right." The red head said, dropping Tsubasa into Satoshi's open arms and started patting his hand down his side. Tsubasa then climbed onto Satoshi's shoulder and was licking his face, making him laugh. Satoshi looked up at Sarah, who looked like she was trying to bend a tree by staring at it.

"Hey, you ever coming down from there?" he laughed, trying to get Tsubasa away from his face.

"No, why should I?" she said cheerfully as she swung her legs back and forth. "Besides, I just figured out a way to get to the field from here without touching the ground!" and with that, she jumped to another tree and took off.

"You'd think she would want to come down." Satoshi said, standing while Tsubasa climbed into his blue mop of hair. He was remembering the time last year when Sarah fell out of a tree at his house and had hurt her arm pretty badly.

"She's a regular monkey," Daisuke laughed. "Come on, she made it easy for us."

He was referring to the path that was ever so conveniently placed right under where Sarah had disappeared from. There was a sign, too. It said: _Field_.

Within 15 minutes, they caught up with her. She was still in a tree and this tree was right by the field itself. Except now, she was lying on her stomach on a branch and her hands covered her mouth. Her face was as red as blood and it looked like she was crying from laughter.

"Sarah?" Satoshi asked. She let out a small "Eek!" and fell onto her back on the path in front of them. She laughed as she sat up. Tsubasa mewed and jumped off Satoshi's head and onto Sarah's lap.

"Meow!"

"Haha. Hello again Tsubasa." Sarah laughed.

"And what were you laughing at?" Daisuke asked pulling up Sarah with her hand.

"Well…" she started but then burst out laughing. She then beckoned the other two to follow her to the woods edge where she pulled back a branch and pointed to Krad and Dark in the back. The boys' eyes widened when they saw their brothers. There were Krad and Dark and what looked like they were just hopping up and down. But Daisuke and Satoshi knew what they were doing, they had made it up at the Christmas party the year before. They were doing the can-can. They were hopping on one foot twice and did the same thing with the other foot after that. Since they couldn't kick in the air, they just decided to lift their legs and hum the tune with each other. All they needed was those 5 layer dresses and they could be a two-man show.

"Oh…"

"My…" the two boys said in disbelief. They couldn't finish they're sentence.

"But won't Krad be embarrassed when he finds out who's watching him." Sarah said draping her arms around the two boys' shoulders. They looked to see Danielle and Haru staring at the older brothers as they danced. Sarah had told them of the famous can-can.

"I'm going to get them with this for a long, long, long time."

* * *

**Just so you know the can-can is something I do up and down they hallway at my school!**

**Krad: hmm the can-can. very random**

**  
Blackangel: well... I'm a random person**

**Anthony: hey where's Dork?**

** Krad: haha Dork...**

**Dark: you son of a ...(pull out a machine gun and shoots at Anthony)**

**Anthony: (after getting hit 3 times) oww oww oww! Sarah! help me!**

**BlackAngel: no way you got yourself in this mess and you're going to get yourself out.**

** Daisuke: I think he's dead**

** Krad: yep me ,too.**

**Dark: good**

**Ghost Anthony: well now I get to haunt you mwhahaha!**

**BlackAngel: here we go again...**

**I'm a bad spoon**

**_BlackAngel_**


	7. Flying Acorns and Stalkers

**Man I'm really sorry I haven't updated in like 2 or 3 weeks. I've had school. Just so you know, Haru has blonde hair, just not as blonde as Krad's, and Danielle has a mix between blonde and brown. Both have shoulder length hair.**

**Join the Anti-Emo Association!**

**Disclaimer: you should know.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: _ Flying acorns and Stalkers_**

"Man, that's so embarrassing!" Daisuke cried as he slammed his head into a tree. The three of them and the cat had been watching Dark and Krad for the last 10 minutes. So far, they had done the can-can, Dark played gun with his trumpet and pretended to shoot Krad, had a swearing battle, did the can-can again, and now Krad was watching Dark give the color guard flirtatious looks and trying not to laugh.

"Yea and if I know Haru she is probably going to tell all of our friends." Sarah said, noting that Danielle and Haru were still watching the boys in shock/ sheer horror that they were dancing. She, Satoshi and Tsubasa had stayed at the woods' edge and watched while Daisuke had gone to back to the oak tree to hit his head.

"Hmmm, laughing stock of the whole campus…" Satoshi slowly said, "I'm fine with it. What about you Sarah?"

"I'm fine, too. But that would never happen." She claimed, not taking her eyes off her boyfriend. Most girlfriends would be upset by this kind of behavior, but Sarah, as odd as she was, seemed a bit amused by Dark's flirting ways.

"Oh?" Daisuke asked angrily, glaring at the brown-haired girl, "And why not?"

"Because it's simple logic of adolescence." She said shrugging.

Daisuke stared at her blankly, trying to figure out what the heck she was talking about. "And that means what?"

"People like Satoshi because he is muy guapo and is Krad's little brother and Krad is muy guapo también. People like you because you're Dark's brother and people like Dark because he is muy, muy guapo and you're cute, too. Most kids these days go on looks alone to find their partners." She smiled like what she just said she had known since she was three and everyone should know it. Satoshi and Daisuke just stared at her, with wide eyes. She always acted stupid in health class because she didn't like the teacher. Apparently she really listened to him. Satoshi was the first to recover form this newfound shock.

"You really need to stop speaking Spanish." The blue-haired boy said bluntly.

"Hee, hee. No! Me gusta español."

Satoshi laughed at her hyperness. By this time, Daisuke had come out of his daze. He shook his head, walked toward Sarah, crouched down to eye level with her and narrowed his eyes.

"Um… Daisuke?" she asked, staring into the intense ruby eyes.

"It's all an act, isn't it?" he asked, his eyes unmoving.

"Umm, w-what are you talking about?" she moved her dark brown eyes away and looking at the ground uneasily. She had no idea what Daisuke was talking about.

He smiled slyly, picked up Tsubasa, making her squeak slightly and stood. "You may act stupid but you really have _some_ brains."

She relaxed and looked back up at Daisuke. "Hey, it works for me. I don't like acting smart because then they will ask me for help all the time like they do with Satoshi. Besides, I don't want to take away some of Satoshi's_ popularity."_

"Gee, Sarah, how thoughtful you are." Satoshi said sarcastically. Sarah smiled. Just then, they heard Mr. Armstrong call lunchtime. Sarah immediately drew her attention back to the field and Daisuke sat back down between the other two. Tsubasa meowed as if to say _I can't see Daisuke!_ He laughed at her and placed her on Sarah's head.

--

"Alright, alright! We will eat with you guys today! Just don't kill each other alright?" Dark said to the group of color guard girls that stood in front of him. He didn't really think of what would happen after he flirted with them. When Mr. Armstrong called lunch the girls surrounded Krad and Dark before they had moved an inch and begged the two to eat with them.

"Are you sure it's okay?" the apparent leader of the girls asked. Dark couldn't resist the face of girls when they begged.

"It's alright." He smiled. The girls' eyes shone as they squealed and ran away to get their lunches. As the small crowd cleared, they saw Danielle and Haru standing there. Krad blushed and looked down as Dark walked forward, shrugging. "Sorry, I know we promised to eat with you two today."

"Hey, things happen." Haru said. Danielle was also looking down and blushing. "But now you owe us two lunches."

"Deal." He said and shook Haru's hand. The blonde girl smiled as the other girls came back and grabbed the boys' arms. Before the girls drug them off, the one girl looked at Danielle and Haru.

"Aww, Dark! You're so sweet!" she exclaimed leaning her face onto Dark's arm.

"Huh?" he asked, looking down at her because she was a lot shorter than he was.

"You and Krad are talking to these losers! Now come on, let's go!" the girls all giggled and dragged them off.

"Sorry!" Krad called back at the appalled girls who just stared at them.

--

"Over here." Krad said, pointing. They had finally gotten the girls to let go of their arms. The girls, being as stupid in love as they were, let the boys pick where to eat. For some reason or another, they were drawn to a clearing in the woods. The sat down by an old oak, two girls surrounding each boy, and started eating. Dark, being the social man he was, just talked like he'd known these girls all his life. Krad felt awkward because one of the girls just stared at him. So he got up and went for a walk through the woods. After a while of walking, he sat down by a tree and closed his eyes.

_Plunk!_

He opened his eyes and saw an acorn in front of him. He figured it just fell out of a tree and hit him on accident. So he closed his eyes again and when the next one came, he ignored it.

_Plunk, plunk, plunk!_

After about 8 more acorns, Krad got pretty ticked. Just then, 10 more acorns hit him all at the same time. He jumped up and looked at the tree and realized that it wasn't the kind of tree acorns came from. He thought for a moment and smiled.

"Sarah! Get your ass out of the tree and come here!" he yelled. A childish laugh rang through the trees followed by Sarah hitting the ground on her feet like a cat. She stood and smiled a cute smile.

"Hee, hee. Hi Krad!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing…"

"Oh really?" he walked behind her and in one quick movement, twisted her arm behind her back.

"Ow, ow, ow! Okay we followed you here to band camp because we were bored! Now let go!" he released her and she stumbled forward a little. "That's no way to treat a lady, Krad."

"You're no lady."

She scowled. "Anyway, dude, this place is c-r-a-z-y."

"Well, you'll be joining us next year. Hey what did you mean by 'we'?"

"Oh Daisuke and Satoshi are here, too. I don't know where they went, though. They ran off a little while ago. Something about getting you and Dark for acting retarded."

"Well they can't get me when I'm with you so…" he stopped and looked at the acorns on the ground. He picked one up and threw it at her as hard as he could.

"Hey!" she cried, "What was that for?"

"You did it to me." The blonde shot back. "Now, we need to find Satoshi and Daisuke and you need to go home."

"It's a free country. I don't have to leave if I don't wanna." Sarah pouted.

"We'll just see what Dark has to say about that." Krad retorted. He grabbed Sarah's elbow and started walking from where he came.

"Wait, what? No, wait Krad! Don't tell Dark! He'll kill me if he finds out I'm here!" Sarah cried. She tried to pull away from Krad's grip but it only tightened. All down the path, Sarah tried to get away, but Krad would not let go. The got back to the clearing and saw the group was still there. Krad let go of Sarah and told her to stay behind the bush until he called her or came over himself. She nodded obediently and ducked into the bush. He made sure he could make eye contact with her from anywhere before he walked out. When he did, his two fan girls attacked him.

"She's so cute!"

"I love her colors!"

"I want a pet like her!"

Krad glanced at Sarah, who shrugged. He turned back to the girls with a questionable look. The smarter of the two realized he has no idea what they were talking about and pointed to the purple-haired playboy. In his arms, was a dozing Tsubasa. Dark stood and walked toward the blonde.

"Hey ladies, we need to, uhh, have a little chat. So could you be so kind?" Dark asked, putting on the smile that made the girls melt. The giggled and ran to the others, talking excitedly about the lovely smile. Dark smirked, "I found your cat."

"I noticed." Krad whispered so the girls wouldn't hear them and leaning down to stroke Tsubasa. She opened her China blue eyes and mewed softly. She climbed onto Dark's shoulder and jumped to Krad's.

"So?" Dark asked, stretching his arms from being in the same position for the better part of the hour.

"So what?"

"I'm sure Tsubasa didn't walk here herself. Someone brought her."

"Oh, well…" Krad looked at Sarah again. Her chocolate milk eyes pleading with his golden ones.

"Well what?"

"Maybe she jumped into my bag this morning and I didn't notice her."

"I bet you anything Daisuke and Satoshi did it. But if Sarah's here…"

"Why can't she be here?"

"She likes to play tricks on people and gets me in trouble."

"You get yourself in trouble."

"Well she gets me in worse trouble. Besides I don't like other guys flirting with her."

Krad heard Sarah laugh and decided not to give her up to her over-protective boyfriend. He realized he could get Dark back for the prank from the day before without really lifting a finger. Sarah was the pro at tricking people and she loved to do it. It's really where Dark got all his material. Besides, Dark deserved a little prank himself. Then, they heard Mr. Armstrong blow his whistle for end of lunch and everyone started to go back to the field. Everyone, except Krad.

"You coming?" Dark asked, after he started away and realized Krad wasn't behind him.

"In a minute. I'll be right back." Krad said, staying in the spot where he was.

"Okay. By the way, if you happen to see Daisuke and Satoshi, tell Daisuke to go home or I'm going to tell mom." Dark called as he waved, without looking, at his friend and followed the girls. When he was sure Dark was one, he walked over to where Sarah had popped out of the bush. Tsubasa jumped to the ground and wove herself between Sarah's legs. Sarah watched Krad with curious eyes.

"Do your worst." Krad said, indicating he wanted Sarah to prank Dark and she knew it.

She smiled, "What kinda thing we talking about?" she pulled up her hand, palm facing her, and pretended to be making an order like at a restaurant.

"hmm, I don't know, scare him or something. It's really up to you."

"Okay… scare… got it. Can I get help from anyone?"

"Daisuke, Satoshi and Tsubasa. No one else."

"Oh, making this challenging for me, eh?"

"Hey, you're the pro. Do you think it can be done before camp is over?"

She stood straight up and saluted at him, "I shall fill the order."

"You're the best." He pecked her on the cheek and ran down towards the field.

"Come on Tsubasa," Sarah said, walking to a bike that she had hidden earlier when she had gotten there. She pulled a silver case that was about the size of a pillow out of the basket in the front and started walking toward where a small pond would be. "Let's go find Satoshi and Daisuke."

* * *

**Yea I hope to update again in the nest week. If not, then…**

_**Happy Thanksgiving!**_

**BlackAngel: sigh I love the holidays**

**Krad: Just shut up.**

**Dark: (punches Krad) don't talk to her like that!**

**BlackAngel: why don't you like the holidays Krad?**

**Krad: way to cheery**

**Satoshi: that's a stupid reason.**

**Ghost Anthony: No it's not! Besides I get to be one of those ghosts of Christmas and I get to haunt somebody! Now who should I haunt?**

**BlackAngel: (ignoring Anthony) But it gets to snow! I love when it snows!**

**Dark: If it gets too cold… (hugs her) I will keep you warm**

**Daisuke: (smacks Dark on the head) you pervert!**

**Ghost Anthony: Krad? No… Daisuke? No… **

**Dark: hey! She's _my_ girlfriend!**

**Ghost Anthony: Satoshi? No… Dark?... Eh no…**

**Krad: but somehow, that doesn't stop you from being perverted**

**BlackAngel: I'm fine with it... really…**

**Dark: see? She agrees**

**Ghost Anthony: I know! I'll haunt Sarah!**

**Dark: grrrrrrr leave her alone you retarded monkey!**

**BlackAngel: have a Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

* * *

**

** GMGirl: I added color guard people just for ya! And yes I made it Krad on purpose. Just to be that random.**

**Daisukelover22: thanks A lot of my friends think I'm really wacky, too. So they tell me to put my wackyness in writing and this is what happens. And yes there will be a scare od some sort. I think my character will scare Dark. It will be great. I'm just not sure how yet... And I don't really know why I put that fights line is. It's just another random thing that I do. And that was the only thing I was thinking of at them time. By the way thanks for reading my story your first day on FF! **

**Traveling the Globe to show the dangers of Emoism!**

**_BlackAngel_**


	8. Down the Path of Kidnappers

**Hola Well I haven't updated this story in a while but it's cuz I don't know how to write it right! I still don't think I have it right but just tell me what you think in the reviews. Please review! I'm beggin u 2 review!  
**

**I'm part of the _Wreckage_ team with Kenny!**

**Disclaimer: just guess.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: _Down the path of Kidnappers_**

She found them right where she thought they'd be, by the pond.

"There you are." She said as she walked up behind Daisuke, who had taken his shoes off and had his feet in the water. "Come on, we've got a job to do."

"Oh and what would that be?" he blocked his eyes from the summer sun as he turned his head to look at her. He'd seen her reflection in the water. She smirked and threw the case in his lap. He sighed, "Who's the victim this time?"

"Your brother." She said, sitting beside him. She didn't really like to wear shoes and her parents didn't really care, so she didn't bring any and plopped her feet into the water. "So we need to figure something out and fast, too. We only got 'til about 5."

Daisuke looked at his watch. 1:00 p.m. He opened the case to see the usual things Sarah had in there. A rubber knife, about 6 small tubes of liquids every color of the rainbow, bouncing balls, and rope occupied the small space. Sarah always seemed to make great pranks with these few resources. "So what did you have in mind?"

"Come on Daisuke, you know me. I only do the prank, I never make them. That's why we're… 'partners' in this little business we have. You and Satoshi get the ideas and I do all the dirty work. All I got from our client is that it has to be better than yesterday's."

Satoshi, who decided to make his presence known, came back from getting berries. He'd been standing there, listening to the buisness meeting. He walked out and took the case from Daisuke, looking at the items and mumbling how Sarah was going to be useless to society. He sat down and pushed all his weight onto one hand.

"Ouch!" he cried. He pulled his hand up and saw a small amount of blood protruding from a little scratch he had gotten from the thorn branch that had fallen from the tree. Sarah crawled over to him and looked at his hand.

"Hmm…." She said. She took out the tube of red stuff and called Tsubasa over. She then put a little on Tsubasa's white part on her back. "Yea… yea! This could work to our advantage."

"Huh?" Daisuke said from behind her. Sarah just smiled.

--

"Okay everybody! 4:30! Start packing up!" yelled Mr. Matchett from the conductor's stand. The kids cheered and scattered from their marching positions. Krad waved goodbye to some of his other band friends then started walking towards his case, looking around.

_Come on Sarah! _he thought, golden eyes still searching. _Work your magic! You promised me you would get it down before camp was over!_

"Hey Krad!" Dark called, poking Krad on the shoulder.

"What?"

"What you looking for?"

"Umm, nothing. What do you want?"

"Huh? Oh, right." He smiled like he discovered a new country, "I found a shortcut through the woods to get back to our neighborhood!"

"_You _found it?" Krad asked, staring at Dark with a look of disbelief.

"Okay… so some kid--Yuki something or another—told me. Big deal. So some on, let's go! Danielle and Haru are meeting us up there." With that, he grabbed Krad's flute and it's case and took off up the hill.

"Hey!" Krad laughed, taking off after him.

--

"Damn, you two are slow!" Haru called raising her hand to get the boys' attention. She and Danielle were standing by a light post by the path's edge.

"Okay, you ready to go?" Dark asked, glancing to see if Krad was close then turned and stuffed the flute into Danielle's bag. Krad walked up and looked at Danielle, who looked like she was panicking. Then Dark turned to the blonde, "By the way, they're coming home with us today."

"Huh?" Krad said, looking in the bushes for his instrument. Krad always went to Dark's after school for a few hours. Satoshi would come over, too, since Daisuke and Satoshi were on the same campus as the older brothers. Sarah would come just because she could drop her stuff at her house next door.

"Yea, hope it's okay with you," Haru said, ripping Danielle's bag open and grabbing the instrument and handing it to Krad so he could put it away and they could go. "If not, too bad."

"Yea and they haven't seen Sarah in ages. Do you want to break up their friendship?" Dark said, sitting on the bent over Krad.

"How do you know she'll be there?" Danielle asked.

"She practically lives at my house. Besides, if she isn't there, her house is right next door and her room is across from mine. I could probably throw rocks at her window from my bed." Dark said as Krad pushed him off.

"A real Romeo." Haru said sarcastically. "You're lucky your families aren't, like, feuding like in the real story."

"She would still be my girlfriend. I could jump into her window at night." Dark said as he pretended to have a sword and jumped forward onto the path.

"Ohh, Dark, don't do anything naughty!" Danielle laughed. Dark blushed and punched her arm. They started walking. As they made fun of Dark for being perverted, Krad heard Sarah whisper from the trees. He stopped and pretended to tie his shoes.

"Is it all set?" he asked quietly.

"Yea, it's all ready. Just make sure you take that path." She said, pointing.

"Right." He ran and rejoined the group. He told them a lie about the right-side path being safer and a lot more fun. They agreed and went down the path. About 5 minutes in, they ran into Daisuke, who seemed a bit on the panicked side.

"Daisuke?" Dark asked, stopping. The others followed his example. Daisuke had just run onto the trail and had been looking the other way. When he heard his name, he turned and faced the others.

"Dark! Krad! Please help!" he said, running forward. In his effort to get to the group, he fell and hit the ground on his stomach. Dark dropped his trumpet case and ran to his brother's aid.

"Daisuke, what's wrong? Calm down… good. Now tell me what's wrong." Dark said, crouching down and lifting his brother off the ground and up to his knees.

"Guns… Sarah… Tsubasa…" he said, gasping for breath or, at least, pretending to.

"Whoa, take a deep breath… and _calmly_ tell me what happened." He said calmly.

"Okay," Daisuke breathed, "Satoshi, Sarah and I were hanging out back here with Tsubasa when these guys, I don't know where they came from or why they were here, but they came out of no where asking for money and crap like that."

Danielle and Haru had now joined the brothers on the ground while Krad stood over them. Then, Danielle said in a sweet voice, "Then what Daisuke?"

Daisuke leaned into Dark, "Well Sarah told them to go screw themselves and kicked one guys in the shin. The guy got mad and the other guy grabbed Sarah, threw her over his shoulder, and both of them took off. Tsubasa ran after them and then we heard a gunshot. We haven't seen either of them since!"

"What?" Dark said, unable to believe _his_ girlfriend had been kidnapped. He hugged his brother close to him, "Dammit! Guys, we've got to find those jackasses! They better not have hurt Sarah or Tsubasa in any way or they'll have to answer to me!"

"But wait, Dark," Haru said, standing and looking around, "Daisuke, where_ is _Satoshi?"

Daisuke sniffed and clutched Dark's sleeve. He looked like he was about to cry, "He said he was going to go grab Sarah's bike and go after the guys. He said I should go find you guys cause you were close by here."

"Okay, he's probably going to get himself in trouble but he can handle it." Dark said. Then he smiled at his younger brother, "Don't worry, Sarah can handle herself, too. She's one kick ass chick. Just stay with us okay?"

"O-okay," he whimpered. Dark helped him up, grabbed his trumpet and started walking down the path with the two girls. Daisuke turned to Krad with a devilish grin.

"Nice acting," Krad said nodding his approval, "So where are they really?"

"Satoshi is at the end of the trail with Sarah's bike, and Sarah is here somewhere. Tree probably." Daisuke said, looking up through a tree and into the sunlight.

"Where's Tsubasa?" he asked, shoving Daisuke forward and started walking.

"Up there," the red-head faker said pointing past Dark on the trail.

The two caught up to Dark and walked for a little while. Daisuke pretended to calm down and go back to his normal self. Then, Dark stopped dead in his tracks.

"What was that?" he said sharply. The others stopped and tilted their heads upward to listen, hearing nothing but leaves in the breeze.

"Hear what?" Danielle asked, "I don't hear anything. You okay?"

"Yea, we know you miss Sarah," Haru said, "But she was our friend, too. So don't go crazy and say you're hearing voices. She's not a ghost and she's defiantly not dead!"

Dark shook his head slightly and put his hand up, symbolizing he wanted silence. So the girls, Daisuke and Krad stood there watching while Dark listened. Like he was flying, he took off into a patch of bushes right off the path. Then, there was a pause.

"Krad!" he yelled. "Get your ass over here!"

Krad walked over, beckoning the others to follow. They looked over the bush and saw Dark leaned over Tsubasa. It looked like blood was coming out of her back. Dark had apparently touched her because he had the red liquid on his hands. Haru gasped while Krad stared in shock at how serious Sarah was about this prank.

_Dude she's good,_ Krad thought, _But I guess it's not everyday she gets to prank an over protective guy like him._

"Oh my _God!_" Danielle shrieked as she watched Dark carefully pick up Tsubasa. "Someone actually shot her?"

Krad, who was the farthest away from the scene with Daisuke, put a tiny smile on his face. Then he heard Daisuke let out a small sound and turned back to the trail and walked a little ahead.

"Poor thing…" Danielle said, "He must be very upset."

Krad motioned that he would go after him and make sure he was okay. When he went out, he saw Daisuke staring straight up, and laughing.

"I'm sorry, it was just so funny! I mean, I've never seen Dark so scared!" he said to the leaves, softly.

"Daisuke, who are you talking to?" Krad asked walking up beside him. Daisuke jumped. Realizing it was Krad he pointed up. Who else would be there but Sarah.

"Hola! Que tal?" she said, smiling. For some reason, she was wearing a long, wide, orangish-looking ribbon that was shaped like a bow on the right side of her head.

"Speak English, moron." Krad said, throwing a small rock at her.

She leaned back to avoid the rock then looked back at Krad, smile never leaving her face, "It means 'hi, what's up' but whatever." she moved her head to her left shoulder, making her bow start moving and partially cover her right eye, "So. How's it going? I mean, since Daisuke almost blew our cover!" she scowled at the red-head.

"I'm sorry!" he cried, making his arms look like they were shrugging.

Krad looked between the two, "How'd he do that?"

"He started to laugh," Sarah said, confusion taking over her face. "Didn't you hear him Krad?"

"No, I didn't. When did he laugh?" Krad tried to think of when, in the last like 30 minutes, he laughed.

"It was right before I came back here!" Daisuke said, astonished.

"Dude, really? Everyone thinks you were crying!"

Daisuke and Sarah looked at each other, then burst out laughing. Sarah almost fell out of the tree. She looked over and saw Dark and the girls were coming over.

"Crap, gotta go," Sarah said, quickly. "By the way, Daisuke, Satoshi called Risa. Y'all are going on a double date tomorrow."

"Huh? With who?"

"You, Riku, Risa, and Satoshi."

"But those two aren't dating."

"Yea, they are. Have been since May."

"He never-"

"I'll explain later, bye!"

With that, once again, she disappeared into the leaves. Her ribbon almost falling off her head, but she caught it. Dark, still holding Tsubasa, walked up. He looked at Daisuke who was staring at the leaves with a confused look and an open mouth. He raised his eyebrow and watched. Krad noticed this and jabbed Daisuke in the stomach.

"Do I want to know?" Dark asked, making his face blank again.

"Umm, no" Krad said. The leaves above shook violently even though there was no wind. He figured that Sarah had just gone to another tree. "So, do you think she'll be okay?"

"I'm no vet, but I think so." Dark said. Everyone sighed. Tsubasa opened her eyes lazily. Krad saw a shimmer of laughter in her eyes as he pet her softly.

Daisuke looked at his watch, "It's 4:45 guys. So what are we going to do now?"

"Find Sarah as fast as freaking possible." Dark said, sternly and started walking. Everyone followed. As they walked, Danielle slipped her hand into Krad's band bag and pulled out his flute case.

"Here," she said, smiling.

"Huh?" Krad asked, blushing.

"You told me your cat likes when you play your flute. I'm sure she could use it right now."

"Oh… right."

Danielle held the case as Krad put the instrument together. Everyone else smiled because they knew they liked each other. Krad started playing the song 'Teru Teru Momiji' and it even made Dark feel better. He played all the way down the trail, which took about a half an hour. They got to the end and there was no sign of Satoshi.

"Okay," Dark huffed. "Where is he?"

Daisuke shrugged. Dark sat on the base of a light pole. Krad took Tsubasa out of his arms and stroked her as she purred.

"Dark, she'll be fine," Haru said, sensing his stress level. "Like you said, she's one kick-ass chick."

Dark laughed a little, "Yea, I know. Hey…wait a minute…Yo Daisuke!"

"What?"

"Did Sarah have her cell phone?"

He thought for a minute, "hmmm… Yea! She did! But, Dark, you didn't bring yours. It was at the house after you left this morning."

"I know! That's why we're going to use Krad's."

Just then, Krad's phone rang. He looked at who was calling. It said '_Satoshi cell._' Tsubasa climbed up onto his shoulder as he walked a few feet away, "Be right back guys. Hello?"

The line cracked with static, "Krad? Que tal?"

"Sarah? Where are you?" he heard an 18-wheeler go by. He guessed she was by a road.

"Satoshi got bored, so he called me and we went to Dark's and got some food . We're walking back now."

"How'd you get in? He always locks the door whether Daisuke's in the house or not."

"He gave me a key the day he moved in, remember? You were at my house that day, because we knew each other before they came. We've both lived here about a year longer than him and Daisuke have, right?"

"Right, but wasn't that when you, Satoshi and Daisuke were, like, a year old and me and Dark were 2?"

"Yea, so what? I was a very responsible little kid."

"You're not now."

"Ehh, shut up."

"Anyway, back on subject. When are you gonna show up?"

The line sizzled and cracked again, "I already told you we're coming back now but we'll show up when you want us to."

"Now's fine."

"Okay, got it boss!" the line went dead. He walked back over to the others and nodded slightly at Daisuke. Dark was still thinking about what to do when he looked up at Krad.

"Who was it?" he asked tiredly.

"Satoshi," Krad said. "He called to…"

He stopped and looked at Dark. Behind the flirt's purple eyes, there was a little sorrow.

"He called to what?" Danielle asked bluntly.

"He called to… say he found Sarah."

Dark jumped up so fast, it made Tsubasa fall off Krad, "Oh my God, are you kidding me?"

"Nope. It's what he said. He's going to bring her here."

Dark starting jumping in the air, "Oh yea, oh yea, oh yea…" he said over and over. The girls both sighed in relief. Then Danielle said, "She's not hurt is she?"

"Danielle, what are you thinking?" Haru snapped, slapping Danielle in the head, "You know Sarah would laugh if she got stabbed in the arm!"

"Well, I was just making sure!"

"She's fine, she's fine." Krad said, going in between the girls and laughing. "Probably just a little dirty."

Then Daisuke said irritated, "Dark, will you _please_ stop that!"

He was still jumping when he said out of breath, "That's what she likes to do best, get dirty I mean. And no, I'm not going to stop!"

"Yea, that's why she went to Laurelville with Hailey, right?" Danielle said. For the next 10 minutes, as Dark jumped up and down for about 5 of those minutes, talking about all of Sarah's wacky friends that they all knew. Then they heard Satoshi calling from down the road.

"Hey, I found the damsel in distress, Romeo!" he called, referring to Dark. Dark started to get up from where he was sitting, but Krad pushed down on his shoulder.

"Chill…" he said, staring Dark straight in the eye. "They'll be here in two minutes."

"Hi!" Sarah said suddenly. It made both boys jump.

"Dude, you were just over there!" Dark cried. He then grabbed her and pulled her into a tight, almost choking, hug.

"I ran." She laughed. She looked at Krad with a mile. Danielle and Haru were talking with Satoshi about when school started.

"All well, I'm just glad you're safe!" Then, he loked at her in the eyes, "By the way, nice bow."

Krad looked at the three 8th graders and figured they weren't going to say anything so he would, "Um… she was never in any danger, dude."

Dark looked at him, never letting go of the brown-haired girl. Then he gasped and hugged her tighter, "You paid people to kidnap her? How dare you Krad!"

"What? No we didn't pay anyone." Daisuke said sharply. "There were no guys."

"The what happened to the cat?" Haru asked.

"Nothing," Sarah said. "It's just some red paint stuff I had at my house."

"So it was all a trick?" Dark questioned. "Like yesterday?"

"Yea, Krad asked us to. He wanted to make it equal for yesterday." Satoshi said.

"Wow! Guys, you're good!" Haru exclaimed. "You even had us scared!"

"Really?" Daisuke asked. "Wow, Sarah you're getting really good at this!"

She would have smiled or something, but instead, she was looking at Dark.

"Dark?" she asked. He didn't answer. It was like he was frozen, "Please don't be angry."

"Dude, you've done much worse." Krad said, not really caring about his silence. "So don't get mad at her."

He still didn't answer, yet he didn't let go of Sarah.

Krad sighed and leaned down to her and whispered in her ear, "Hey, kiss him and see what happens."

She nodded and stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. Her bow brushing by his cheek. He blushed and she released him.

"Please don't be angry." Sarah repeated. Dark shook his head and looked at Krad.

"I didn't think you had it in you." He said, smirking.

"Had what?" Krad asked, surprised that the quick to anger Dark wasn't even the slightest bit pissed.

"Oh, come on. I know as well as you do that you could never pull anything on anyone!"

"Yea, well, I surprise many people." He paused, "You sure you're not mad just cause she kissed you?"

"Not mad in the least."

Danielle, who had been looking back and forth between the blonde and, still clutching Sarah, flirt suddenly blurted, "What the hell is going on?"

Sarah laughed. Then she pulled Dark closer to her and whispered something in his ear. He smiled and looked at Krad. He released the girl finally, who walked over to Danielle and whispered something in her ear that made her blush like a tomato.

"What?" Krad said. Sarah went to the other three and told them what was going on. Satoshi sighed, Haru laughed and Daisuke just whispered something like "love is in the air.". Krad was so confused, "What?"

Dark shook his head again and started talking to Danielle, "Danielle, Krad was wondering-"

Krad suddenly knew what was going on, "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no! Don't even think about it!"

Dark ignored him, and kept smiling "-if you would go on a date with him."

Krad blushed a deep scarlet. He looked at Dark, his finger dragging across his neck, signaling to Dark he was going to die.

"Really?" Danielle asked, looking at her feet.

"What did I just tell you?" Sarah said form over by Satoshi. "Just say yes already!"

"Krad's way too shy to ask himself." Dark laughed

"Well of course I'll say yes! What do you think I'm that stupid?" Krad smiled at this remark, Sarah cheered, Satoshi, Haru and Daisuke applauded. Dark looked at the sky and saw the streetlights go on.

"Hey it's getting dark…" he said. The grabbed Sarah's hand and started to dance, "Party at my house!"

"Yea," Daisuke said, "It can be your first date."

"Well, if we're going to have a party, we have to go home, first. I'm actually grounded today and was supposed to stay in my room." Sarah said, happily dancing, like she didn't care she was supposed to be locked in her room.

"How'd you get out, then?" Haru asked as they started walking down the street.

"Simple, I went through Dark's window. Our houses are, like, 2 feet apart."

"Nice…" Satoshi said.

They walked and talked for a while until they turned onto Dark and Sarah's street when Daisuke suddenly remembered what Sarah had said earlier, "Wait Sarah, what were you talking about a double date with the Haradas, Satoshi and me?"

Satoshi blushed, and Sarah just smiled, "Well…"

* * *

**Sorry. It's really really long! At least on Microsoft word it's like 14 pages. Anyway, not the best, not the worst I'm having a bit of writers' block right now. I also just realized that I've totally strayed from the main topic of this story! Lo siento!**

I'm not putting a talk session cuz so long.

**Merry Christmas and Happy New year!**

**_BlackAngel_**


	9. All in the Family

Hey I'm really bored right now so I'm going to start typing this chapter even though I have no idea what I'm going to write about.

**Disclaimer: Nope. Other than my character, I don't own my friends.

* * *

**

**Chapter 9:** **_All in the Family_**

"Dark, wake up!" Daisuke yelled as he hit his brother's head with a pillow, "I know you don't want to go, but we have to!"

Today was August 25th. The first day of school. You know how kids are on the first day of school. Anyway, Dark was refusing to get up and Daisuke was trying his hardest to make him.

"Okay, okay! I'm getting up!" Dark shouted as he kicked off his covers and slowly sat up.

"Good." Daisuke said as he walked to the door. Right before he left, he turned back to his brother, "By the way, get Sarah up, will you? She probably didn't set her alarm. As usual."

Dark nodded slowly. He sat there for about 5 minutes trying to wake up. He finally opened his window, "Sarah! Come on, girl, it's time to go to school!"

Sarah didn't move. He could see her lying in her bed. He sighed and leaned out the window to hit hers. "Come on! If Daisuke's making me get up, I'm making you get up!"

She still didn't answer. So he pushed her window open and climbed in. He quietly stepped over the German Shepard and orange and white cat, whom were both sleeping on her bed. He stood right by her face and whispered, "Sarah…time to get up, Sleeping Beauty."

"Hmm?" she answered and opened one eye. She realized how close Dark was to her face and blushed while pushing him away, "Why are you in my room?"

"It's the first freakin' day of school. You have to get up. You didn't set your alarm so I came over to wake you up so you wouldn't be late."

"Gee, how thoughtful of you."

"I know. Ain't I the greatest?"

"Yea, yea. Now go back to your own room so I can get dressed. And don't you DARE try to look back over here, or I'll make Riley bite your arm off. Got it you pervert?"

He laughed and did a fake sigh, "Oh, darn it. I didn't think you would figure out my plan!"

They both laughed. Then, he kissed her lips and swung back to his own room to get dressed. About an hour later, he was standing outside of his house waiting for Daisuke and Sarah.

"COME ON, YOU TWO!" he yelled. They both came running out of the houses and ran up beside him.

"My, my, Dark, ain't we pushy this morning." Sarah said as they started walking.

"I'm not use to waking up this early in the morning."

"Oh, by the way, Dark." Daisuke said, shoving a case into Dark's arms, "You forgot this in the kitchen."

"I don't need it." Dark said. "There's no game tonight."

"Yea there is." Sarah said. "It's Friday. You have a game every Friday until October."

"Oh, yea… Please tell me you two are coming."

"Yea, we are. I wouldn't miss you're game for the world, Dark." Sarah laughed as they walked onto the school grounds. Dark smiled and leaned his head on hers because she was a lot smaller than him.

"Hey, Romeo and Juliet! Lay off of that kinda stuff until after school!" a voice called. It was Krad in his normal early morning bubbliness. Sarah smiled as Dark walked up to Krad and, as if he were drunk, swung at him. Krad dodged it, making Dark spin on the balls of his feet. Krad let Dark lean on him as he stumbled. "Morning Sarah, Daisuke…and Dark. Satoshi already went over to your building. He'll meet you in class."

"Okay, thanks Krad." Daisuke said, smiling and waving.

"Hey, you guys going to the game tonight?" Krad called as he made Dark stand on his own.

"Yep. See ya there!"

"Okay. Bye!"

Sarah and Daisuke found Satoshi and the Haradas before class started and decided to meet right after last period to go to the game. After that, the day wore on as all their new teachers gave them things to be signed by their parents and so on. At 2:30, Daisuke, Satoshi, and the Haradas met outside the school.

"Hey, where's Sarah?" Riku asked, looking around at all the other students.

"She went with Danielle and Haru down to the field already. She's friends with most of the band kids." Daisuke answered as he himself started to walk down. When they got to the field, they saw many kids were already getting their seats ready for the next few hours. Satoshi looked down and saw Sarah was on the field with Krad, Danielle, Haru, and Dark. Dark had his arm around Sarah's waist, holding her close to him. Satoshi smiled as he noticed Dark wasn't letting to many other boys near her.

"Jees, and I thought you were protective of me, Satoshi." Risa laughed, coming up behind him.

Satoshi laughed too and called down to Sarah. She looked up and motioned for them to come down and hang out. They did and until about six, when the band had to go on the field for pre-game. When they did finally go up, the 8th graders sat on the grassy hill and waited to cheer for their friends. Well, at least Sarah was.

"Man, those boys were awfully nice, giving me their cell numbers and all." Risa said, totally oblivious to the fact the boys were hitting on her. Satoshi scowled and started to pluck grass.

"And you say you two have absolutely nothing in common." Sarah whispered. He continued to pluck grass, now with a smile. Sarah suddenly jumped up, "I'm hungry. Anyone else want some food?"

All of them nodded and placed their orders. Riku volunteered to help carry it all. So the two girls walked over to the concession stand and while they were in line, both of their cell phones vibrated, indicating they both had texts.

"I bet you mine is Risa, asking for more food." Riku said, sighing, "She eats like a pig."

"Nope, mine ain't Risa." Sarah said, smiling.

"Then who is it?"

"Es la prima de Krad y Satoshi."

Riku also took Spanish in school so she thought about it. "Okay…prima is girl cousin…de is of…that means it's Krad and Satoshi's cousin…Oh, it's Hailey?" Sarah nodded.

"What'd she want?"

"She's coming to visit. Her plane lands tomorrow night."

Riku squealed, "Ohhhhh, that's awesome! She hasn't come in, like, forever! Oh, it'll be great to see her again!"

"Mm-hm. Is that what your text is?"

She looked, "Yep. I just remebered, Risa didn't bring her cell phone so they don't know yet. Let's get the food fast and go tell them!"

They finally got up to the front, ordered and got back to the others. They told them about Hailey and for the rest of the game, they talked about what they were going to do when she got there. When the end of the game came, the five of them walked up to where the banders were going to be let loose. They stood right by the doors and suddenly, Sarah thought of something.

"Crap!" She yelled, hitting herself in the head.

"What? What's wrong?" Daisuke asked.

"How are we going to tell Krad?"

"What, he doesn't like Hailey? How can anyone not like Hailey? She's so fun!" Riku exclaimed.

"She's family." Satoshi said in a 'duh' tone, "But she stays at our house when she comes and he doesn't like taking care of more people than just me. Besides, she gets kind of crazy sometimes, you know."

Right then, the band kids all came out of the band room, screaming and whatnot. Krad and Dark were one of the last two to come out, along with Danielle and Haru.

Satoshi suddenly jabbed Sarah in the side and whispered, "You tell him. You're the one who found out first."

"Thanks, Satoshi. Now, he's going to kill me!"

Krad noticed them and smiled. He kissed Danielle on the lips and waved goodbye and walked over with Dark. He also noticed that everyone was staring at Sarah. "Hey, guys. What's going on?"

"Well…your cousin is coming to visit."

"Hailey? Oh, well, okay. Where's she staying this time?"

"Your place."

"Oh, okay. That's fine. She can stay in the guest room. Oh, and I'm sure Tsubasa will be happy to see her."

Dark just stared at him then smacked him in the head, "What the hell is wrong with you? You've never wanted to help her in your life!"

"Well, that's because last time she came to visit, it was just after when my parents stopped coming home. I'm pretty used to being in charge now."

Dark sighed and rolled his eyes. He wrapped his arm around Sarah's waist and started walking away. Sarah turned and smiled back, "Call me later! I'll give you the details!"

After that, Daisuke and Satoshi took the Haradas home with Krad supervising. Then Daisuke went home from there, so the Hikari brothers were alone.

"Hey, Satoshi, why do you think she's coming now? I'm sure her school year just started, too." Krad asked looking up at the night sky.

"I don't know. Maybe something happened and she has to come visit. But who cares? It will be pretty hectic when Sarah and Hailey get together. You remember last time, right?"

Krad laughed, "Yea, I do. They jumped off of the roof of the house onto the trampoline, right?"

"Yep. What do you think they're gonna do this time when she comes?"

"Ohhh, I'm scared to find out."

--

Krad and Satoshi walked to the corner and found Sarah climbing a fence to some random house and Dark laughing at her when she fell.

"Sarah, why are you wearing black and pants when it's 95 degrees outside?" Satoshi asked. She was wearing a black Steelers football jersey and khaki cargo pants that went past her feet. "And no shoes? They aren't going to let you into the airport without them."

Sarah looked down then looked at Satoshi, confused. "What are you talking about? Dark has my shoes."

"He threw them over the fence." Daisuke said, annoyed.

Sarah stuck her tongue out at him then climbed over to get them. Within 60 seconds, she was back and had flip-flops on.

Satoshi shook his head but went along with her anyway. They got to the airport just as the sun was setting. When they got to the doors, Sarah tripped over her shoes, then cursed at them. The guards just smiled at her like she was a little 4-year-old.

They got to the gate Hailey was coming from and the guys sat down. Sarah, on the other hand, just walked around in circles talking to Dark about printers and bombs. Krad just watched in amazement that she could even talk about something so random as printers and bombs. Daisuke and Satoshi just started their own conversation about the Harada twins.

"I mean, who even invented the printer?" Sarah asked Dark while stopping in front of him and bending to eye level with him. "Did someone just one day go 'Let's make paper come from a computer with ink on it. Maybe someone will be stupid enough one day to use it for total world domination!'"

Dark laughed, "I doubt that's what they were thinking, but who knows. I'm sure whoever invented it is dead anyway."

"Come on! There are a bunch of websites that tell you how to make bombs! And they're printable! That's how we get terrorist, I swear. They had access to a printer!" she screamed. Some of the security guards cocked their heads in her direction, but shrugged it off.

"Sarah, I can see why you hate bombs, but what the hell made you despise printers so much?" Krad asked, resting his chin on his hands and looking up at her. "I see you use the printer all the time."

"But I'm not the one making BOMBS! Sure, I use the printer. For normal, non-crazy, non-terrorist uses!"

Dark was still laughing at her when he stood and pushed her into his chair, "Chill. Do you think anyone of us here are going to make a bomb?"

She crossed her arms, slunk back in the chair, and shook her head. "No, but that how murders from arson happen. Some asshole thought he would put a bomb-making website up and see how many crackpots would check it out."

"Well, then I'll go beat up those crackpots and assholes, okay?"

Sarah stood, "Shut up! You are going to be murdered one day because a homemade bomb will go off and I won't feel the least bit sorry for you!"

"Aww, Sarah, that's not true."

"Yes, it is." She turned from him and crossed her arms. Dark hugged her and kissed her, making her blush. Krad just laughed at them. Sarah smiled and whispered, "Fine, maybe I would feel a little sorry for you."

"See? You love me." Dark said, messing up her hair. Sarah laughed and nodded. Then looked behind Dark to see a girl with brownish-blonde, shoulder length hair standing there, smiling.

"Hailey!" she cried, running over to the girl. Daisuke and Satoshi finally got out of their conversation and got up to greet the girl. Krad took her backpack from her and also greeted his cousin. "Man, it took you forever to get here!"

"Yea, and the flight sucked. So why did Dark have to kiss you? I'm sure he said something stupid again." Hailey laughed.

"It's more like Sarah's the one who said something stupid." Krad whispered. Hailey punched him in the arm.

"They don't believe me when I say printers are going to destroy the world." Sarah pouted.

"Why not?" Hailey cried, "People use printers to get instructions for bombs! How could they not destroy the world?"

Dark and Krad sighed. Both girls looked at them and said in unison, "What?"

"Umm, nothing. Let's just go. Risa and Riku are meeting us at our house to have a party." Dark said, grabbing both girls' hands.

"What about Danielle and Haru?" Sarah asked while being dragged through the airport.

"They're coming." Satoshi said.

"Wait!" Hailey said as she stopped. She didn't let go of Dark's hand. Instead, she pulled him backwards, making him fall down. "Hello? My stuff?"

"Your stuff?" Daisuke asked, "You normally pack pretty light."

"Yea, well," she shrugged, "My mom made me."

"Oh, well how much stuff is it?" Krad asked, afraid to find out.

"Just one bag. Don't worry. I accidentally "forgot" my other bags at my house."

"Man, your not staying for very long, are you?" Sarah asked, helping Dark up because no one else bothered to.

"Yea, not too long. A week or so." She said, smiling.

"Well, we have to hurry up then! Everyone's waiting for you!" Daisuke said, smiling. Everyone nodded and they left the airport and took off for the party.

--

(A/N I really don't feel like doing a party scene so… use your imagination.)

"_Krad Hikari, do take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the preacher asked._

_Krad smiled and looked down at Danielle, "I do."_

"_By the power invested with me, by the state of Pennsylvania, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"_

_He leaned down and kissed her. After they broke apart, they looked to see Haru, Hailey, and Sarah, the brides' maids, smiling at them. Sarah, of course, was jumping up and down and clapping uncontrollably. Krad glanced at Dark, the best man, who gave him a big smile and a thumbs up. Then, Krad heard a scream that sounded familiar, yet he couldn't pinpoint the person. He looked to see his mother and father, also smiling. His mother practically sprinted down the aisle and-_

_**RING! RING! RING! **_

Krad opened his eyes and saw the dim out line of his telephone on his nightstand ringing. "Damn… it was only a dream…"

The ringing stopped and he heard Satoshi's voice from downstairs.

_**Thump, thump, thump, thump**_

The door slowly creaked open and Satoshi whispered, "Hey Krad, you awake?"

"What time is it?" Krad asked, blinking from the light shining in from the door. He heard Tsubasa run in and jump onto his bed.

"About 7: 30."

Krad groaned and rolled over, "If it's Dark or anyone like him, just hang up."

"Um, it's Hailey's mother. She has to talk to you."

From under the covers, Krad's arm shot out. Satoshi handed him the phone and sat at the end of the bed. "Mmm, hello?"

"Ahh, Krad! You sound cheery this morning!"

"You too Aunt Megumi. How are things in Texas?"

"Oh fine, fine. Um, I would like to speak to you about something."

"Sure, anything you need." He groaned.

"Um, well, could Hailey live up there with you? As in permanently?"

Krad's golden eyes shot open, "What?"

"Oh, I know this is way to much to for 15-year-old to handle, but could you please? You take such good care of Satoshi."

"Permanently? May I ask why?"

"Well, my grandmother is ill and she lives in Kentucky. We have to get there as fast as we can and we don't know how long we have to stay. We were afraid that we might need to stay a long time and Hailey's flight is due to leave in 3 days. Well, you understand that we don't want her to be living by herself down here in Texas, I mean, it's hurricane season! She would have no where to go and no way to get there!"

Krad groaned and closed his eyes again, "Yea…it's fine. She still has a lot of friends up here from before you moved away. And I don't think your house has been sold yet because it's so old. So, they can hang out there."

"Oh, thank you Krad! You're such a lifesaver! Now, don't worry, I'm not going to mooch off of my nephew. I'll send money every two weeks."

"Mmmkay."

"Oh, Krad, you don't know how much this means to me! Oh, and I'm sure Hailey will be happy to spend more time with Sarah and Satoshi. Alright, well we have to get going. I'll talk to you later then, honey?"

"Uh-huh, be sure to call when you get there."

"Will do. Oh, and tell Hailey I say hello."

"Uh-huh. Bye."

"Bye-bye!"

Krad pressed the off button and threw the phone on the ground. Tsubasa lifted her head, then walked up to Krad's face and purred. "Damn! Why is everybody dumping their kids with me?"

Satoshi, who was still sitting at the end of the bed, just raised his brow, "Um, do I want to know?"

"Hailey's going to be living with us now."

"Like as in permanently?"

"Permanently."

"Oh...well...the girls will be happy."

"Yea, I know." Then, he sat up and looked at his brother, "Could be worse, I guess."

"Well, this isn't really a bad thing, but how could it be worse?"

"At least we aren't related to Dark."

Satoshi nodded, "Good point."

He got up and walked out of the room. Krad sat there for a while and just thought about random stuff while petting Tsubasa. He figured he would tell Hailey when she got up at, like, 11:00 and then they would head over to Dark's house and tell them the news. He sighed and walked out of his room, with Tsubasa following at his feet, "Today's gonna be a long day."

* * *

**Okay, I still haven't gotten back on track for this story, but my friends say I shouldn't and they'll kill me if I do. So, who knows? I don't, even though I'm writing it.**

**Please R&R!**

_**BlackAngel**_


	10. Banana peels in the Rain

**Hihi! Well, I still have not gotten back on topic of this story. I don't think I will either. It might be a small part of it later on, but you never know. I never know! Even though I'm the author!**

**Disclaimer: nein

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: _Banana peels in the Rain_**

"I'm telling you, they ain't dangerous." Sarah argued from the railing of the deck. She, Hailey, Haru, Dark and Krad had been hanging out at Sarah's house when a sudden thunderstorm knocked out the power on the whole street. Since they had nothing else to do, they went out onto the back deck to watch the thunderstorm, hoping it would strike a tree that was in forest behind all of the houses.

"They're dangerous in cartoons." Haru retorted from the chair between Dark and Krad. It was Sarah and Hailey against Dark and Haru in the banana peels trial.

"Yea, but most cartoons don't follow the laws of science." Hailey said from the floor. "Of course it's not like I know the laws of science."

"But you could slip and fall on it." Dark said, "And you could get hurt."

"Yea, I guess." Sarah said, reaching her arm out to touch the rain, "but all you'd do is hit your ass off the ground."

"It wouldn't hurt that much," Hailey agreed.

"What about old people?" Haru yelled as she stood and faced her two friends, "Thousands die everyday from falling!"

"Ohhhhhhhhkay Haru, that's exaggerating a bit, don't you think?" Dark said, pulling her back into the chair by her shoulder.

"And they don't fall from banana peels." Sarah said, jumping off of the deck and into a puddle right below the deck.

"They could." Dark shrugged.

"They could…but don't." Hailey retorted. Then she looked up and Krad, "Come on, Krad, you agree with me and Sarah, don't you?"

"I still can't believe you guys are arguing about bananas." He sighed, shaking his head.

"Banana _peels_, Krad. There's a difference." Sarah called from the rain.

"Whatever." He said, standing.

"Hey, dude, where you going?" Dark asked.

"I'm gonna go find Danielle or…Daisuke even. I don't know. Someone smarter than you bunch."

"Well, then you're going to have some trouble." Haru said.

"Oh, really? And why is that?"

"Well," Hailey started. "Satoshi and Risa are on a date."

"And Daisuke and Riku are also on a cita," Sarah chimed in.

"And Danielle is at a relative's funeral." Haru said.

"Greeaaaat." Krad said, sitting back down.

"Hey, Sarah, you might want to get in here before you catch a cold…or get struck by lightening." Dark yelled.

"Nu-uh. I don't get sick from cold, rainy weather." She said, smiling.

"I don't care. I would just feel better if you did." She stuck out her tongue and shook her head. He sighed, walked out to where she was, picked her up, carried her back to the house and sat her in his chair. "Great, now I'm all wet."

"Hee hee." She laughed then stood up again, "Hey, I just realized, our freezer ain't working so that means the ice cream will melt if we don't eat it."

"ICE CREAM PARTY!" Hailey shouted, and ran into the house.

"Who wants ice cream when it's cold already and in the middle of September?" Krad pouted, still upset that he had to spend the day with these idiots.

"Well, apparently," Dark said, sitting back down and trying to get the hair out if his eyes. "They do."

"I'll go help them." Haru said, walking away. The guys were getting boring, so she would go help the hyper people.

"Man, I'm so bored." Krad said, leaning his head against the back of the chair.

"That's why we keep the girls around." Dark said, smiling. "They keep everyone happy with their hyperness."

Krad couldn't help but smile, too. "Yea, you're right. I just wish Danielle was here."

"Yea, well, that's what happens when you fall in love." Dark said in an expert kind of tone. "It's what happened when we started dating."

"I remember that," Krad laughed, "but come on, love? We're only 15. I don't think you can call it love yet. Maybe…a crush or something."

Suddenly, the two heard a crash and a yell, "OWWW! HARU, THAT HURT!"

"Uh-oh. That did not sound too good." Krad said, "I wonder what happened."

Hailey appeared in the doorway, "Uhhh, heh heh." She laughed, "Ummm Dark? Could you come help us out in here? Sarah is on the verge of passing out because Haru hit her in the face with cheese grater."

"A… cheese grater?" Krad asked and Hailey nodded.

"Is she bleeding?" Dark asked standing up, worry overtaking his face. Hailey nodded again then disappeared back into the kitchen. Dark walked into the kitchen and immediately slipped on something, making him fall back down. When he opened his eyes, he realized that he was half on the deck and half in the kitchen. Krad just stared at him.

"Ummm, are you okay?" Krad asked, standing and walking over to the door.

"Yea, but damn, that hurt!" Dark said, sting up and rubbing his butt.

"Told you they could kill someone!" Haru cried, folding her arms. Dark and Krad looked to see a banana peel lying a few feet away from the door.

"It was all a…scam to get me into the house? Man, you shouldn't play with someone like that. It's just wrong." Dark said, scowling at Hailey and Haru. Krad was the first of the two to realized that Sarah was not standing with the other two. He looked around the corner to see Sarah sitting on the floor.

"I… don't think they scammed you." Krad said, pointing. Dark looked over, too, and saw she was actually bleeding. Pretty badly, too.

"Heh heh. Hi…" she waved with right hand as she held the left side of her face with the other. She was acting like she was drunk.

"Oh my God, you really threw a frickin' cheese grater at her?" Dark asked running over to her and examining it.

"It's her fault! She said I should go out with Saehara!" Haru screamed. Hailey put her hands on her shoulders to restrain her from throwing something else as Krad walked over to get a wet washcloth. "She's taunting me for not having a boyfriend because everyone else got one!"

"Sarah, that was a little harsh." Krad said, bending over wipe a little blood off her face. "But Haru, that was no reason to throw crap at her. Especially a cheese grater."

"Why'd you have a cheese grater out anyway?" Dark asked, holding Sarah so she wouldn't keep moving.

"Sarah was looking for the ice cream thing." Hailey said. "Good thing all you guys' parents are at some thing for the school today, huh?"

"Well, her mom is still going to notice, you do know that, right Haru?" Krad asked. Then, he noticed that her eyes were flickering closed, "Sarah? Hey, come on, stay with me here."

"Hee hee. Hi Krad. Where's Dark?" she asked, then looked up to see who was holding her, "Oh, hello. That was a lot of fun."

"What was?" Dark asked, totally confused by what she was saying.

"The cheese grater. It felt like a massage! I've never had one of those before!" she giggled and then passed out.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Dark asked, "It only hit her face, not her head."

"I'm not so sure." Krad said as he felt through Sarah's hair. It was all gooey and wet. It must have hit her head just as much as it hit her face. "Call 911. Now."

Hailey nodded and ran to the phone. Haru just stood there, not believing she hit her best friend with a cheese grater and making her have to go to the hospital. Dark noticed this and smiled at her, "It's okay, Haru. She'll be fine. She won't hate you either. Sarah is not the kind of girl to hold a grudge over something like this."

It was still pouring down rain when an ambulance arrived and started to take Sarah.

"Who wishes to accompany her to the emergency room?" the ambulance guy asked from under an umbrella, "I can't take you all."

"I'll go." Dark said, climbing into the truck. Then, he turned to the others who were getting soaked, "Call everyone else. I'm sure they'll want to know."

"Hey, how are we gonna get there?" Hailey asked.

"One of Sarah's friends, Olivia, I think, can drive. I know her number." Krad said.

"Okay, my cell phone is in my room. Go use that since the power is still out." Dark said as the ambulance guy climbed in and started to close the door. Dark noticed Haru looking down again and stopped the guy from closing the door, "Haru, she'll be fine, okay? Cheer up."

She nodded and walked to Dark's house with Krad and Hailey.

--

"If you're not a relative, I'm not telling you a thing." Sarah heard a voice said in a bit of an irritated tone. Suddenly, another voice was yelling. That voice, was Dark.

"Well, I'm her boyfriend! Annnnnd, I have known her since she was frickin' born! I have the right to know if she will be okay!" he screamed.

_What's going on?_ She thought sleepily. She was still half unconscious and that was going to last for at least a half an hour _Where am I?_

"Shhh! Be quiet, you idiot! At the moment, she needs quiet!" the voice said again. "And if you keep this racket up, I'm going to call the authorities to come and remove you from this hospital."

"_Ohhh, I'm in a hospital…_ Sarah thought _but wait, why am I in a hospital?_

"Dark, just stop it! It would be better if she saw you by her side when she woke up rather than hearing you got thrown in jail!" a girl called. Sarah recognized it as her friend, Olivia.

"Yea, dude." A boy said from what sounded like a wall by the door. Sarah figured it was Olivia's boyfriend, Greg. "Just relax. The meds they gave her to make her sleep should be wearing off soon anyway."

_Sleep medicine? How long have I been out then? _Sarah thought. She just wanted to listen to see what was going on, which she still hadn't heard anyone even mention.

"Hmpf!" Dark pouted as he sat in the chair beside Sarah's bed and put his head on the mattress as the doctor sighed and left the room. "First it takes you guys forever to get those three, now you're bossing me around!"

"Just shut up, you big baby." Hailey said from the window. "You're lucky she got us when she did!"

"Yea, she had other things to do, you know." Greg agreed.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, Olivia." Dark said, "I just…I get all stressed out when she gets hurt. Her mom trusts me with her because she's so crazy and will do anything if it has risk!"

"Dark," Krad said calmly from the wall opposite of the bed, "Like you said to Haru, she'll be fine. She'll bounce back from it within two days. The only thing we should worry about is that they'll probably want to keep her here awhile and you know how she takes sitting in bed and doing nothing all day."

"Heh heh, yea." Dark laughed for the first time since he entered the hospital about an hour ago. Just then, he realized something, "Hey…where's Haru? I didn't see her walk in."

"She said that she was going to go to the cafeteria for some food for everyone then wait for the others to show up." Greg said, "She's been gone a while though. I'll go look for her."

"I'll go, too." Hailey said, jumping off the windowsill and following Greg. "She hasn't said a word since we left Sarah's house."

_Que? Haru's missing and hasn't said anything? That must be wrong. Normally, you can't shut her up! _Sarah said to herself rapidly. Suddenly, she heard someone huffing for breath.

"Hey…guys…we came…as soon…as we heard…"

"God, Daisuke, did you and Riku run here?" Olivia asked.

"No…it's just…" he gasped, but couldn't finish. Luckily, Riku had just walked up and heard what he had said.

"Sorry, the cab driver parked kinda far away." She said, leading Daisuke over to a chair.

"Have either of you heard from Satoshi, Risa or Danielle?" Dark asked in a muffled voice. He had put his head face down into the sheets.

"Satoshi and Risa are with her. We saw them at the snack bar and Danielle is with Hailey and Greg." She said. Then, she looked down at Daisuke, who was still gasping for breath. "Come on Daisuke, let's go get you some water."

All was quiet in the tiny room now that all but three of the guests had left. Dark, by the bed, Krad sitting on the floor across from the bed, and Olivia by the door.

"Well, today was pretty eventful for a rainy day." Krad said, listening to the rain hit the window as he closed his eyes, hoping for a small nap.

"You got that right." Olivia said. "I'm surprised her parents aren't here yet."

"I'm not." Dark said, raising his head and staring at Sarah. "They probably won't show up until 'bout midnight or something."

"Dark, they are not that uncaring." Krad barked, looking at his watch. "It's 5:27. They will probably come an hour that thing at the school is finished."

"And when is that?" Olivia asked, since her parents didn't attend.

"At seven." Dark said, leaning back and stretching, then kissed Sarah on the non-bandaged cheek. Even though she was still partially unconscious, it still made her blush. Then, he put his face by hers again.

Sarah suddenly felt very awake and decided to figure out what happened. As she opened her eyes, she realized that, for some reason or another, the lights were off in the room. She could tell the power wasn't out because she could hear some machine beeping and could see the lights from the door window.

"Dark…" she said quietly. He looked up and smiled, "Why are the lights off?"

Dark looked to see the other two were pretty much asleep because neither of them heard her. He turned back to Sarah and whispered, "I don't know. They've been out since we got here. But how are you feeling?"

"Fine. Hey… we're in the hospital, right?" she asked, sitting up. Dark nodded, "Why am I in the hospital?"

"You don't remember?" Dark asked, surprised, "Uh, Haru threw a cheese grater and hit you in the head. You passed out after that so we called 911."

"I would have been fine if I got descansar a little," Sarah snorted, "I didn't have to come to the hospital."

"You don't hate Haru, do you?" Dark asked, just out of the blue.

"Nope. Why would I?"

"She thinks you hate her 'cause you had to come to the hospital."

"I've sent my self here…" she started to count her fingers, "seven times. She doesn't have to feel bad."

She suddenly felt a small, sharp pain in her head and reached up to feel a bandage wrapped around her head. She felt a little lower to the left side of her face and felt another one there, too. As she lowered her hand, Risa, Satoshi and Haru came in.

"You're awake!" Risa cried, walking over and hugging Sarah. "You alright?"

"Heh heh, yeah." Sarah said, realizing she's going to have to answer that question over and over for the next week. "Hi Haru!"

Haru waved a little and stood over by Krad, who was still asleep.

"Is he dead or something?" Satoshi asked, pointing to his brother.

"No," Dark said, "He and Olivia fell asleep like 10 minutes ago."

Sarah laughed, "Hey Haru, why'd you throw a cheese grater anyway?"

"Because," she said quietly, pushing her blonde hair behind her ear. "You said I should go out with Saehara!"

"Haha. Yea, that was cómico." Sarah said, "The cheese grater was funny, too."

"Really?" Haru asked "You're…you're not mad?"

"Hell no! Why would I be mad? It's not like I have never sent myself to the hospital before." Sarah said as she pushed the covers off of herself, and jumped out of bed. Krad suddenly woke up and realized Sarah was awake.

"Hey," He said standing up, "You look better."

"Sí," she said with a smile, "Now I vote we go to the food place and get ice cream!" Everyone else smiled as she hopped out of bed and opened the door, letting everybody go before her.

"Sarah," Dark said, putting his arm around her shoulders, "I don't think you're supposed to leave your room."

"Well," she said walking out and closing the door, "that's their problem."

With that, she grabbed Dark's hand and ran to catch up with Haru, who seemed to be a bit happier. After about two hours of hanging out in the cafeteria, then trying to convince Sarah that staying in the hospital for a few days to get some rest wasn't that bad, everyone decided to go home (with the exception of Dark, of course.) and get ready for school the next day.

"Okay Daisuke, you can either go and stay with Krad until me and Sarah come home, or you can go stay by yourself at our house." Dark said, stealing a few French fries from Sarah's food that the doctors gave her (…not the liquefied junk most patients get). He, Krad, Daisuke, Satoshi and Hailey were the only ones still at the hospital because Olivia and Greg had to go baby-sit her sisters and Danielle and Haru went with the Haradas to go finish some homework for school.

"Yea, I'll stay with them. But do you know how long she is staying?" Daisuke asked as Satoshi left the room because of a phone call and the doctor came in.

"Yea man, you're not going to keep her in here for all eternity, are you?" Dark said, crossing his arms because it was the same doctor who wouldn't tell him what exactly was wrong with Sarah. As a matter of fact, he still wouldn't tell any one of them, so Dark was doubly pissed.

"Well," the doctor said, in a still agitated tone because Dark was still there. He went over and started to examine Sarah's head, "At the most, a week."

"A week?" Hailey spat. None of them thought it was that serious.

"You liar!" Dark shouted. He figured the doctor was going to keep her longer just to make him mad. "She isn't hurt that badly!"

At that moment, Satoshi walked back in. The doctor ignored Dark's ranting as he walked over to Satoshi, "Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to be a relative of Miss Dunn, would you?"

Dark remembered that the doctor hadn't seen Satoshi yet and immediately started to motion behind his back for Satoshi to say he was related to her.

"Ummmm, yes! I'm her brother Satoshi Dunn." He said, reaching out his hand. The doctor shook it and motion to the door so they could talk.

After they shut the door, Dark smiled, "Yes! Thank you Satoshi!"

"Heehee. You know for a doctor, es no inteligente." Sarah said, laughing. "He looks nothing like me!"

"Yea, well," Hailey said, "Adults think they're all high and mighty."

Satoshi opened the door, "Yes, thank you."

"Well?" Krad asked, "What'd he say?"

"He said she had a mild concussion and that she needs rest. He asked if it was okay that she stayed for seven days." Satoshi said, leaning against the now closed door.

"Why couldn't he just tell me that when I asked?" Dark said, balling his hands into fists and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sure he could tell you would over react." Hailey said. Then she remembered why Satoshi was out of the room in the first place, "Hey, Satoshi?"

"Hmm?" he said, looking out the window at the endless rain.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Her parents." He said, nodding towards Sarah, "They said it was going to be a while because the rain is flooding the roads. So, I told them to just go home and we would stop by on our way home to give them a full report."

"Cool! Then can I play with your pets?" Hailey asked, all excited that she would see the German Shepard and small orange and white Tabby.

"Yea, I'm sure Riley and Junior will love the attention." Sarah laughed, then she turned to Dark, "Are you sure you want to stay? You can go home. I'll be fine here."

Dark snorted, "No way. There's no way I'm leaving you here alone with that psycho doctor."

"He's not psycho…" Krad sighed, then grabbed his coat, "Well, if we can't change your mind, we'll be off."

"Yep!" Hailey said, then hugged Daisuke, "We promise to take very good care of Daisuke!"

"Heh. You do that." Dark laughed, then pointed at her, "And no cheese graters!"

"Yeah…you still have to give me the details of what really happened." Daisuke said as Hailey pushed him out the door.

"Bye Sarah!" Hailey called, then ran down the hall, making some people shout in protest.

"Don't be surprised if we come back because Hailey has to come to the hospital." Satoshi said and walked out the door.

"Feel better, Sarah." Krad said, "And make sure he gets some sleep and food, got it?"

"Ha ha, sí, I will." She laughed.

"We'll come by tomorrow after school." He said as he waved and walked out into the lobby where the other three were waiting. They went through the sliding doors and under the outdoor canopy, where it poured all around. Satoshi called over a taxi and they all climbed in.

--

(A/N there is a point to this chapter, I swear.)

By the time they got back to their own house, it was about 9:30 at night.

"Well, today was hectic!" Hailey said before yawning.

"Yep. Now, I can't believe Haru would get that mad." Daisuke said, sitting on chair.

"Hey Krad, can you go get the mail?" Satoshi asked, "I forgot to get it earlier."

"Why don't you do it?" Krad snapped. He was tired and didn't feel like going back into the rain.

"I have to show Daisuke where he's going to sleep."

"Fine, what ever." Krad said and grabbed an umbrella. Hailey followed him to the door and stood on the porch as he went and got it. Like always, he stood by the mailbox and flipped through the letters. Most of them were bills for his parents, but there was a blue one with his name on it. He separated the letter from the others by putting them under his arm and struggled to open it one handed. He finally got it open and read the letter, then dropped his umbrella.

"What is it?" Hailey asked, curious to why Krad would drop his umbrella after he made such a fuss about not wanting to get wet in the first place.

"Oh…shit." He said. Hailey gasped. She had never heard Krad swear like that in his life.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked, running out to where he was. He looked at her with a look of sheer horror. Hailey grabbed the paper out of his hands and read it. "What's this?"

"It's…the Band festival." He said in a robotic tone. "Every bander's worst nightmare."

* * *

**Okay, yea. Livvy, I'm sorry it took so long. Jess, I have to work on my other story before I work on the violent one, got it? Okay, just so you know, it's really called the Big Butler Band Fest where I live and is not something to be dreaded, but I just felt like it should be.**

And I myself have never been hit with a cheese grater and had to go to the hospital. (Many people asked me if I did.)

_**BlackAngel**_


	11. Hospital Escape and Hairbrushes

Hiya! Yes, I'm just crazy like that! Dude, I just got the DNAngel soundtracks yesterday, I'm so happy!

**And for those of you who read my last chapter the day it came out, I changed it so you might want to look at that.**

**Disclaimer: nope. I do own a cat named Junior, though. But not a dog named Riley.

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: _Hospital Escape and Hairbrushes_**

"Band festival?" Hailey asked, dragging Krad back into the house and shaking her head to get the water off, "What's the matter with it?"

"It's not so much the festival itself," Krad said, walking in the kitchen and grabbing a glass and the milk from the fridge, "It's the people going."

"Oh, band fest time, huh?" Satoshi asked, coming back from showing Daisuke his room. "When you telling Dark?"

"Dunno," Krad said, "Tomorrow or the day after."

"I would tell him tomorrow," Hailey said, grabbing herself a glass and getting milk for herself, "That way, Sarah spend all the time she wants calming him down if he gets mad."

"True," Satoshi nodded," He'd jump off a bridge if she asked him to."

"Heh, heh, yea." Krad laughed after taking a gulp of milk, "He told me he was gonna marry her once."

"How old was he when he said that?" Satoshi asked, laughing a little.

Krad smiled, "Five."

"And you remember that?" Satoshi asked and Krad nodded.

"I think he's gonna actually do it." Hailey said.

"Yea, right." Satoshi said, "One of these days, he's going to dump her and take one of those fangirls of his."

"Ehhh, you never know." Krad shrugged.

"How long have they been dating?" Hailey asked.

Krad thought for a minute, "Since he was in sixth grade."

"Yea, and you saw him at the hospital, Satoshi," Hailey said as she put her glass in the dishwasher and started to walk up the hall to the stairs, "He wouldn't leave her side, even when she woke up."

"Yea, I guess," he said, following her, "But he's only fifteen, how serious can he get?"

Krad listened to the two bicker as their voices faded away. He finished his milk, then picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line said.

"Hey, mom." Krad said.

"Oh, Krad dear! I heard there was a power outage at the house today!"

"Yea," Krad sighed, "But something else happened."

"What? Oh dear, don't tell me one of the girls did something dangerous again."

"Well-" he started, but his mom stopped him.

"Oh, hold on dear, the local news is coming on."

Krad ran to the TV and turned it to the local news. He knew it was going to be on there. It was a freak accident and the news can't keep their noses out of stuff like this.

"Earlier today, in Cranberry Township," the reporter started. Krad sighed as they flashed Sarah's house up on screen. "A teenage girl was rushed the hospital after a freak accident with a cheese grater."

"Krad?" his mother asked, "Isn't that a friend of yours?"

Krad closed his eyes and sighed, "Yea. Yea, it is."

"Oh, well send her my regards please," his mother said in an agitated tone. She never liked Sarah all the much. "I have to go, alright?"

"Fine," Krad said, then whispered, "Not like it would matter if it wasn't aright."

"What was that?" his mother asked.

"Nothing, nothing!" he stuttered, "Bye Mom."

"Bye," she said, and hung up. Krad sighed again and put the phone on the counter. He turned off the lights in the kitchen and started to walk up stairs when the phone rang again. He walked back into the kitchen and looked at the clock as he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said. It was almost ten o'clock and he wondered who would be calling.

"I hate news reporters." Dark said. "They can't mind their own damn business."

"Should've known it was you," Krad said, walking back up the stairs. "Yea, I saw it."

"Wonder if your parents saw it." Dark laughed. He also knew how much his parents didn't like her.

"They did." Krad laughed, "They were kinda happy in my opinion."

"Yea, well go hit 'em with a truck," Dark whispered, but Krad heard him.

"Dark…" Krad said as he walked into his room and went into the bathroom to get his toothbrush. "Hey, have they told you anything else?"

"No," Dark pouted, "They keep asking me where her brother went."

"Haha," Krad said while he brushed his teeth.

"Well, I can tell you are busy, so I'll hang up now." Dark said, hearing the sound of the toothbrush, "Besides, that doctor won't quit coming into Sarah's room!"

Krad spit, "Yea, well, it's his job to check on her, he _is_ the doctor."

"Pft, doctor or not, I wouldn't trust him with my life, let alone Sarah's." Dark huffed.

"Get some sleep, man," Krad said walking back into the hall and making sure they others were going to sleep, "I'm going to tell the teachers why you aren't there and ask them to give me the work to give to you."

"Can't you get the work, then keep it?" Dark whined, "I'll be to busy protecting Sarah to do homework."

"No and you don't need to protect her from anything." Krad whispered as he looked in Daisuke's room.

"Well, how you gonna get it all here?" Dark asked, "They're probably going to give you tons, seeing how it's still sorta the beginning of the year."

"Well, I'll get Olivia and Greg to help out." Krad said, now looking into Satoshi's. Tsubasa lifted her head, then jumped off the bed and followed him down the hall. "Since they are giving me a ride to the hospital tomorrow."

"Okay, okay." Dark said. Then Krad heard someone call Dark, "Huh? Oh right. Hey Krad, I'll call you later. This nurse lady said that she's going to get me the reports and stuff when the doctor guy ain't around."

"Okay, you have fun." Krad laughed, walking back into his room, "See ya later."

He heard the phone click and the line go dead.

--

"Uh, um Mr. Page?" Olivia asked, "You have Dark Mousy sixth period, right?"

"Yes, I do." The middle-aged man said, "Why do you ask?"

"Um, well, you see," Olivia stammered. She didn't have this teacher, but had heard he was really mean. "A, uh, a family member of his had to go to the hospital and he has to stay with them. Would you mind getting his work for me? I'm going to see him later."

The man sighed, "I don't see why not." He said, beckoning her to follow him into the classroom, "Do you know how long?"

"Um, at the most a week," she said.

"My, my. Sound serious." He said, pulling papers out of a filing cabinet, "Well, here they are. Tell him I expect them to be finished and returned by next Monday."

"I'll tell him, thank you." Olivia said, leaving the room and meeting Krad and Greg in the hall. "He doesn't seem so bad."

"He's nice to girls," Greg said, putting his arm around her waist and following Krad.

"Yea, he was even nice to Sarah when she came by to get him from detention once." Krad laughed, then looked at the list of Dark's classes, "Okay, we just got his 6th period class, so we should be done."

"What about seventh and eighth?" Greg asked, "Does he, like, skip those classes or something?"

"No, eighth period he has study hall and we're in the same seventh period class and all we have is a project that's due in two months." Krad said, walking out of the school.

"Why did we have to do it after school?" Greg whined. "I could have been playing video games or something.

"Because, it took me a while to convince the front office to give me Dark's schedule and to let the others get Sarah's." Krad said.

"Krad!" Hailey called from across the parking lot. He waved for them to come over to the high school.

"I'll go get the car." Olivia said, grabbing Greg's hand and running across the parking lot.

"So," Daisuke said, stepping onto the sidewalk, "How much homework does Dark have?"

"A lot." Krad said, "Sarah?"

"Not enough," Satoshi said, holding up a green folder, "All the teachers felt bad for her and gave her, like, no homework."

"Lucky," Krad said, as Olivia pulled up with he car.

--

"Hola, amigos!" Sarah said, jumping up and down in the waiting room, "What's up?"

"Why are you out here?" Greg asked, putting his hands on her shoulders to make her relax, "And where's Dark?"

Sarah stopped jumping and took a deep breath, "He's sleeping."

"Sleeping?" Daisuke asked.

Sarah nodded," Yea, he didn't sleep last night so after breakfast I made him lie down on the hospital bed. He was out like a light."

"After breakfast?" Hailey asked, "What time was breakfast?"

"Around ten."

"And you haven't found a need to wake him up?" Satoshi asked, "What about that doctor he hates so much?"

"Oh, I wouldn't let him come in." Sarah laughed as she started walking back to the room, "I locked the door and wouldn't let him in."

"I bet that helped…" Olivia sighed. They got to the room and Sarah peeked in the door.

"Shhh…" she said, holding her finger up to her lips. She cautiously opened the door and closed it when they were all in. Then, she went over to the bed and sat in the chair.

"I told him to get some sleep," Krad whispered as he looked at Dark. He was in his usual sleeping position, one arm off the bed, mouth open and drooling, "You are going to get a new pillow, right?"

Sarah laughed, "It was no problem, really. Besides, I had to explore my new surroundings."

"Uh-huh," Hailey said. She walked over and leaned closely into Dark's face and took a deep breath, "DARK, THE EVIL DOCTOR IS BACK!"

Dark jumped, trying to scramble backwards at the same time. It didn't exactly work, because when he jumped, he only really moved the upper part of his body. So, his head fell off the bed, and came crashing into Sarah's lap. When he noticed where he landed, it made them both blush like apples.

Daisuke sighed, "Gets him every time…"

"What…?" Dark asked. He realized that he kind of liked his position, so he didn't move. "H-hey…everybody…"

"Do you know how long you've been out?" Greg asked, scratching his light brownish hair and sliding the folder of homework across the floor.

He felt for the folder, then lifted it up and looked in it, sighing, "I dunno…hour or two."

"You've been out since ten this morning." Hailey said, sitting on the bed.

"Huh," Dark said, looking through the papers in the folder, then raising his eyes to look at Sarah, "Didn't do anything to you, did they?"

Sarah shook her head, still blushing like crazy, "No, I locked them out of the room until about three, then I went out to wait for Daisuke and them to show up."

"Good," Dark said, "Hey, where are the other girls?"

"Risa and Riku had some stuff to do and Haru and Danielle had band practice," Satoshi said, reading a magazine he found on the floor.

"Band practice?" Dark asked, "We only have practice Tuesdays and Thursdays. Today's Monday."

"Oh, yea…" Krad said, and pulled a letter out of his pocket and handed it to Sarah, "It's for him, but I think you should read it first."

"Ooookay," Sarah said, opening the letter and scanning over it, "Oh, alright."

"You got why I gave it to you first, right?" Krad asked. Sarah nodded.

"Why? What is it?" Dark asked, reaching up for the letter, trying not to move off of Sarah's lap, but she lifted the letter in the air. "Hey… come on."

"I'll give it to you when they leave." Sarah said with a smile, making Dark blush and put his arm back down. Then, he went back to looking through the folder of homework. After hanging out there for about a half an hour longer, they decided to go home.

"Well," Daisuke said, "We probably should get going."

"Why?" Hailey pouted, "It's fun here."

"I've got to help you with your homework," Satoshi said, "I saw your grade on your last Science test."

"Oh yea…" Hailey said, then smiled, "Well, then I guess we better go."

"Ohhh, busted," Greg laughed. Olivia hit him.

"Greg, be nice," Olivia said, "You aren't doing too well in Science either."

"Ohhh. Busted," Hailey said.

"Guys, quit it." Krad said, rolling his eyes, "Now, Dark, promise to get some sleep tonight, alright?"

"I don't promise anything until I see that letter," Dark pouted. He had finally moved away from Sarah, but was still lying on the bed. Sarah was standing by Olivia and Greg.

"Don't be a baby," Satoshi said, "Sarah said she would show you after you left, so you wouldn't kill us."

"Satoshi, don't be so mean," Sarah laughed as Dark started to fume from being called a baby.

"Come on guys," Krad said, holding open the door. Greg and Olivia hugged Sarah then left while Daisuke and Satoshi walked out. "You too, Hailey."

"Fine," she sighed, "Bye, Sarah! Bye, Dark!"

By the time Krad and the others got home, they were already tired and wanted to hit the hay.

"Man, I got homework for about six classes." Hailey whined as she sat on the couch.

"You three get started, then," Krad said, smirking. The others groaned, but started their homework anyway.

--

He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and breathing in hot steam. It was two days later, and Krad was taking his evening shower. He was home alone because Satoshi, Daisuke, and Hailey had gone out to meet the Haradas at the mall.

'_Man, Dark's gonna kill me because I haven't come to see him and Sarah in two days.'_ He thought as he wiped the steam off the mirror so he could see himself as he brushed his teeth. After that, he went into his room and went to his dresser, where he realized his brush was missing, _'Huh? Where's my brush? I coulda sworn I put it right here this morning.'_

After searching the whole top floor, he decided to go check in the kitchen and check there. As he walked down the stairs, he smelled something like macaroni and cheese. He walked into kitchen and found Sarah standing at the stove. She turned to him and smiled.

"You know," she said, holding in her laughter, "Most people get dressed before they come downstairs."

Krad blushed, realizing he was still in his towel, "Yea, well, I can't find my brush."

"Your brush?" Sarah asked, "Like, for your hair?"

"Yea, I can't find it. You didn't see it did you?" he asked, doing a quick scan over the room.

Sarah smiled, then sang, "Oh…where is Krad's hairbrush?"

"Oh God…" he said. He knew she was going to start singing like Larry the Cucumber from VeggieTales. "Please do not…"

"Oh where…is Krad's hairbrush?" another voice sang. Dark suddenly peeked over the couch in the family room. Krad was so busy looking for his hairbrush, that he didn't notice the TV was on.

"Oh crap…" Krad sighed. Dark jumped over the couch, then ran over to the stove, and started dancing with Sarah.

"Where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where……" Dark said in one breath. He then took a deep breath, "Is Krad's hairbrush?"

"Are you through?" Krad said, annoyed. Sarah laughed as she went back to cooking the macaroni and cheese. "Now, do you even know where it is?"

"Nope." Dark said, sitting at the table, with a smirk. "No idea."

"Dark…" Krad warned.

Sarah sighed as she brought three bowls over to the table," It's in the drawer under the TV." She said pointing, "Now, go get dressed."

Krad got it and went upstairs. About 5 minutes later, he came back down and sat at the table while Sarah put the bowl in front of him. "Thanks."

"De nada." She said, smiling. Dark snorted.

"I wouldn't give him any," he pouted, "He didn't come to see you in two days."

"I'm sorry, I've been busy." Krad said, then remembered, "Hey…why aren't you two still at the hospital?"

Dark slurped his food, "Couldn't stand it there."

"Believe me," Sarah said, taking her empty bowl to the sink, "He did it on his own."

"What did you do?" Krad sighed.

"I rescued her is what I did." He said, acting all proud of himself.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "He waited until I was sleeping and carried me out of the hospital."

"And… no one noticed?"

She shook her head, "He said I was his sister and we were visiting our sick mother."

"They aren't looking for you?"

Dark smiled, "Nope, I got permission from the nurse to take her out of there."

"The nurse that told you stuff?" Krad asked, raising his fork to him mouth. Dark nodded.

"Yea, she said that the doctor was a jerk and that there was nothing really wrong with her."

"That's not exactly what she said," Sarah said, picking up Tsubasa, whom had just walked into the kitchen, "She said that the doctor always has to be positive that his patients are okay and he keeps them there longer than they have to be."

"Oh, I see…" Krad said, rolling his eyes.

"You're a little wimp, you know that?" Dark said, out of the blue.

"Dark!" Sarah cried, "What was that for?"

"He didn't tell me directly that the Band Festival is coming up." He said, crossing his arms.

"Not my fault you always try and kill the person who told you," Krad snapped back, "Unless, of course, Miss Sarah was there."

Dark blushed, "S-shut up! That's not true!"

"Uh-huh," Krad smirked, "Of course not."

"Hey, um, Krad?" Sarah asked, "Would you mind if I stayed here for a few days? My house is really loud and stuff, and the nurse told me I still need to take it easy for a few more days."

"Sure, I don't care," Krad said, smiling. Sarah smiled, and bowed towards him, "As long as he isn't staying here, too."

"Hey!" Dark said, slamming his fist on the table, "Why can't I stay?"

"Because, you need to spend time with your brother. Besides, you're too much for me to handle."

"Fine, can I just stay tonight, then?" he asked. Krad shrugged.

"Only tonight, if you can find a room to stay in." he said, taking his bowl over to the sink.

Dark smiled and went over to hug Sarah, "Sure, I can just stay in her room."

"God, you're a pervert," Krad sighed, "No, I meant if you could find a room with Satoshi or Daisuke."

"Why not you?"

"I don't want you within two feet of my room," Krad said.

"Jeez, the way you two fight, it's as if you guys are already married," Sarah said, laughing and starting to walk up the hall.

"That was so not even funny," Dark said in a robotic tone.

"Yea, it was." She said, and walked up the stairs.

Dark sighed, and sat on the counter, "So when is the band festival thing this year?"

"Let me look," Krad said, turning to the flyer, which he had taped onto the wall, "…This Saturday. Noon."

"Man, how many more practices do we have this week?"

"Well, we had one today, and have them tomorrow, Friday, and I think we practice a little before hand Saturday."

"Works for me." Dark said, laying on the countertop completely. "You think Sarah will have had enough rest by then?"

Krad smiled, "Even if she didn't, she would come anyway."

"Heh, good point." Dark said. "I just really don't want to go, what with all the snobs that go too."

"Good point," Krad nodded, "But I remember last year…that was really bad."

"What?"

"Well, last year,…they were trying to flirt with the Haradas and Sarah."

"So…they were trying to steal them away from me Daisuke, and Satoshi?"

"Yep, luckily, I was able to get the girls over to a 'safe zone' away from that band."

"Well," Dark said, smirking, "This year will be fun."

* * *

**Yea, sure, whatever. I just finished writing this on a 2-hour-delay I had one day and that was good because then, I wouldn't be able to update till I got back from Texas! Hey, if any of y'all live in Texas, send me a message!****_BlackAngel_**


	12. Alchemists and Ninjas

**Hey! Well, I think I'm going to finish the story soon, but don't quote me on it. I'm not too sure yet.**

**Also, I'm sure many of you thought I was dead…well, I'm not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: _Alchemists and Ninjas_**

"And, um, stay away from the buses," Dark said to Sarah and Hailey. "That's where most of those pervs hang out before and after the festival."

It was Saturday, and the festival was about to begin. Dark was just reviewing to the girls about the other flirtatious banders from other schools. Since Risa and Riku had Daisuke and Satoshi with them pretty much all the time, he didn't feel the need to tell them. Sarah and Hailey, however, didn't have anyone with them.

"Okay," Sarah said, "We got it. When you and Krad have to go meet Danielle and Haru, we're to immediately go find Greg and Olivia."

"And we have to keep Riley with us at all times." Hailey said, nodding towards Sarah's dog, who was playingwith Krad.

Dark smiled, and hugged them, "That's my girls."

"Come on, Loverboy," Krad said as Riley waddled over to the girls, "I just heard the teachers call."

"Okay," Dark said and kissed Sarah on the forehead, "Gotta go."

"Bye," the girls said simultaneously.

"Try to find Satoshi and the others if you can, okay?" Krad said, grabbing his case. The girls nodded, and he ran off with Dark towards the building where they were meeting everyone else.

"Man, those two are protective," Sarah laughed.

"Sure are," Hailey agreed, then looked behind her shoulder, "Hey, come on, I see blue hair."

" 'Kay, come on Riley." Sarah said, running over to meet Satoshi, who was standing with Risa, Riku, Daisuke, Olivia, and Greg.

"Let me guess…" Satoshi sighed, "Dark made you bring Riley so the perverts won't come near you?"

"Yep," Sarah laughed as Riley went up to each person, expecting them to pet him. "Of course, that will just give them a better excuse to come over."

"Did Dark give you 'the rules' again like he did yesterday?" Daisuke asked.

"Of course," Hailey said as Sarah pulled out headphones and put them in her ear.

"Rules?" Risa asked.

"What rules?" Riku said.

"Dark is worried that people from other bands are going to come and take you girls away from us." Daisuke said.

"We weren't told any rules." Olivia said.

"Yea, that's because you three have me, Satoshi and Greg with you all the time. Since this is a band event, Dark can't stay with Sarah. And Hailey doesn't have a boyfriend at all. So, he told those two rules to protect themselves, right Sarah?" Daisuke said, all in one breath.

"Like one last cigarette, last cigarette. I will savor it, the last cigarette." She sang under her breath.

"She brought her iPod with her." Satoshi sighed and pulled a headphone from her ear.

"Huh?" she said, "Were you talking to me?"

"Yea, they were." Hailey mused. Just then, the announcer called over the loud speaker.

"Attention Festival guests," it rang through the stadium, "The competition will start shortly."

"Better get our seats," Greg said, putting his arm around Olivia.

"Food anyone?" Sarah said, "I don't really feel like sitting down yet, and the guys' performance isn't for awhile."

"Good point." Daisuke said, handing some money to Sarah, "Just get one of everything."

"Okay, I'll come with you to help you carry stuff," Hailey said as they started to walk away with Riley.

"Oh no you don't," Satoshi said, "You have to take someone else with you other than the dog."

"What?" Hailey asked.

"Why?" Sarah whined.

"You know why," Satoshi said, "Besides, Dark would kill us if we let you go alone."

"Fine," Sarah said, "Then, who's coming?"

"I will," Daisuke said, "Dark will probably say that you two are my responsibility anyway."

"Okay, I'll stay with these guys," Riku said, and kissed Daisuke on the cheek.

"Be careful!" Olivia said as they started to walk towards the bleachers.

Sarah waved, then turned around to face the small walkway that led to the snack bar, "Okay, this will be divertido,"

"Why?" Daisuke asked, but the two girls ignored his question and ended up having him walk in between them, with the dog.

"Hey, I got a question," Hailey said, watching the teenagers with very bright and heavy uniforms walk around her. "If the competition is about to start, why are so many band kids up here and not with their own bands?"

"No se," Sarah shrugged. "Maybe their band directors are more lenient on when they have to all come together."

"Nope, that's not it," Daisuke said, looking at his watch, "The festival doesn't start until 12:30, it's only 11:45."

"Then why did Krad and the others have to go in already?" Hailey asked.

"Ellos son antipático," Sarah pouted. Hailey just stared at her.

"'They are mean' is what she said," Daisuke clarified, "Meaning the band directors."

"Oh," Hailey said. Then, they finally got to the snack bar and were waiting in line, when the girls spotted two banders in red and black, leaning against a tree and staring at them.

"Don't look now," Sarah said, turning her back to them, "but pervert banders are on the prowl."

"Man," Daisuke sighed, "I was hoping they wouldn't show up until, at least, after the beginning of the festival."

"Yea," Hailey nodded, then looked to get a better look at them. To normal girls, they would be pretty good-looking. Of course, Sarah and Hailey weren't normal girls,"Ewwww, those two are gross, too."

"Riley, shush," Sarah whispered, bending down to eye-level to scratch the growling dog's ears, hoping to make him stop.

"Wow, did my brother train him or something?" Daisuke laughed, watching as Sarah had to hold Riley's collar to stop him from going to attack the two boys.

"I don't think so," Sarah said, "But it sure does seem like it."

"Wow," Hailey said, "That's one special dog."

"Yep," Sarah said, still struggling to keep Riley back, "Damn. Sorry guys, can you order the food? I have to get Riley away from here so he can't see the guys."

"Sure," Hailey said. Sarah stood halfway up and handed Daisuke the few dollars from her pocket, then started to walk away.

"Hey, didn't you bring his leash?" Daisuke called after her.

Sarah shook her head, "I didn't think we'd actually run into some!"

Daisuke and Hailey laughed, then finally got to the front, ordered, and got the food. The people were nice enough to put all the food in boxes, then stack them into two bags, so it would be easier for them to carry. The two walked out of the way of the increasing line of hungry people, then stopped and looked around for Sarah and Riley.

"You see them?" Hailey asked, craning her neck over the crowd of people.

"Yep, I do," Daisuke said coldly, then started to walk over to a line of trees. "And guess who else I see."

"Damn, you're kidding, right?" Hailey said, following. They stopped a few feet away from the tree where Daisuke saw Riley standing in the attack position. They could just make out what Sarah and the two boys were talking about.

"If you don't get away from me in the next two seconds, I swear I'll let him kick your ass." They heard her say.

"Come on, baby." They heard a male voice say, "We won't tell your boyfriend, we promise."

"Of course you won't, 'cause we ain't gonna do anything." She snapped back at him

"Awww, don't be like that." Another boy said, "It would be fun."

"Heh, hey Dylan, remember when Eric did it? Ha. He was sore for a week." The first boy said.

Dylan reached his hand out to Riley, when the dog snapped at him, making him withdraw. Sarah stood up and stood next to her dog, "That's it, I'm outta here."

She saw Hailey and Daisuke and started to walk towards them, when Dylan grabbed her arm, "You know, it's not too smart for you to resist like that. Isn't that right, Alex?"

"Yep," Alex said as he walked in front of Sarah and pushed Riley away, "We always get what we want, you know."

"Well, not today," Sarah said, and kicked Alex over, and tried to release herself from Dylan, who wrapped both his arms around her and tighten his grip, making Sarah shout in protest, "Ow! Hey! Let me go!"

"Hey!" Daisuke finally shouted, "Let her go!"

The boys turned towards Daisuke and Hailey and started to laugh, "Oh, look. It's the runt she was with earlier." Alex said.

Daisuke kept walking towards him. So, Alex advanced towards him. When they finally met, Alex punched him in the face and pushed him to the ground.

"Daisuke!" Sarah shouted. She was hoping Riley would go help him, but he was too busy trying to bite Dylan.

"Hey Dylan!" Alex called out, "Take her back behind the buses." He smirked and turned to face Hailey.

Dylan also smirked, lifted Sarah off the ground and started to walk away, Riley following at his heels, "Don't forget to grab her too!"

"Hey, come on now, I'm not that stupid." Alex laughed, stepping over Daisuke and walking towards Hailey.

"Oh, no you don't." Hailey said. She tightly gripped the bag she was carrying and smashed Alex over the head.

"You little-" he said as he grabbed her and ran. Daisuke got up right after Alex jumped over him again, and followed closely behind, but also made sure neither boy could see him.

'_Ohhhh, this is bad!'_ he thought frantically as he ran in and out of bus rows, _'Dark's gonna kill me! Now, I don't even have the dog to help me!'_

He suddenly lost sight of the guys and the dog, and stopped to lean on a bus. As he caught his breath, he tried to think of all the possible ways to catch the guys off guard when he heard a scream, thud and a bark.

"Get away from me, you pervert!" Daisuke could tell that it was Sarah. He then heard a crash, another thud, and more barking.

'_Yes!'_ he thought as he ran towards the sound, _'Thank you Sarah!'_ The bangs and barking continued, but it was moving around. After a while, Daisuke finally saw Sarah flash by. He ran out into the row and saw her still running straight, "Sarah!"

She froze and spun around quickly. She saw it was Daisuke and smiled while running towards him, "Thank God it's you and not one of those perverts!"

"Uhhh," Daisuke laughed, "Where's Hailey and Riley?"

"Hailey ran opposite of the direction I went." She said as walked down from where she had came from, "I told Riley to come, but last I saw of him he was tackling one of the guys to the ground."

"Ouch for whoever that was." Daisuke said. Sarah laughed in agreement when they suddenly heard Alex scream.

"Damn dog! I swear I'm gonna kill you!" they heard. Sarah gasped and ran forward, then skidded to a halt in between two buses. Daisuke followed her and watched as Riley jumped up to attack the only boy standing.

"Looks like Riley got the better of him," Daisuke pointed out, nodding towards Dylan, who was staggering to get off the ground with the support of the bus.

"Get your damn hands off my dog!" Sarah erupted, running into the battle arena. She had heard Daisuke and was going to respond when Alex knocked Riley to the ground. Since she was about a foot or so shorter than the boy, she had to jump to punch him in the jaw.

"Always liked girls who fought tough," Alex gasped with a smirk. He suddenly grabbed Sarah by the arms, and pinned her to the bus.

"Damn girls…and dog..." Dylan said, wiping his bleeding mouth with his sleeve. Daisuke noticed that his band jacket looked to be a much deeper red than before.

"Wow…" Daisuke chuckled, "I didn't know those two could fight like that."

Riley was now up again, and went to attack Alex, except this time he had the help of his owner.

"Give old Alex a big kiss!" he said, leaning closer to Sarah's face. She smirked, and kicked him in the groin. He let go of her arms and hunched over (you know why) which gave Riley the perfect chance to knock him to the ground and bite him until he screamed for mercy.

"That's what you get, you bastard!" someone else shouted. Sarah looked up to see her partner in crime, Hailey, standing by Dylan, who was going in for the kill.

Sarah smirked and looked down at her dog to see he was tearing Alex's band jacket to shreds. "Ouch, that's gonna cost a bit of money," she said, then whistled so Riley would give his attention to her. When he did, she pointed to where Hailey was standing in a ninja-about-to-attack position. He growled and immediately plowed Dylan over.

"Hey!" Hailey said, with a smirk. "I coulda handled him."

"I know, but Riley hasn't been out hunting for awhile." Sarah said as she walked over to where her friend stood. Daisuke decided to finally go talk to the two ninja girls.

"Never knew you two could do that," he said as Riley chased and made both boys run away screaming for their lives.

"We trained," Hailey shrugged, "but on two different levels."

"Huh?" Daisuke asked.

"She's talking about something anime related." Sarah sighed.

"Oh," he said, "but what 'levels' is she talking about?"

Sarah smiled, "I trained on the 'alchemist' level and she trained on the 'shinobi' level."

"Let me guess…Full Metal Alchemist and Naruto…right?" he asked, already knowing what answer was going to be. Both girls nodded.

"I have to say," Hailey laughed, "For a stupid alchemist, you're not that bad, Ed."

"Same to you, Sakura," Sarah laughed as they started to try and find their way out of the maze of buses.

"Ed?" Daisuke asked, "Sakura?"

"It's simple really," Hailey smiled, "FMA is one of her favorite shows."

"And Naruto's one of hers," Sarah said, "So, we each picked a name from our fave shows, and now we call each other by that name."

"And you picked Edward from Full Metal Alchemist?" Daisuke asked. Sarah nodded.

"He kicks ass, man. Even without alchemy, he beats the crap outta people." She said with a smile.

"Right…" Daisuke said, "Please…don't involve me in any of that."

Hailey slug her arm around his shoulder and winked, "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Thank you," he said, "Now can we _please _go find everyone now?"

"Sure," Sarah said as Riley popped out in front of them. "Do you still have the food?"

"Oh, crap," Hailey said, "I dropped mine when the Alex kid grabbed me."

"Don't worry, I got it." Daisuke said, raising his arm to show the two bags.

"Yay! Thank you, Daisuke-chan." She said.

"You're going to use those Japanese words with me all the time, now aren't you?" he sighed. The girls nodded and laughed.

"Don't worry," Sarah said as they finally got back out to the concession stand, "I still use Spanish."

"Wait, I just thought of something…" Hailey said.

"What?" Daisuke asked.

"How many people do you think are out here?" she said, waving her arms at the general area around the stand.

Sarah shrugged, "Dunno. About 500?"

"Then wouldn't you think someone would have helped us with the guys?"

All three of them stopped and stared at each other. Daisuke laughed softly as he saw both girls start to fume.

* * *

**Yay! Okay, I finally found some time to type some more fanfics! Hope you like! Please review!**

**Yea, if you looked at my profile, you will see that my nickname is Edward and Hailey's is Sakura. Just because I felt like it, I decided to put that bit of real life in there. So, in future chapters, Hailey will probably call Sarah Ed more often. **

**I just like Ed a lot, he's awesome.**

**_BlackAngel_**


	13. Confrontation

**Hey peeps! Well, I'm trying to move at a faster pace since I'm not in such a rush to do things anymore. **

**Oh, by the way, my friend Olivia is over and she wants me to continue with the story right now, so yea. And, I'm gonna put in a plug for her story. Although not an anime one, but it is for CSI, so if you like that show, then go check it out cause I'm sorta in it under the name of 'Maura' because my name is the same as one of the characters. The story is called:**

_Kids Acting like Adults in the Big World_

If ya can't find it, then it's in my favorites! I would be very grateful if ya did read it! And so would Livvy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel, or my friends, but most of those new characters are real people.

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: _Confrontation _**

"Well, there they are!" Greg said loudly, waving his hand in the air, "Jeez, we thought you'd been captured by the concession bar zombie or something."

"Shut up, Science boy," Hailey snapped, "How's that grade doing? Have you gotten past an F yet?"

"Relax, you two." Sarah said as Riley ran up to Greg, wagging his tail.

"But seriously," Olivia said with a concerned voice, "Where were you three?"

"Well," Daisuke said, looking from Hailey to Sarah.

"Let's just say we never thought Dark and Krad were serious about them perverts." Sarah said, cocking her head and smiling

Risa gasped, "Are you serious?"

"Oh my God, what happened?" Olivia said with just as much concern as before. Hailey and Sarah sat between Olivia and Risa, with Greg on Olivia's side, Satoshi on Risa's side and Riku and Daisuke sitting behind them. So, Hailey and Sarah took turns explaining what happened while passing out food, and at the end, everyone was fuming, Greg the most.

"Those damn bastards!" he practically shouted, which shocked Sarah and Hailey.

"Why the hell do you care?" Hailey asked cautiously. She and Greg were at a rivalry and everyone knew that, so no one exactly knew why he was the most upset out of everyone.

"Uhh, well," he stammered, blushing a faint red.

"Awww!" Olivia exclaimed, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek, "Even though you hate her, you were still worried!"

"Yea, well…" he said, blushing more as Olivia continued to hug him.

Satoshi laughed, "They act like siblings since we hang out all the time."

"Oh, oh, oh!" Sarah exclaiming, practically jumping out of her seat, "Look, look! The band is coming!"

Everyone looked as the crowds around them cheered and clapped when teenagers in black and blue came marching out onto the field.

"Hey, I see Krad and Haru!" Hailey exclaimed, just as excitedly as Sarah, "And there's Dark and Danielle over there!"

The others laughed at the enthusiasm of the two girls. Somehow, no matter how bad a day anyone had, even the two girls themselves, Sarah and Hailey were able to cheer anyone up.

"Attention everyone!" the announcer called over the loudspeaker, "We now present the award-winning Seneca Valley marching band!"

Krad glanced at Haru and smiled. As big as the stadium was, they both could have sworn they heard Sarah and Hailey's individual screams. In the first song, Haru and Krad were close enough to be able to whisper to each other.

"Holy crap, they're loud." Krad whispered as the crowd cheering died down, except for the girls. Haru couldn't help but burst out laughing as the saw Daisuke, Riku, Risa and Olivia grabbed them a force them to sit back down. Luckily, she was able to keep her bursting down to a minimum.

"You should see them at lunch." Haru said through gasps of breath. She glanced up and saw the band directors step onto the platforms and she immediately straightened up. The conductors raised their arms, and the band began to play.

--

"Dark! Over here!" Sarah cried, jumping up and down and waving her arm. She, Hailey, Riley, Olivia and Greg were the only ones left since the other boys took their girlfriends home.

"There you are baby," he said as he put his arm around her waist and kissed her. Riley barked and jumped up on his back feet. Dark laughed and pet him on the head. "So, anything happen I should know about?"

"I would believe so," Krad said, walking out of the crowd with Danielle and Haru.

"Yea, we saw two kids from Butler all beat up and their uniforms looked terrible." Danielle said.

Haru laughed, "Yea, and by the tear marks, it looked like a _dog_ ripped it up."

"Not our fault those perverts attacked us," Sarah said, closing her eyes, "Riley was just doing what he was told."

"Good boy," Dark cooed, still petting the dog. No one noticed but Sarah herself, but Dark also had tightened his grip around her waist.

"Dark, not good boy," Krad said as they walked out to the parking lot, "Those kids could sue her."

"Then can't she sue right back?" Olivia asked, looking at Greg.

"Yea, she could. Actually both of them could." Greg said, nodding. "They could both sue for attempt rape and Sarah could sue for animal abuse."

"Fun, fun." Sarah said. Suddenly, she heard someone calling her name and looked to see her younger brother, Fletcher, running towards them.

"Well, whaddya know," Dark chuckled as Fletcher ran up and Dark messed with his blonde hair. "It's the munchkin."

"Dark…" Sarah said, shaking her head. "What are you doing here, Fletch?"

"Mom told me to come find you and make sure you were okay." He said as he pet Riley on the head and got a hug from Olivia. "And she's going to the store for something and said I have to stay with you."

"Okay," Sarah said with a smile. "I wish Mom would trust you more, I mean with you being twelve and all."

Fletcher looked down, "I know."

"It's okay," Hailey said, "You're a cool little kid, what with your crazy half a hat."

"That's not my fault either." He said. "Gramma made it."

"There they are!" a voice shouted. "Those bitches are over there!"

Dark turned and saw two boys with tattered clothes running towards them. "I'm guessing those are the boys you were talking about?"

"Yea," Sarah scowled as Riley started to growl.

"Huh?" Fletcher said.

"We'll tell you later," Sarah said as she pulled him closer to herself. "Just stay with me."

"Livvy, let's get outta here," Greg said, grabbing her hand.

"But what about them?" she asked.

"Hey, Greg!" Dark said over his shoulder. "Do me a favor and get these guys outta here."

"Sure thing, buddy." Greg said and started to lead Olivia, Danielle and Haru away. "Sarah, Hailey, that means you guys too."

"No it don't," Hailey said. "If they wanna scream at us, I say go ahead and let them."

"Hailey that's not the smartest thing…" Krad started as Greg shrugged and took the other girls away.

Alex and Dylan were now close. "Hey where's the little brat that was with you earlier?" Dylan unnecessarily shouted.

"Away on business," Dark said, walking up to the boys with Krad, and having Riley come to his side, "I'm here to take his place."

"S-Sarah…" Fletcher asked shakily, grabbing her hand and the sleeve of her shirt, "What's going on?"

"Don't worry," she said with a smile, "Dark and Krad will handle it."

"And Riley, too." Hailey added.

"So…" Dark continued, "I hear you did something pretty nasty to my friends over there."

"Man to man," Dylan said, "If you saw two girls like them, wouldn't you want some action too?"

"Hmm…" Dark said, "Well, if I were a pervert like you two are then hell yea I would."

"But seeing as how we're not…" Krad said, shrugging.

"Oh, come on!" Dylan shouted once more. "Don't be stupid! I saw the way you and the one with brown hair were acting all chummy just a few minutes ago!"

"That's because she's my girlfriend," Dark said coolly. Everyone was shocked he hadn't lost his temper yet.

"So you've done it with her already, huh?" Alex said with a smirk, "So… how was she?"

Dark suddenly punched him in the face and Riley then pounced on him, "Don't ever…" he said threateningly, "Talk about Sarah like that again…you hear me?"

"Riley!" Krad called and the dog retreated to his side.

"Must've been good…" Alex said under his breath. As he lifted himself up with his arms, Dark kicked him in the side of the head lightly, knocking him back to the ground.

"Damn you!" Dylan cried. He suddenly stormed over to where the girls and Fletcher were standing and got right up into Sarah's face, making Fletcher hide behind her. "Think you're so tough, don't you?"

"Never said that," she said coldly. "And I would advise you to get away from me."

"Now, why would I do that?" he hissed. "This fight's between Alex and macho man over there."

"Awww, now that's not fair…" Hailey said, making Dylan stare at her. "Krad was hoping for a fight…"

"Shut the hell up." Dylan sneered.

"Why d-don't you leave us a-alone?" Fletcher said quietly. Dylan pushed Sarah and Hailey out of the way and bent down to Fletcher's eye level.

"What'd you say punk?" he said, making Fletcher shake. Fletcher started to shake his head a little, but Dylan grabbed him by the shirt collar, "No, no, no. You said something, now I want to know what it is. So tell me, now!"

"Dylan!" Alex shouted from the ground with Dark and Krad still watching over him. "Leave the kid alone. They're right. We went way too far and we deserve what we got."

"Thank you," Dark said with a smile, then offered Alex his hand.

"No problem," Alex said, taking it. "It was Dylan's idea anyway."

"Like hell we went to far!" Dylan shouted.

"Whoa… talk about anger management…" Hailey sighed. "Now, come one dude. Your buddy realized his mistake and is gonna leave us in peace. You should do the same."

"Shut up," Dylan said, raising his free fist, "This kid still needs to give me an answer."

"Dylan!" Alex shouted.

"I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't h-have said anything." Fletcher said, raising his hands in defeat. Dylan sneered and punched him in the face.

"Fletcher!" Sarah cried, running to help her younger brother. Riley growled and ran forward on Krad's command.

"Damn it, Dylan, come on!" Alex said as he watched blood fall from Fletcher's lip.

"Why you buds with him?" Dark asked, walking forward.

"Get your hands off my brother!" Sarah commanded, grabbing Dylan's arm. She was able to pull him off, but the excitement made Fletcher's knees buckle and fall to the ground. Sarah fell to her knees beside him and cradled him in her arms.

"That's what you get, you little punk." Dylan said. When he turned, Hailey was standing there with her fists balled and face red from anger.

"You bastard…" she said, then kicked him in the groin and punched him in the face. She looked down at Riley who was standing beside her, "Riley…get him."

"Nice…" Krad said, walking up and putting a hand on her shoulder as Riley chased Dylan away. "Little excessive, though."

"Dylan!" Alex yelled and ran after him and the dog. About 100 yards away, Riley turned around and ran back to where Sarah and Dark were taking care of Fletcher.

"Bastards," Dark said as he pulled a t-shirt out of his band bag and wiped Fletcher's lip, making him quiver.

"It's okay, Fletch." Sarah said, "We'll fix you up."

"They a-aren't going t-to come back, are they?" Fletcher asked, staring at his sister.

"If they do," Krad said crouching down, and smiling, "We'll take care of them."

"But I doubt they will," Hailey said, "Unless they want me to kick their asses again."

Fletcher laughed as Riley started to lick his bruised face. "Come on," Sarah said, standing and helping up her brother, "I think it's time to go to Dairy Queen."

"Yay!" Hailey shouted, thrusting her arms into the air. "But I'm not paying."

"Weren't expecting you to." Sarah said.

"We might want to go get the others," Fletcher said. "They would get mad if we went without them."

"Already on that," Dark said, pointing at Krad, who was on the cell phone. He then smiled and rubbed Fletcher's head, "Thanks for the offer, though."

* * *

**Whoo hoo! Another chapter finished. Well, my friend e-mailed me all freaked out thinking I was really going to end the story soon. Yes, it is true I said that at the top of the last chapter, but I meant there would only be a few more chapters. So, to put it simply, it's not like it'll be done by June. So, Dana, don't freak out anymore, okay? You'd be the first to know when I would end it, I promise.**

And another thing, I'm sure many of you are asking why I keep adding on more characters like every chapter. That's because:

1: I feel like being confusing at points

2: My friends who like anime or more preferably DNAngel always ask me to make them characters

3: Because the newest character I added (Fletcher) is one of my favorite characters in another anime. Yea, Fletcher is from Full Metal Alchemist, so if you want to know what he looks like, go check it out because he looks pretty much the same here as in the show.

**_BlackAngel_**


	14. Explosions of Ice Cream

**Yo! Well, this story sure is booming. I wonder what is it about comedies (or whatever the hell it is) like this that make people like it so much. But hell, whatever it is, I'm glad y'all like it!**

**Disclaimer: don't own it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: _Explosions of Ice Cream_**

"Homecoming is not in a week!" Dark said through bites of his ice cream. They were still at the Dairy Queen from after the incident with Alex and Dylan. "There would've been banners all around the school."

"There have been." Greg said, "You haven't been at school all week, remember? You've been taking care of grater girl over here."

Sarah smiled as Dark hugged her and shook his finger at Greg. "It's okay, Dark," she said, taking his ice cream although she had her own, "I'm probably gonna be called much worse by those jerks at school."

"So, are you two going together?" Fletcher asked.

"No duh, squirt," Dark said. "She's only been my girlfriend, like, forever."

"Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream, ice cream…" Hailey sang between bites of her ice cream.

"No, I mean, Sarah is only in the eighth grade. I didn't think she was aloud to go." Fletcher said defensively.

"Yea, you're right. I didn't think kids from our school are aloud to go." Danielle thought out loud.

"I probably wouldn't go, even if we were aloud." Sarah said.

"Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream…" Hailey continued, making Greg stare at her and Fletcher move closer to his sister.

"What? Why not?" Dark asked.

"Dresses…make up…way too much for me." She said, eating some of Dark's ice cream, "Besides, I normally watch Fletcher on Saturdays."

"Oh, come on!" Dark pouted, "He's a seventh grader…can't you convince your mom to let him stay home alone?"

"I've tried millions of times." She shrugged, "She won't let him. Something about neighborhood boys and exploding things in our backyard."

"Exploding?" Haru asked, an evil grin overtaking her face. Fletcher nodded.

"Yea, some of my friends and me set pillows on fire with gasoline one time when we were eight." He said in all seriousness.

"Fletcher…you're my new best friend." Haru said, leaning across the table to give him a hug.

"Never mind about that plan." Dark said, rolling his eyes.

"Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream…" Hailey continued to sing.

"Okay, that's it." Haru said, "What the hell is her problem?"

"I've tried to figure that out…many times…" Krad said as Hailey gave Haru an evil glare, then resumed her singing.

"Wow… we sure do stray from topic." Olivia said, laughing.

"Oh…what where we talking about?" Greg asked.

"Homecoming." Danielle said, shaking her head.

"And why Sarah can't go…" Dark pouted again, taking a bite of his ice cream. "But we figured that out, and it's a good reason she can't slash probably can't go."

"Well, maybe you can get some girl in like the ninth grade to take him." Krad suggested.

"No way." Sarah said without hesitation.

"Why not?" Krad said, "That way you could still keep an eye on him some of the time."

"No. I'm not letting my _younger_ brother go with someone in the ninth grade or higher." She said, closing her eyes and taking a bite of her own Blizzard.

"Awww, you're being protective!" Greg said in a mock baby voice. Sarah flicked ice cream at his face. "Hey!"

"I'm not being protective." She said monotonously. "I just think it's wrong that you want to hook up my younger brother for y'all's own selfish gain."

"She's right, Greg." Olivia said apologetically. "I'm sorry, Sarah, Fletcher."

"Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream…" Hailey continued. She had now started bouncing up and down in her seat and Fletcher moved closer to Sarah.

"Okay, so we won't do that." Dark said. "But I mean, a lot of kids in the ninth grade are really short. We can just say he's one of them."

"We could." Sarah said, "But some of the teachers there know our family pretty well…they would kick him out."

"And you would have to go with him…" Danielle said.

"Well, wait…Danielle, if you could go, would you? With Krad, I mean." Olivia asked. "Because you could go with Krad and she could go with Dark. Maybe Hailey or Katie would be willing to watch Fletcher?"

"I guess I could…" Katie said. "Hailey, you open that night?"

"Ice cream, ice cream, _chocolate_ ice cream…" she continued to say.

"How the hell are we gonna shut her up enough to get an answer?" Dark asked Sarah, the only person who knew how to do that.

"Easy." She said as she reached across Fletcher, picked up Hailey's ice cream and shoved it in her face. Hailey grew quiet as her eyes grew wide. As she turned to glare at Sarah, she flicked some of her Blizzard at her.

"Edward!" she shouted, reaching blindly for a napkin. Krad laughed and handed her one. "What the hell was that for?"

"Sakura…do you not know when you're annoying the crap outta people?" Sarah asked, returning to eat her Blizzard as if nothing happened.

"I was annoying someone?" Hailey asked. "Who?"

Krad sighed as he motioned to everyone. "Thank you, Sarah. At least you could get her back to this world."

Hailey turned back to her ice cream and glared as she ate it, "Stupid alchemist."

Sarah heard it and turned towards her with a smirk, "Stupid Sasuke lover."

"I love Gaara and you know it." She spat back. "Shorty."

"Yaoi freak…" Sarah whispered.

"I DO NOT LIKE YAOI!" Hailey yelled as she tried to punch Sarah, but Fletcher blocked her. She relaxed and she and Sarah looked at each other, and laughed.

"Uh, yea…anyway…" Krad said. "Answer the question, Hailey."

"And that was?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Next Saturday, are you free?" Haru asked.

"Next Saturday…yea I think I'm open. That's Homecoming ain't it?" Hailey said.

"Yea, that's our dilemma." Dark said. "Sarah can't go unless she finds someone to watch Fletcher."

"And Katie." Danielle said, "Seeing as she likes to blow things up, too."

"Sure, I'll hang out with Fletcher," Hailey said, slugging her arm around his shoulder. "We could go see a movie or something."

"There," Dark said. "Now that your brother has a babysitter, will you _please_ come to Homecoming with me?"

Sarah smiled, "Well, I don't see any harm."

"Yay!" Dark said and hugged her tight.

"Okay, so Olivia and Greg are going…" Danielle said. They nodded, "Sarah and Dark are going…and me and Krad are going, right?"

"Yep," Krad said, nodding. Danielle smiled and looked down to her ice cream so no one saw her blushing.

"Sweet," Dark said as he tried to throw his trash away like an NBA star, but missed. "Well, we'll have to have an after party."

"Hell yea," Sarah said as she got up from the table, with Fletcher following. Everyone grabbed their stuff and started to leave.

"So, who's house?" Krad asked as they walked out of the Dairy Queen and waited for the light to change for them to walk across the street.

"Yours," Dark said as if there was no debate about it.

"Wait…why mine?" Krad asked defensively. "There's no way everyone's parents will let them go because my parents aren't going to be there."

"That's exactly _why_ we can have it at your house." Dark said with a devilish grin. The light change and they walked across the street. "No rules."

"Dark…that's not exactly fair…" Sarah started shaking her head.

"Yay! Party at my house!" Hailey shouted, then looked down at Fletcher, "Now, even we can go."

"You guys were going to come anyway." Sarah said, rolling her eyes.

"Dark, maybe Krad doesn't want us trashing his house." Greg said. They were now passing a corner park and were headed towards the school, where they would all go their separate ways.

"Or maybe he does." Dark said, "If he ever gets married, he'll have to know how to clean for when the misses gets sick."

"True…" Sarah said, "And besides, Krad, none of us can have an after party. All our parents are old and will want to go to bed early."

"That's not a good reason." Krad sighed.

"Well, Olivia and Greg have younger siblings who go to bed before they do." Hailey said, "Even on Saturdays."

"Dark and Sarah don't." Krad spat back. He was getting annoyed that he was like the "Mother" figure for the whole group.

"My parents are strict as hell." Sarah said. "And Dark's parents would criticize everyone's outfits and stuff."

"Oh, I hate that." Haru said as the school came into sight.

"Why not either of your houses?" Olivia said to Danielle and Haru.

"I can't get into my house," Danielle said. "My parents are out of the country, I'm staying at Haru's."

"So…why not Haru's?" Greg asked.

"Because my grandma's over this weekend." Haru said, grimacing.

"Why is that so bad?" Fletcher asked. They walked into the school's parking lot and stood there, figuring no one was leaving since their conversation wasn't over yet.

"She'll want you to rub her feet and she'll ask for one of the guys to give her a bath." Haru replied, closing her eyes and cringing.

"Okay, that's defiantly out!" Dark cried. "So…whose house is left?"

"Mine!" Hailey cried, waving her arm in the air.

"Shut up! It's not even your house!" Krad spat. He sighed and leaned against the random tree in the lot. "Why does everyone treat me like I'm the mother here?"

"Because you're the oldest!" Sarah said with a smile on her face. "And the oldest always takes care of the younger guys!"

"Like Sarah takes care of Fletcher." Dark said. "So…will you let us do it at your house?"

Krad sighed. There was no way to say no to this group. "Fine…as long as it's all people I know."

"So…pretty much only the people in this little family of ours?" Hailey asked.

"Yep, pretty much." Krad said.

"Sweet." Sarah said. She stretched her arms and yawned. "Well, it's about 2 o'clock. Time for me and Fletch to go home."

"Okay, I'll walk you two home and then go take a nap." Dark said, putting his arm around Sarah.

"Take a nap at your own house this time," Fletcher said as Sarah grabbed his hand.

"Maybe I will…" Dark said with a grin as he rubbed Fletcher's blonde hair. "Probably won't."

"That's not cool…" everyone heard Fletcher say as they walked towards their street.

"Yea, me and Danielle better hit the road too." Haru said. "My mom expects us home by 2: 30."

"Okay, I'll see you later, Krad," Danielle said as she gave Krad a kiss on the cheek, then waved to everyone and ran off with Haru. "Bye!"

"You sure it's okay, Krad?" Olivia asked as she waved bye to the two girls.

"What, the party? Yea, it's fine." Krad said, smiling and shaking his head.

"Okay, cool." Greg said, slapping him on the shoulder. "Thanks a lot, dude."

"No problem."

"Well, we better get going too, Greg." Olivia said, grabbing his hand, "We have some homework to finish up for Monday."

"Okay. Yo, Krad, you want to come with us? We could probably use your smarts." Greg said with a smirk.

"Nah, I better take Hailey home and make sure Satoshi is okay."

"Oh yes, and are you going to tell him the plans for next weekend?" Olivia asked.

"He will probably be all 'That's great, don't go in my room!'" Hailey said, deepening her voice to do a horrible Satoshi impression.

"Ha, I doubt he'll be like that." Krad laughed.

"Alright, well, whatever." Greg said, then turned and started to walk away with Olivia, "Catch you later."

"Bye-bye Greg!" Hailey shouted, "Bye-bye Olivia!"

"You sure are excited." Krad said as they started to walk towards their own street.

"Hello? Where have you been for the past…oh, I don't know… since I was born?" Hailey asked. "I'm always that hyper…Sarah is too."

"Yea, I know. You two are crazy." Krad laughed.

"You know…" Hailey said as the walked up to the end of their street, "A lot of people look up to you."

"Like?" Krad asked.

"Well, not look up to, I mean…like…you take care of everyone, like a parent." Hailey stumbled, "I don't know how to say it."

"No, people just take advantage of me…all the damn time." Krad sighed.

"Ha. Yea right." Hailey laughed. "Dude, I heard someone say they were going to do something to make you do something for them and Dark beat 'em to a pulp."

"You sure it was Dark?" Krad asked as the got to the front door and saw it locked, meaning Satoshi wasn't home yet,

"Positive," Hailey smiled, "Even ask Sarah."

"Well, that's good…I guess." Krad chuckled.

"So anyway!" Hailey said, clapping her hands together, "All seriousness aside, do you think your parents are really going to let us have a party here? I mean, most, if not all, of the guys will probably be here so late, they'll just spend the night."

Krad smiled like an evil genius who just came up with a plan, "That's why…we're not telling them."

"Are you serious?" Hailey asked, laughing a little as they walked into the house and Tsubasa wound around their legs.

"Yep," Krad said, "It's a Saturday, they probably won't even come home."

"Yes!" Hailey yelled, then fell onto the couch. "Krad…you're finally becoming an evil genius like me and Sarah."

* * *

**Okay! Well, this is a random kinda filler chapter. All well, it's sweet all the same. So, I hoped you like! Any suggestions, just leave a message!**

_**BlackAngel**_


	15. Homecoming Havoc

Hey y'all! I updated a story like 2 weeks ago, but it feels like I haven't updated in months! Okay, maybe this story I haven't updated in at least a month.

**Oh yea, and Sarah will be speaking much more Southern because I just got back from Big Stuf in Florida and there were a bunch of Southern people there. Anyway, I used to have an accent when I lived in Texas, but since I moved up North, it's gone away, well, for a while at least, I'm going to have an accent when I speak and since Sarah is a reflection of me, that's how she's going to speak.**

**Disclaimer: do not own.

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: _Homecoming Havoc_**

Dark and Krad faced each other and examined the other's appearance.

"Looking good," Dark said as he pulled Krad's bowtie tighter.

"You too," Krad said as he nodded. It had been a week since the group had sat in the Dairy Queen and talked about Homecoming. And what a week it had been. Sarah was finally able to go back to school after her recovery from the cheese grater incident. All of her friends were happy to see her, so, of course, they all asked her a million questions each. Sarah never lost her cool and answered each question calmly, no matter how many times the question was asked. Dark, on the other hand, got annoyed anytime someone got near her if he was around.

"They're just curious," Sarah had said with a smile to Dark on Wednesday after he threatened to beat up a boy for asking what kind of treatment doctors gave her. "I mean, it's not everyday someone gets hit with a cheese grater."

"Now," Hailey said as she looked at the clock, then sat on the couch. "Dark, people are probably going to ask Sarah about her accident, so…"

"Don't kill anyone." Satoshi said as he walked into the kitchen from upstairs.

Dark stared at him, "Hey, I thought you four were going on a double date." He said, motioning at his brother and Satoshi.

"We're going after you four leave," Daisuke said. "But anyway, Brother, for once, do something for Sarah. Don't kill anyone under any circumstances."

"Yea, yea, yea. _I know_. If I get too ticked, Krad, you have permission to stuff my head in the toilet." Dark said, rolling his eyes.

"You know I will," Krad said with a smirk. The doorbell suddenly rang and Krad went to answer it.

"So if you guys are leaving after they do, where are the Haradas?" Hailey asked as she slung her arm over the side of the couch.

"We're meeting them there," Daisuke said. Sarah and Danielle walked into the kitchen, both wearing long dresses, with Fletcher standing closely behind his sister and Haru behind Danielle. "Wow…you two look…great."

"Yea," Hailey said as she sat up on the couch and Fletcher came and sat beside her, "Love the colors."

"Hey, at least it ain't pink." Sarah laughed as she spun around, making her blood red, spaghetti-strap dress and straightened, long, light brown hair flutter around her. Dark hugged her from behind and kissed her on the cheek. She then looked at Danielle who had her shoulder-length butterscotch hair back in a loose bun and her dress was almost identical to Sarah's, only hers was black. "You know, you're lucky, Danielle, you get to wear black."

"Aww, you still look better," Dark said as he rested his head on her shoulder and started to rock the two of them back and forth.

"Ew, Dark, wait until you get to the school to do that to my sister." Fletcher joked.

"Shut up, munchkin." He stuck his tongue out at him.

"Hey, you still need to be nice to my brother," Sarah said. She then looked at Fletcher, "And _you_. Be good for Sakura and Haru."

"Aaaw, he'll be an angel." Hailey said as she hugged him.

"Yea, see? There's his halo." Haru said, putting her fingers in a ring above his head.

"Held up by these horns." Hailey said as she moved her hands to where her pointer fingers were sticking up right inside Haru's fake halo.

Sarah laughed and shook her head. Krad then stood and patted Hailey on the head, "Okay, well if you've got everything…we'll be off."

"Yea, have fun, Hailey," Danielle said as Krad and her walked down the foyer. "Haru's a handful in herself."

"Shut up," Haru said as she sat on the couch.

"See y'all later!" Sarah shouted as she turned away and waved at them.

"Bye-bye, Ed!" Hailey yelled as they all walked outside.

So, Haru, Fletcher, Hailey, Satoshi and Daisuke all watched from the front porch of Krad's house as the other four turned the street corner and headed for the school. Satoshi was the first to move. "Okay, me and Daisuke are going to go meet the Haradas, okay?"

"Cool, have fun." Hailey said with a smile. "Call if you need anything."

"We will," Satoshi said as he waved and Daisuke followed him down the street, going the opposite direction as the Homecoming-goers.

"Yay! Par-tay!" Haru yelled as the three went back into the house and Hailey shut the door.

"Yea, what are we going to do tonight?" Fletcher asked as Haru fell onto the couch and Hailey opened the freezer and got out a tub of strawberry ice cream.

"I don't know." Hailey said as she got two spoons, one for her and one for Fletcher, and stuck hers into the tub. "I mean, they expect us to stay home until they get back for the after-party."

"Then let's go out." Fletcher said. "We could go see a movie or something."

"Or we could go hang at the mall." Haru suggested, raising her arm above the couch.

"We could be good little angels and not cause trouble…" Hailey said, then smiled evilly.

Fletcher was the first to get the idea, "So…what'd you have in mind?"

Hailey beamed, "Well…"

--

"For the last time, _no_." Dark said as he put his arm around Sarah and pulled her away from the punch bowl and closer to him, making her almost spill her drink. "I'm not going to dance with you. I've got her."

"Oh, Dark, I don't mind." Sarah said, taking a sip of the red liquid in her hand. "You can dance with…"

Sarah looked at the girls surrounding the two of them and saw the hungry wolf look in their eyes. They wanted Dark badly. And they would do anything to get him. Dark tightened his grip and jabbed Sarah in the side with his finger. Sarah understood now why Dark would not let her out of his sight.

"What did you say?" one of the girls asked sweetly despite the hungry look towards Dark and the 'I'm going to murder you' look she was giving to Sarah.

"I said no, you can't dance with him." She said sternly. All the girls looked at her with burning eyes. She knew how girls could get over one guy. "Besides, how many times has Dark told you no, anyway?"

Suddenly, one of the football team members came running over and slung his arm around Dark's shoulder, making him jump. "Hey buddy," he said, nodding to each of the five girls in front of them. "Hey, come with me for a sec."

He suddenly jerked Dark away from Sarah and dragged him to the other side of the gym. Sarah peeked over the girls' heads to see Krad also being taken hostage by a football player, leaving Danielle stranded in a group of boy-hungry girls. The apparent leader of the girls suddenly got into Sarah's face, "Who do you think you are, bitch?"

Sarah pushed the girl away, put her drink on the table and took a deep breath, then stared the girl straight in the eye without blinking. "I think I am Sarah Dunn. And who are you?"

The girl cocked her hip and put her hand on it. "Don't get smart with me, bitch. I've seen you around campus."

One of the groupies behind her tapped her on the should, "She's only an 8th grader."

The leader gasped, "An 8th grader? Then why the hell are you hanging out with someone as awesome as Dark?"

"Hmmm," Sarah said as she put her hand on her chin and held her elbow with her other hand. "Maybe it's because…he's my _boyfriend._"

The girl balled her hands into fists. "I'm older than you! Show some damn respect!"

"Why should I?" Sarah said as she put her hands on her hips, "You're the one whose acting like they're two year old."

With that, Sarah walked through the girls and met Danielle in the middle of the gym. Danielle looked behind Sarah and saw the fuming girls. She looked back at her friend, who had a satisfied smile on her face. "You had the same problem, huh?"

"Ja ja." Sarah said. "I didn't know Krad had a fan club too."

"Oh yea…" Danielle laughed, looking back at the growling girls. "I think there's just one fan club for both of them."

"Oh," Sarah shrugged. "Well, because of the fan girls, I lost my drink. Wanna go get another one with me?"

"Eh, what the hell," Danielle shrugged as they walked past the still fuming fan girls. "It's not like we know where our dates are anyway."

So, the girls drank punch, ran into Olivia, who said Greg was also kidnapped and talked for about a half an hour until they saw their dates again, who were sopping wet from their shoulders up.

"Oh my," Sarah said as she looked over and saw the two boys coming. "I would give you a hug but…"

"Stupid football players…" Dark said as Sarah grabbed a napkin and tried to mop up some of the water dripping from Dark's hair. "Just because we wouldn't help them get some chicks…then we refused to give some kid a swirlie…"

"They gave one to each of us." Greg said as Olivia also grabbed a few napkins and started to wipe him off and Danielle did the same for Krad.

Suddenly, one of the Krad and Dark fan girls came up and put an arm around Danielle and Sarah. "Heyyyyyy Dark! Heyyyyyy Krad!"

"Uhhhh hey…you." Dark said as he watched the girl blush a laugh. "I didn't think you were friends…with…these two…"

"Silly, of course we are!" she laughed. "We'll be right back, I have to borrow these two for a minute!"

The girl dragged the two off, leaving Krad, Dark, Greg and Olivia staring at each other. "Uhhh…" Krad said, "What just happened?"

"That's what I want to know." Dark said.

"Okay, what the hell do you want?" Sarah asked as the girl dragged the two into the middle of a circle of girls.

The girl's sweet smile turned into a smirk as she turned to face Sarah and Danielle. "I'm giving you one warning, get away from Krad and Dark."

"Uhhh how about no." Danielle said, crossing her arms. "Krad is _my_ boyfriend and Dark is _Sarah's_ boyfriend."

"Bite me," Sarah said as she turned and attempted to leave the circle when the other girls blocked her exit. She felt the club leader put a hand on her shoulder and gripped it tightly.

"I said only one warning." The girl said. "Now get ready."

"No, I think you get ready," Danielle said as she sighed.

"Shut the hell up, bitch!" the girl growled.

Danielle sighed again, "Sarah, please don't be harsh."

Sarah didn't say a word, but by the look on the other girls' faces, Danielle could tell Sarah was smiling. The girl spun Sarah around back towards her and got her fist ready, but Sarah already had her fists together and went aiming towards the girl's face. She hit square on the cheek, sending the girl spinning backwards towards nearby chairs close to a wall. The girl fell into the chairs, flying over them and landing face first on the floor and her legs dangling in the air.

Sarah walked over behind the chairs, got on her knees and looked at the girl. "You lose…bitch."

Sarah walked back to where Danielle was still surrounded by girls. "What?" Sarah asked as Danielle shook her head. "I held back a little!"

"Can't you act like a lady when you where a dress?" Danielle laughed. They both suddenly remembered where they were and looked to see the girls of the circle were wearing angry faces. They suddenly started closing in on the girls, "Uh-oh…hey, by any chance…could you take on twenty at once?"

"Jeez, this many didn't come at us before!" Sarah said. "Crap, this is bad…"

"You just figured that out?" Danielle snapped. The two girls went back to back and got ready for what was coming for them, but they both knew Sarah was going to get more blows.

By this time, Dark and Krad realized that there was trouble and tried to go help, but the entire football team came out of nowhere and blocked them. Dark motioned for Greg to get Olivia out of there and then balled his hands into fists. "Damn…" Dark said, "We're all screwed now…"

Sarah took a deep breath and got her footing right. She decided she was either going to fight off as many as she could then get Danielle out safe and keep fighting or…grab Danielle and run like hell. One of the larger girls grabbed Sarah's shoulder and she prepared for the worst when suddenly she saw a squirt of water hit the girl's face, making her look away and take her hand off her shoulder. Danielle and Sarah looked at each other.

"Don't touch my sister!" they heard Fletcher yell. They both looked to see him standing on the edge of the circle with black paint on his face and a squirt gun in his hand. He started to spray every girl surrounding the two, making them run away. As the circle cleared, they could see Haru doing the same thing for the boys and the football players. When all the girls were gone, Fletcher came up and hugged his sister. "Hey, you okay?"

She smiled, "Yea, we're both fine, but, uhhh, what are y'all doing here?"

"We got bored at the house." Fletcher said with a smile.

"Whose idea was it to ambush the dance?" Danielle asked.

"Attention!" the loud speaker buzzed, "Will all Dark and Krad fan girls please report to the parking lot!"

Sarah started laughing as Dark, Krad and Haru came over to them. "Oh man…"

"Yea, it was mostly Hailey's idea." Haru said.

"How about we talk over here…" Krad said as he pushed Sarah and Fletcher over closer to the wall and all the others followed.

"Man, this is perfect! Wish I would've thought of it!" Sarah said as she leaned against the wall.

"No, you did your part." Haru said as she watched twenty girls go out into the hall.

"Yea, you beat that girl pretty good." Fletcher said.

Sarah fake curtsied and then, they heard another announcement. "Oh yea, will all football players come also!"

"Ha." Dark said as the group walked out of the gym and out towards the front doors to the parking lot. "This is going to be _funnnnnnnnnn."

* * *

_

Yay! Okay, sorry it took me a longggggggg time for me to update, but I've been busy! So, yea, I'm really sorry!

_**BlackAngel**_


	16. The Chili Flies At Night

**Whoa! Holy snap! Gomen, gomen, gomen! I have been soooooo busy! Ack!**

**Disclaimer: don't own no one…not even the characters I made up…**

** Okay, why is the magic line button not working?**

**--------  
**

**Chapter 16: _The Chili Flies At Night_**

"What's going on?" Olivia asked as she saw Fletcher, Sarah, Dark, Haru, Danielle and Krad come walking out of the gym. "Huh? Where'd you two come from?"

"And what the hell is Hailey doing in the office?" Greg said as some passing girls gave Sarah an angry glare, making Dark put his arm around her waist.

"Well, we didn't know what she was gonna do, she just told us to go raid the gym and find you guys." Fletcher said as the last few football players and fan girls walked by and the group followed from far behind.

"No one would believe me if they saw me in person," Hailey said as they walked past the office. She was leaning against the glass door, apparently waiting for their arrival. "I had to say it over the intercom to make it sound important."

"Nice," Danielle said. "But…how'd you get into the office?"

"I tricked the security officer," she said with a smile. "Told him someone was setting the field on fire. So he grabbed a fire extinguisher and ran off, leaving the doors wide open."

"Yea, but the PA system is in the principal's office…and that has it's own door and lock." Krad said.

Sarah smiled, "You didn't…"

"Yep, I did." She said, making them both laugh as they stopped a few feet short of the doors to the outside.

"What did she do?" Dark asked, confusing painting his face.

Sarah stopped laughing and sighed, "She took a chair to the door."

"What?" Olivia shrieked.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Greg gasped.

"In the latest Fruits Basket manga…" Sarah started.

"Oh, here we go," Greg snapped. "Another thing relating to Banana Boat."

"It's called Fruits Basket, and I like it, too!" Olivia said. She turned back to Sarah and listened.

"…and at one point, Yuki gets locked in a closet. They got him out when Machi whacked the door with a chair, making it come off its hinges." She said, then turned back to Hailey. "Good work."

"They probably have security cameras." Krad sighed, knowing he would have to somehow pay for the door.

"Well, that's good. They will know what a good kid I am then." She said, pulling a screwdriver out of her pocket. "I put the door back on."

"Well, wait…" Haru said. "Where's the security guard you said was here?"

"I told him to go home. He left in his car about 15 minutes ago." Hailey said. "He looked kinda old. I felt bad for him, working the shift on his own this late."

"And he believed you?" Greg asked.

"Like I sad, he was old. I think he was losing his hearing." Hailey shrugged.

"Uhhh, can't we explain this later?" Fletcher asked. "Those people are still outside…"

"Huh? Oh, right!" Sarah exclaimed. "But wait…what are we gonna do with them?"

"I don't know…but we'd better hurry…" Haru said. "Some of them are coming back."

"No they're not." Greg said, running towards the door, somehow locking all eight of them. He turned and faced the rest of them. "Hey, it took you guys a long time to get this plan up and running. And I sure as hell don't wanna see it fall apart this early in the game."

"Oh Greg…" Olivia said. "You're so sweet!"

"I know," Greg smiled. "Now, Livvy, Haru and Fletcher. Come with me. We're gonna lock the rest of the doors in the building."

Fletcher looked at his sister with concern, "Are you guys going to be okay? I mean, the girls are going to be angry…and so are the football players…"

Sarah crouched a little, smiled and patted his head. "We'll be fine. But, can you leave me your squirt gun? I may need it."

"Yea. I brought a smaller spare." He said as he handed it to her. As she examined it, Fletcher hugged her. "Be safe."

She hugged him back and kissed him in the forehead, "Always am."

"Okay, let's go." Greg said, grabbing Olivia's hand and running, with Haru and Fletcher following.

"W-Wait…! I'm in a dress here!" Olivia shouted as they disappeared round the corner.

"Okay, well the part of them getting back in is handled…" Sarah said, turning back to the other four.

"Yea, now what are we going to do?" Danielle asked.

"The plan was never extended that far…" Hailey said with a 'whoops' grin.

"That's okay…we'll improvise…" Sarah said.

"With what may I ask?" Krad asked. "All we have is that squirt gun and I doubt it has enough water to do anything of real value…"

"True…" Sarah said.

"Well, whatever the plan is…" Dark said. "Someone is going to have to go outside, aren't they?"

"Wait a minute!" Sarah cried, snapping her fingers. "Dark, do you eat the same nasty food we eat in the middle school?"

"Yea…why?" Dark asked.

"Ha! Perfect!" she cried.

"What's perfect?" Danielle asked. "I'm confused."

"Okay, do you know if there's a place in this building with random objects…oh say…water balloons?" Sarah asked.

"Yea, in room 215. It's one of the Biology rooms…" Krad said.

"Okay, Dark, you were right. Someone is going to have to go outside." Sarah said.

"Okay, I normally understand what you say, but I'm totally confused now…" Hailey said.

Sarah held up her pointer finger. "Balloons."

"Ha! Amazing." Hailey suddenly laughed.

"Who's going to have to go outside?" Krad asked. Hailey and Sarah looked at each other, then at the boys with puppy dog smiles. "Oh no, I am NOT going out there!"

--

"I hate them." Krad said as he and Dark snuck out a door. He shivered as the wind blew against his bare skin.

"No, you don't" Dark said, closing the door quietly and walking up towards the parking lot.

"Hello?" Krad screamed quietly. "We're _SHIRTLESS_ here!"

"It's part of their plan, I'm sure." Dark said as one of the fan girls spotted him and told all her friends.

Krad sighed, "I don't understand. They are humiliating us, but don't even have the decency to tell us what they are doing!"

"Well, learn to trust them." Dark said as the girls came running towards them. "I have."

--

"Okay," Sarah said, taking off her shoes and throwing them into her locker, then picking up the squirt gun. Luckily, she and Danielle both had jeans and t-shirts in their gym lockers. The only thing they didn't have was shoes, but Sarah didn't seem to mind. "Now, are the cafeteria doors open?"

"Yep," Hailey said as they walked out of the gym locker room and down the hall.

"Okay, good." Sarah said, pushing open the cafeteria doors with the squirt gun. She turned towards the lunch line doors and kicked it, making it fly open. "Hee hee, always wanted to do that."

"And you look perfect for the job," Danielle sighed, eyeing her quite baggy, cargo, camouflage pants and a white shirt with the words 'Ricky Bobby' printed across the front. "And by perfect, I mean totally stupid."

"Yea, well, you're wearing pink." Sarah said, noting her pink shirt, eyeing the kitchen and making sure no one was around. She walked up to where the food was and pulled off the lids to reveal overcook, undercook, green, yellow, blue and fuzzy food. Of course, all of it was slimy to the core. The three girls smiled, "Jackpot."

"Hey, Danielle, go up to room 215 and get those water balloons." Hailey said.

"What are you going to put in them?" Danielle asked, smiling at all the choices. She totally understood what they were going to do now.

"Still deciding," Sarah said. Danielle did a quick fake salute to Hailey and Sarah and ran out a door that they didn't come in, leaving it open a little so she could get back in.

Hailey walked to another long counter and pulled off the lid. She smiled even more than before. "Hey, Sarah…I think _this _is the jackpot…"

Sarah looked up and saw what Hailey was looking at. She smiled and evil smile, "Perfect."

--

"Wow, you're so muscular!" the girl exclaimed, touching Dark's stomach.

"Hey, don't touch me there!" Dark screamed, blushing a lot. "And you already said that…three times!"

"Hello!" he heard Krad yelp. He looked to see three girls hugging him.

"Ouch…" he muttered. Suddenly he heard footsteps that sounded like elephants. Krad and Dark looked at each other, then up the lot to see half of the football team coming towards them. None of them looking happy. "Oh crap…"

"Come 'ere!" one of them growled, grabbing Dark and Krad's arms in one hand, dragging them away from the girls who all moaned.

"Hey, get your hands off them!" One girl screamed, running up to the player. He grunted at her, making her back off a little. Dark felt bad for the girl, but decided that if he said anything, he would make matters worse for himself… and the girl. The football player took the two into a corner where three other players stood. The player let go of them and faced them.

"What the hell do you want?" Dark asked, looking at the red mark on his arm where the boy grabbed him.

"We want to ask you something…" the boy said, looking to his friends, who all nodded.

"What?" Krad snapped. He was in no mood to be interrogated. He was still thinking of ways to kill Sarah and Hailey for stealing his shirt.

"How do you…" the boy started, "get all those _fine_ looking chicks?"

Dark and Krad stared at each other. Dark turned towards the boy, "Are you flippin' serious?"

"Yea!" the boy cried. "I mean all the girls we like always turn us down because they say we don't live up to the standards of Krad and Dark."

"And your girlfriends are really hot!" another boy said, making the other boys laugh in agreement.

"Okay, that's it." Dark said, turning. "No one talks about Sarah or Danielle that way."

"Hey, who said you could leave?" the boy said grabbing his arm.

"I did." Dark said, shoving Krad ahead of him.

"I'll kick your ass if you think you're not gonna answer my question." The boy spat.

"If it's a fight you want," Dark sighed as Krad moved away from the circle. "Then it's a fight you're gonna get."

"Fine, get ready ya little punk." The football player said with a grin. His friends laughed as Dark raised his fists. Suddenly, the school bell rang. All the football players looked at the school, confused on why the school bell was ringing on a Saturday. Dark on the other hand, look at the roof and sure enough, there were Sarah, Danielle and Hailey. Dark ran towards Krad, pushing him towards the building where Fletcher and Olivia were standing. They opened the doors, let the two pass, and closed them quickly.

The football players and girls stared at the doors, wondering what was going on when suddenly one of the girls felt something on her and looked to see a reddish-brown, meaty substance running down her white dress. "Oh my God…what _is this_?"

"It's called chili!" Sarah screamed from the roof, throwing another balloon at one of the football player who were going after Dark. By now, Dark, Krad, Greg, Olivia, Fletcher and Haru were on the roof. They all picked up balloons, except for Dark. Sarah looked and smiled, "Ready everyone! Aim…FIRE!"

They all threw the balloons and each of the balloons hit someone. The girls started scrambling towards the building, but the awning wasn't big enough to hold them all. The football players just started running around, eventually running into each other. After a while, everyone on the ground was covered in chili and everyone on the roof was laughing.

"Hey, Dark?" Sarah said, picking up the last balloon.

"Hm?" he asked.

"Would you like to do the honors?" she asked with a smile. Dark smiled and nodded, taking the balloon and looking over to see the boy who grabbed him and Krad had the least amount of chili on him. He smiled and threw it, hitting him square on the head.

"What the hell?" he screamed. He looked up and saw Dark smiling on the roof. "You are so dead, pretty-boy!"

"You touch him, you're gonna wish you and your girlfriends down there hadn't messed with me or anyone else up here in the first place!" Sarah screamed. The boy cringed a little bit backing into his three friends, then turning towards one of the cars and all of them piling inside.

As the car flew down the road, Dark looked at Sarah, "Holy crap…" he said. She pushed some of her bangs behind her ear and blew out some air. "That was absolutely amazing!"

"Hm?" she said, looking at him, "What was?"

"The whole chili balloons thing, for starters." Krad said as he snatched his shirt back from Hailey.

"And they way you stuck for me with the football player!" Dark shouted, wrapping his bare arms around her in a giant bear hug as Hailey threw his shirt onto his head.

"Well," she croaked from the hug, fully enjoying every second of it, "The chili balloons thing I didn't make up on my own. Hailey was the mastermind with the idea of using chili!"

"And Danielle was the one who found the water balloons and was able to fill them in the short time we had." Hailey said, smiling.

"Well, not to totally ruin the moment, but…" Greg said, looking at his watch. "We should probably go back down to the gym. The dance is still going on."

"There's not going to be many people there though…" Olivia stated.

Dark had finally let go of Sarah and was looking around the rooftop, while putting his shirt back on, "Hang on…where the hell are Fletcher and Haru?"

"Huh?" Sarah said looking around. She went to the edge of the roof, seeing no one but the dirtied fan girls and the few football players that were left.

"EWWWWWW! THIS IS SOOOO NASTY!" one girl shouted. "I really wish I could get cleaned off just a little…"

"You're wish is our command, you dumb fan girls!" Haru yelled. Sarah looked towards the football field to see Haru and Fletcher with giant hoses.

"Oh…my…God…" she said with a smile. The others all ran to the edge.

"Ready Fletch…?" Haru yelled. Fletcher nodded. "FIRE!"

Fletcher turn the lever on the front of the hose and water came squirting out, making all the girls scream. After about 5 minutes, all the kids were soaked, but all the chili was off, except for out of their hair. Some of them thought it was fun, while some thought it was the worst day of their lives.

Sarah started shouting and clapping and the others soon joined in. Haru fake bowed and then hugged Fletcher, making him blush a little. Dark looked down at the fan girls and football players and saw many of the boys were giving the girls their tux jackets.

"Hmmm…" Dark thought out loud, then grabbed Sarah's hand and ran for the rooftop door.

"Wha?" Sarah asked as they ran down the stairs, leaving the five on the roof standing there confused. "Dark, where are we going?"

"Down to the place where they announce crap at football games." He said as he burst out of the school and down towards Fletcher and Haru.

"Dark?" Haru asked as he slowed and whispered something in her ear, "No, that would make them happy and having fun!"

"Well, look how many are happy now." He said with a "please!" smile.

Haru sighed, "Well, alright." She said with a smile, "I guess it would be a little fun to do that…"

"Huh?" Fletcher and Sarah said in unison. Haru nodded to Dark and he ran off with Sarah again.

As they ran down the hill, or rather Dark dragging a stumbling Sarah, Sarah looked behind her to see Haru yell something she couldn't make out at the players and fan girls. When they wouldn't listen, Haru sprayed the hose into the air. By that time, Dark and Sarah were already at the gate.

"Damn, it's locked." Dark said, banging his fist against the chain fence.

"Dark, what the hell are you doing?" Krad yelled. Sarah looked up to see that Krad and Danielle had run across the roof to the part by the football field. "Why do you want into the field?"

"Because!" Dark screamed. "Wait! The main gate!"

He started running along a small alleyway between the school building and the fence, still dragging Sarah by the hand. He went to the main gate and found it locked also.

"Why do you want in there?" Sarah asked gently.

"Because, I wanna do something…" he said, thinking.

"Well, there's another way in." Sarah said. Dark looked at her with disbelief. She looked him over, "Well, you're a little bigger than me, weight wise…but it should work."

"I love ya to death, but what are you talking about?" he asked. She smiled a little kid smile, let go of his hand and ran around the corner. "Huh…? Hey, wait!"

He rounded the corner to see her standing at a gate that wasn't a fence but it still sort of was. He looked at her and she pointed to a small section of the gate fence where the two sides crossed. It was just big enough for each of them.

"Now, watch me." Sarah said. Krad and Danielle watched from the building, which had stopped about 10 feet from where the two were standing.

"Sarah, that's breaking and entering!" Danielle shouted. "That's…like…illegal!"

"Quit being a stick in the mud!" she shouted as she slowly put on leg in, slid through, then brought her other leg in and was inside the fence.

"Whoa, how'd you know about doing this?" Dark asked, surprised.

"Hm? Oh, last year, I left the home side because one of my friends were working on the visitor side and I forgot I couldn't get in without a ticket because I had gotten there before tickets were being sold."

"But there's a concession stand right there." Dark said as he stepped through and stumbled to the other side, but Sarah caught him in her arms. Their faces got really close, making them both blush.

"I know," she said as he stood and pretended to wipe himself off. "There were so many people, no one noticed. So, I did it three more times in the same game and no one noticed. I still use that method now."

"Oh my God, you're a regular delinquent!" Krad screamed. Sarah just smiled at him and curtsied.

Dark hugged her, "I know, ain't she amazing?" He then turned and grabbed her hand, "Now…how do we get into the press box?"

--------

**Okay, this is really long, so I'm stopping it here! There is more Homecoming to…well come!**

**Yea, I'm in such a good mood right now. I'm listening to "Accidentally In Love" by Counting Crows and it made me reallllllllllllllly happy…not sure why…**

**Once again, I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time! **

_**BlackAngel**_


	17. To Prove Love

**Holy Krad! I haven't updated in a long time! I'm sorry! **

**I just realized…this has been an ongoing story for over a year now! Yay! **

**I know, a few chapters ago I said I was going to end it soon…yea, scratch that. I don't know when it's going to end…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, 'cept the ones who are not originally in DNAngel (or Naruto, you'll see) and they are all part of My Mind Incorporated.**

**And note, by this time in the homecoming part of the story, if I haven't already said, it's pretty much sun down. It will be dark soon and I may make references, so yea. **

**Also note! Close to the end of the chapter, when it says the song called "The Rain" starts playing, all phrases in italics are some of the actual lyrics from the song.

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: _To Prove Love…_**

"Why do you need into the press box?" Krad screamed.

"You'll find out!" he shouted back, running up the stairs to the first door, trying the doorknob to find it was locked. "And I promise it's not bad!"

"Here, let me try…" Sarah said and lightly pushed him out of the way. She jiggled the handle, then took a hairpin out of her hair. It confused Dark, due to the fact she had her hair down all night. The door suddenly swung open and she walked inside. Since Dark was still wondering about the hairpin, he didn't notice the door open and just stood staring at the wall. Sarah noticed this and grabbed both of his hands. She pulled him forward and it surprised him so much that he tripped over the carpet in the press box, falling on top of her and making her, in turn, fall onto her back too. Dark opened his eyes and saw Sarah blushing like mad. He suddenly realized the position they were in and started blushing too. "Er…uh…yea…"

"Heh…sorry…" Dark said as he rolled to one side and sat beside her. She sat up and put her bangs behind her ears. "You alright?"

"Hm?" she said, looking at him. He blushed more as the sun hit them perfectly, making them sparkle as she smiled. "Yea, I'm fine. You didn't hurt me when you fell on top of me if that's what you mean."

She was about to push herself up with her hands when Dark grabbed her wrist, making her stop and look at him. She was about to ask him what was wrong when he suddenly pulled her towards his face. Before she knew it, he was kissing her. She mentally smiled as his arms wrapped around her. She couldn't remember the last time he kissed her like this. After a minute or so, they broke apart and they looked at each other smiling.

They didn't say anything for a minute, but Dark was still hugging her. She laid her head against his chest and sighed. "Any particular reason for that?"

"No," he said, squeezing her tighter.

Another minute or so went by before they heard Greg and Krad yelling from the roof.

"Hey! What are you two doing down there?" Krad screamed.

"Nothing dirty, I hope!" Greg screamed. They then heard a muffled sound, followed by, "Ow! I was only kidding, Liv, you didn't have to hit me…"

"Come on, Greg," they heard Hailey say. "Let 'em have their moment alone. It's not like they ever get one with us around…"

"Come on," Sarah said, standing up, then helping him up. "We have to…actually, you never told me what we had to do down here…"

He smiled at her, "It's a surprise."

"Good or bad surprise?" Sarah asked with flirtatious eyes.

"Good…I promise." He said, grabbing her hand. "Now, do you have any idea how to work anything in here?"

"Uhh, a few things, but it depends on what you want." She said with a shrug, looking at all the gadgets on the ledge in front of them.

Dark looked out onto the field and saw the sun had set at an incredibly fast amount since they came into the box and figured they needed lights. "Well, some lights onto the field is our first mission."

"Uhh," Sarah let go of Dark's hand and looked around the switchboard. "Ah, here…"

She flipped a switch and one by one, the stadium lights came on. Dark smiled as he saw many of the newly formed couples and some of the others from inside walking onto the field. Sarah didn't seem to notice them. He then suddenly ran out of the press box and down the stairs to see Haru and Fletcher standing there. Sarah poked her head out of the box, "Dark? Where are you going?"

He smiled as Haru dug her hand into her pocket as he walked up, "You got it?"

"Hell yea, I do." Haru said, handing him a black CD case.

"Yes, you rule." Dark said turning as Sarah came down to see the two.

"I know." Haru said with a smirk. "Oh yea, I got 'em all out here, too."

"What?" Sarah said as Dark went running back inside. He suddenly poked his head back out and pointed at Fletcher, who nodded and went inside with Dark. Sarah went up to the stairs and was going to go inside when she noticed the field. "Wha…? What the hell is going on?"

"Something." Haru said with a smile as she put her arm around Sarah's neck and dragged her down the bleachers. "Now come on, I told the others to meet us down here."

"Why is everyone on the field and not inside?" Sarah asked as she hopped the fence and walked onto the turf. She immediately spotted the others and walked towards them.

"What is going on?" Krad asked. Haru grabbed Olivia and Hailey and whispered something in their ears. They both smiled and looked at Sarah.

"That has to be the cutest thing I have ever heard of!" Olivia cried, hugging a confused Sarah.

"Er…what?" Sarah asked, looking up at the press box to see that Dark was no longer in it. Instead she saw Fletcher smiling at her and giving her a thumbs up. "Wha?"

"Wow…" Krad said. Sarah looked over to see that Hailey told Krad and Danielle whatever Haru had told her. When Olivia finally broke apart, Sarah heard a song playing over the loud speakers.

"Eh…?" Greg stuttered as Olivia grabbed him to dance. "What song is this?"

"It's called 'You Save Me' by Kenny Chesney." Danielle said as Krad grabbed her hand and pulled her away to also dance.

"Eh? Who's that?" Haru pointed to the other side of Sarah. She turned and saw a boy with red hair holding his hand out to Hailey, who grabbed it and blushed like an apple.

"Ahhh, ha ha." Sarah laughed. "That is Gaara Sabaku. Hailey's had a crush on him since the beginning of the year and he seems to have a thing for her too…"

"Nice." Haru said with a smile. "Oh, hey, where's Dark? Shouldn't you be dancing with him?"

Sarah looked down, "I should be, but I can't find him. He ran off…"

Haru looked around the field and suddenly saw Dark running in from the end zone. He stopped at the edge of all the couples and stopped, looking back and forth. Haru smiled and pushed Sarah forward. Sarah noticed Dark standing there, franticly searching for her and smiled. Haru saw tears pooling in her eyes as she ran towards him. She watched as he noticed her too and hugged her like no tomorrow when she got close enough. She smiled as she saw Dark bow to Sarah, no doubt asking for a dance.

"They make a cute couple, don't they?" a voice came from beside Haru. She turned and saw Fletcher.

"Yea, they do." She said as Dark wrapped his arms around Sarah.

Fletcher smiled as he saw Sarah lean her head on Dark's chest and close her eyes. He then laughed as he saw what she was wearing compared to what he was wearing. A minute later, the song ended and the next song he had put it line to play started. He smiled as he realized it was one of Sarah's favorite songs to dance to, called 'I Got A Brand New Girlfriend' by Steve Holy. "Hey, Haru…would you…like to dance with me?"

Haru looked at him in shock, then smiled. "What's this? Is Fletcher becoming more sure of himself?"

Fletcher blushed and Haru laughed and grabbed his hands, pulling him out into the middle of the field. About an hour later, many of the couples were leaving. Apparently, the actual DJ of the dance took over the song choices because a booming voice came over the loud speakers, "Okay, everyone. Since there aren't many left, this is gonna be the last song. How about we make it a romantic one, eh?"

By now, Haru and Fletcher were sitting in the bleachers, watching everyone dance with each other. Fletcher smiled as he realized what song it was. "Ahh, I know this song."

"Oh, I've never heard it, what is it?" Haru asked as she saw Sarah's eyes light up.

"It's called 'The Rain' by a one-man-band called ForeverInMotion." Fletcher said as Dark smiled at Sarah's enthusiasm for the song and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sarah loves it to death."

"Sounds pretty." Haru said. "I can see why she likes it."

As the two talked about the song and other songs they liked that were played, Sarah was wondering why Dark had done all of this. Truthfully, she'd been wondering ever since he needed a way into the stadium, but stayed quiet about it.

'_What are you hoping for…?' _the song sang sweetly.

"Hey, Dark?" Sarah asked as Dark rested his head on her shoulder, hugging her tighter.

_'Miracles happen all the time…'_

"Hm?" Dark hummed, rocking back and forth to the tune.

"I have a question…" she said, smiling. "Why did you do all this?"

"All what?" he said as if he were in a dream.

"You know, the football field, the music…the press box." She said, blushing at the sweet memory.

"Oh, well…because." he said. He looked around and saw Hailey and Gaara walking off the field. They were the only two left. Dark knew the song well and knew it was only a fourth through, so he still had plenty of alone time.

"Because…why?" she pressed.

"Because…" he said, releasing her from the hug, only to hold her shoulders and look her in the eye. "I wanted to show how much I love you."

Sarah's eyes grew wide and started to water, "Wh-Wha…?"

"It's true." Dark said with a beaming smile. "I love you more than anything."

_'Do you remember that rainy afternoon…'_

Sarah's tears poured out of her eyes. She looked down and smiled, then threw herself into Dark's chest. Dark smiled and slowly wrapped his arms around her. She suddenly started to nod furiously. "Yea…me too…I love you too, Dark…more than anything in the world…"

_'When we cried in each others' arms…'_

"Whoa…it's almost like he _planned_ for that to happen at that moment…" Haru gaped. "It's so beautiful!" Olivia cried as Greg hugged her. "I have to say, that is pretty damn good…" Krad smiled.

"Hey, random but…has anyone seen Hailey?" Fletcher asked. Everyone looked around. Olivia was the first to find her. She pointed towards the back of the stands where Hailey was asleep against a boy's shoulder and they were holding hands.

"So adorable!" Olivia cried again. Greg suddenly put a hand over her mouth. She looked at him and saw he was staring at Dark and Sarah. She smiled as they danced slowly, his forehead against hers and both of their eyes closed.

_'We can't forget these moments, baby…'_

Everyone saw quite clearly that Sarah was still crying, but all of them smiled when she put her head down to hide her tears, only to have it lifted back up by her dance partner.

_'But our lives are now…'_

Closer to the end of the song, Dark put his finger on Sarah's chin and lifted it slowly while leaning in on her. Olivia squealed as he kissed her.

_'Don't loose yours in the past…'_

When the last note of the song was played, Dark broke apart from her and smiled. With both of them blushing, they both walked to the end zone and up the stairs to leave the field. The two of them waited for the rest of the group to meet them at the front gates.

Olivia suddenly threw her arms around Sarah. "That was so adorable! You're so lucky!"

"Heh, heh." Sarah laughed as Greg pulled her away from her. Sarah looked behind Greg and saw Fletcher and Haru coming with Hailey leaning on Fletcher's shoulder. "Whoa, someone looks like they had fun."

"Who's the lucky guy?" Greg asked with a smirk.

"That was Gaara." Haru said as Hailey's zombie-like body was passed onto Krad.

"Mmmmm, Gaara?" Hailey sputtered, raising her head. "Where is he?"

"He had to go meet his friends," Haru laughed. "For his own after party."

Hailey suddenly woke up and looked at Sarah. They both smiled and threw their hands in the air while screaming, "AFTER PARTY!"

The two girls suddenly took off up the hill, with Fletcher, Haru, Olivia, Greg and Danielle trying to chase after them, but proved almost impossible for those in dresses and high heels. Dark and Krad slowly followed up the hill.

"Good job." Krad said. Dark looked at him confused. Krad laughed. "Did you plan on doing that…_any _of that?"

Dark smiled and looked at his feet. "Nope. None of it planned."

"Question, why'd you do it?" Krad asked as he saw the others stop at the top of the hill. He stopped at the main gates and leaned against the wall, knowing Dark wouldn't want the others to hear this conversation.

"I don't know." Dark admitted as he stopped. He looked up at the group huddled at the top and saw Sarah smile. "Maybe that's why."

Krad looked at saw what he was talking about and smiled. "You lovesick idiot…oh, another question."

"What?" Dark eyed him suspiciously.

"What _really _happened in the press box?" Krad asked, making Dark blush.

Dark shuffled his shoes and looked up at the group again. Sarah was in a conversation with Hailey and Fletcher and for some reason, probably to see what was taking so long, looked down towards Dark and Krad with a confused face. She saw Dark watching her and smiled. Dark smiled back, and started walking towards her. He then turned to Krad who was getting off the wall, and smirked.

"I'll never tell."

* * *

**Okay…yea. I know I haven't updated in a long time and made this really long! bows gomen!**

**Anyway, Yea, I was in one of those romantic moods and this is what happens…I don't know what to do with myself…**

Oi, Sakura-chan, you happy? Gaara is in there now! (For those who don't know, Gaara is from Naruto)

**_BlackAngel_**


	18. Reunion of Sorts

**I know I need to update _History of the Heart, _but I don't feel like it right now 'cause a kid is bothering me and I need something to make me smile…other than Dark and Kaoru.**

**Disclaimer: No owning here. Only original characters and storyline. **

**And also…I don't remember what month it was in my last few chapters. I think it was mid-September so now it will be somewhere in October…'kay? **

**gomen nasai! I know my chapters are wayyyy too long!

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: _Reunion of Sorts_**

"I still say we did good." Dark pouted as he and Krad walked out of the school. It had been two weeks since Homecoming and they were now into October. The two began walking towards where they always met Sarah, Fletcher, Daisuke, Satoshi and Hailey. Normally, Danielle, Haru and the Haradas would ride a bus home instead of walk. "I mean, look at all the happy couples."

"Yea so?" Krad retorted. "If those relationships fail, who do you think they are going to blame?"

"No one." Dark smiled. "We didn't, like, say 'you, go with her, now you're a couple', did we?"

"No…but still…" Krad wondered aloud.

"Still nothing…" Dark said as he spotted the younger kids. "Let's just say we _indirectly_ created all those couples."

"Whatever." Krad said as they got closer. "Hey, are Greg and Liv meeting us out here today?"

"Nope." Fletcher said. "Greg's gotta go to work and Livvy has something to do…she didn't say what."

"Ah…okay." Dark said as he wrapped his arms around Sarah and put his head on hers. "So we heading to Krad's house?"

Satoshi raised his eyebrows, "Why our house?"

Everyone looked at everyone else and shrugged. Krad and Satoshi sighed simultaneously and the group began walking towards Krad's street. Sarah and Hailey looked at each other and laughed.

"Eh?" Krad blurted, "What's so funny?"

"Because…" Sarah said between laughs. "You two are becoming so alike."

"Oh goody…" Satoshi mumbled. Krad shot him a glare.

"Ignore him." Daisuke said, going between the brothers, "Satoshi had a bad day."

"Why?" Dark blurted from in between Sarah and Fletcher. "Risa break up with you or something?"

"Dark!" Sarah said, slapping him in the stomach.

"No, he failed a project _and _a major test." Fletcher said. "In the same class."

"That won't change his 'smart, geeky kid' look he's got going." Hailey said.

"Will you all shut up?" Satoshi spat. Hailey and Sarah looked at each other and nodded. While walking, the both went up behind Satoshi and hugged him.

"It will be okay, Toshi-chan!" Hailey yelled. Krad and Dark smiled at the two.

"Okay, okay," Daisuke said, sensing Satoshi was gonna kill them both. He grabbed both girls' arms and shoved them in front of everyone else as they turned the street corner and walked up Krad's driveway.

They all walked in through the garage and the girls, Daisuke, Fletcher and Satoshi walked into the house. Dark however, stopped and grabbed Krad's shoulder, making him stop.

"What?" Krad asked. He looked at Dark who seemed somewhat confused and freaked out.

"Is there supposed to be a car in here?" Krad flipped his head around and gasped as he saw the silver Grand Prix glint in the sun through the window.

"No way…" Krad gasped. He and Dark looked at each other than ran towards the house, afraid the girls got themselves in trouble already.

"Ah! There you two are!" Krad's mother cried. Apparently, the group hadn't gotten farther than the door because they were all standing in shock also.

"Mrs…Hikari?" Sarah stuttered. She knew full well that Satoshi and Krad's mother disliked her.

"Sarah." She said monotonously with a snake-like smile. "How are you? I see your face didn't heal up too well after your little cheese grater accident…"

"Yea, well, your face alwa-…" Sarah started, but Dark had pulled her backwards into him and had his hand over her mouth.

"Hello Mrs. Hikari! How are you this fine day?" Dark smiled as Sarah tried to get away. "I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Dark!" she said as the other younger teens finally moved. Hailey took Fletcher into the family room, seeing as how her aunt disliked him also, but not as much as his sister. Satoshi and Daisuke whispered they were going upstairs for homework. "As polite as ever I see! And so handsome!"

Dark laughed his fake laugh and smiled weakly as he let Sarah go, but made sure she stayed by him, "Uh, thank you, Mrs. Hikari…"

"Do you have a new girlfriend?" she asked brightly, "Or are you still dating that horrible little homeless girl from down the street still?"

Sarah's mouth dropped open. Dark hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Mom…" Krad sighed, walking forward towards her.

"Hm?" she said, looking confused. She then spotted Sarah still with Dark. "Oh my…you're still here…I didn't see you there…"

"You know what?" Sarah said trying to walk forward but Dark suddenly picked her up.

"Sarah, I need your help!" he cried. "In, uhhhh, math, I don't understand it. Could you help me please?"

He rushed out of the room, leaving Krad alone with his mother, who had stopped smiling and had her arms crossed.

"Finally, that little tramp is out of my sight…" she sighed, leaning on the counter.

"Mom!" Krad cried, facing her and looking like he was about to cry. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" she said coldly. "I'm not the one who invited the Dung family into my house."

"Mom, you know their name is Dunn and that's so rude!" he almost shouted. "I mean, Sarah and her brother are two close friends of mine, why can't you respect that?"

"I know what's best for you." She said, looking up at him with a smile. "I'm your mother."

"Yea…right…" Krad said under his breath. "Well, like Dark said, we have math homework, I'm going to go do it. Maybe you should go take a nap or something…"

"I'll see you later dear." his mother said as he turned the corner and walked up the stairs.

As he walked in his room, he saw Dark next to a sleeping Sarah on his bed and Hailey and Fletcher sitting near his window talking.

"Okay, my room is not the party lounge." Krad said as he pushed Dark away from Sarah and off the bed, taking his spot instead.

"Hey!" Dark hopped up off the floor, "That's _my _girlfriend!"

"And it's my bed." Krad looked lazily at Dark, then closed his eyes. "She's allowed to lie on it, but not with you. You'd do something…_perverted_."

Dark blushed. "I-I would not!"

Sarah opened one of her eyes slowly and smiled, "I wouldn't mind…"

Krad took a pillow and threw it over her head, "Don't lose you bed privileges…"

"Hey Krad," Hailey asked, now out of her conversation with Fletcher, as Sarah took the pillow off her head and sat up a little. "You alright? You seem kinda tired."

"Why do you think?" Krad asked in the _'are you that stupid?'_ tone of voice. "My mom is back…outta the blue…"

"Well, she lives here I thought…" Fletcher said. "She just came back after you fell asleep…"

"They did that at first…" Krad sighed. "After a while, they just stayed out by the office…"

"I wonder what made her come all the sudden." Dark said, finally giving in that he wouldn't be able to get back on the bed, so he sat at the desk. "I mean, nothing is going on at our school…what about you guys' school?"

The girls and Fletcher and looked at each then shook their heads.

"Not that we can think of…" Sarah said as Tsubasa came into the room and jumped on the bed, rubbing her head on Krad's hand.

"Well, we know it's not school related." Hailey said. "And come to think of it, she did look pretty stressed downstairs…"

"Where's your dad?" Dark asked, making everyone look at him, even Tsubasa.

"Who cares?" Krad said, covering his eyes with his arm.

Suddenly, everyone heard a loud buzzing. Sarah rolled towards Krad's nightstand and picked up her phone, flipping it open. They all watched as she read her text, and replied quickly before rolling back over. "Well, that could explain something."

"What?" Dark asked.

"As you know, my dad works in the same company as Krad's parents." She said, sitting forward so her elbows were on her knees. "Well, apparently the branch they work for ain't doing so hot right now."

"Don't tell me…" Krad said. "They fired Mom."

Her phone buzzed again and she flipped it open. "No, they didn't, your dad told her to come home and take some time off work."

"Is that dad?" Fletcher asked.

"Yep." Sarah sighed. "Wanted to know if we were at Krad's house."

"What's going on, Does your dad know?" Hailey asked.

"Something with budget and theft and stuff." Sarah said. "Apparently the accountants are getting blamed for whatever is going on."

"And that's Mom and Dad's department…" Krad said, eyes still covered. "So, what should we do?"

:Maybe we should just give her some alone time." Hailey shrugged.

"Yea, you could always stay with us." Sarah said, looking at Fletcher, who nodded.

"But maybe Mom needs someone around…" Krad wondered out loud.

"Eh…I don't think so…" Dark said. "She probably just wants to relax a little, I mean that's why your dad sent her home, right?"

"The only way she can do that is with no kids around." Sarah concluded as she stood up and walked towards the door, with Dark and Tsubasa following.

"Eh?" Fletcher asked. "Where are you guys going?"

"To talk to Mrs. Hikari." Dark said, grabbing Sarah's hand. "See what she thinks bout the whole plan."

"And you're going?" Hailey asked, raising her eyebrow towards Sarah, who smiled.

"Hell yea." She said. "Even if she hates me, I'm gonna help her out."

Dark pushed her out the door and waiting for Tsubasa to follow before shutting it.

"Sarah's got her moments," Krad said with a smile a few minutes later. "I'll give her that."

"Well, I'm gonna go pack." Hailey said, getting up.

"How do you know Mom's gonna go for it?" Krad asked.

"Call it instinct." Hailey said and walked out the door. Krad looked at Fletcher.

"I say they are both crazy." Fletcher said, reffering to Sarah and Hailey. He leaned against the window and looked out at the sky.

"Yea," Krad smiled. "But in a good way, I guess. No matter how much we try to deny it, we like when they do stupid things that make us laugh."

"Ha, yea…" Fletcher laughed.

--

"Okay!" Sarah said, plopping Hailey's bags onto the guest room floor. Hailey fell onto the bed and looked out at the trees behind the house as Riley came running in and jumped on the bed beside her..

"I wonder how long we're staying…" Hailey laughed as Riley licked her face.

"Eh, who knows?" Sarah said, leaning on the doorframe, waiting for her friend to come with her. "Until the company gets on better terms I guess."

"Wonder how the other two are settling in…" Hailey said, sitting up, pushing Riley off and facing the door.

"Then come on!" Sarah said walking out the door, almost tripping over the orange and white tabby in the hall. "Dammit, Junior!"

The cat meowed and rubbed her legs. Sarah smiled and picked him up as Riley came running past, with Hailey behind him. The two girls followed him down the hall and into Sarah's room where Sarah put Junior on the bed and pulled back her curtains to reveal Dark sitting half in and half out of his room in his own home. (remember: it's like two feet away. I know that ain't possible in real life but all well.)

"What the hell?" Hailey almost shrieked. She had been to Sarah's house, but had never been in her room for longer than a second to get something.

"Yea, this is how we can check." Sarah said, unlocking her window as Dark noticed the two and laughed at Hailey's shocked face. Sarah opened the window and a black and white creature came hopping through, pouncing on Junior. "Oop, Junior, Tsubasa missed you apparently."

The two cats wrestled a little while before curling up next to each other and falling asleep. Sarah stuck her leg out the window and grabbed Dark's hand to stabilize her as she hopped across to his room.

Dark turned to the still shocked Hailey and held out his hand, "You coming or what?"

"Huh? Oh uhh right…" she said, climbing across the bed and grabbed his hand, looking down, "Holy…"

"Yea, it'd be better not to look down too much." Sarah shouted from inside the room.

"Gee, thanks." Hailey glared. Dark suddenly pulled her arm forward and grabbed her waist, pulling her onto his bed. He laughed as she struggled to sit up as still sat in the windowsill.

"You get used to it." Sarah said, helping her up. Dark slid off the sill and pulled Sarah onto his lap as Krad walked into the room.

"Argh, get a room." Krad said, pretending to shield his eyes.

"I have one." Dark grinned, putting his head on Sarah's shoulder. "And you're invading my privacy. I could have you arrested."

"Oh shut it, perv-boy." Krad said, sitting at Dark's desk. He saw Hailey on the floor near the bed, looking around. "So, how was your first jump?"

"More like pull." Dark said. "She looked down and froze."

"Shut up." Hailey pouted.

"Leave her alone." Sarah said, slapping Dark's forehead, making him pull back and her along with him. "I did the same thing."

"Yea, but you were also two-years-old." Dark said.

"Where's Satoshi and Daisuke?" Krad said, quickly changing the subject so Hailey wouldn't have time to try and push Dark out the window. "They aren't in Daisuke's or the guest room."

"Don't know." Dark said, turning his torso around to close the window. He looked and saw Tsubasa and Junior watching from Sarah's window. "I think they went to get some dinner or go get the others or something."

"The Haradas." Sarah said, lying down. Dark went to snuggle up to her. "They said something about bringing them over for dinner."

"Hey you lost your bed privileges!" Krad said, standing. Dark jumped slightly and snuggled more into her.

"No, I lost them at your house." Dark retorted. "This is _my _house."

"Well, for the time being, it's my house too, so up." He said, walking towards the bed. Dark tried to hide behind Sarah's arm.

"Dark, just move." Hailey said. "It's not like Krad's a permanent person in your house now. Just do it when we go home."

Krad stood over the pair on the bed. He motioned for Sarah to move and she did, slinking to the floor beside Hailey.

"Be nice." Sarah said as Dark leaned against his wall and smiled a small smile towards Krad.

Krad took a pillow and started pummeling Dark with it, while smiling quite evilly.

"Ow, ow, ow…" Dark said with every blow. The girls laughed. "Hey, watch the hair!"

After a minute or so, Sarah and Hailey stood up and Sarah hugged Dark as Hailey ran into Krad, knocking him over.

"Blimey!" Dark said, randomly. "That hurt, you know!"

"'Blimey'?" Krad asked as he sat up a little. "What are you, British?"

He's the Doctor," Sarah said, smiling towards Hailey, "_My _Doctor."

"Oh, really? I don't see the TARDIS anywhere…" Hailey said back as the Krad looked confused.

"Yea, okay…" Krad said, standing. "I'm hungry, anyone else coming?"

The girls both hopped up and ran downstairs. The boys slowly followed. Krad sighed, "How do we ever keep up with them?"

"No one knows…" Dark laughed. As they walked down the stairs, they saw Satoshi and Daisuke coming up, followed by the Haradas.

"I wouldn't go down there…" Daisuke warned.

"Why?" Krad and Dark asked.

"Because Satoshi left the Sci Fi channel on." Risa smiled.

"Yea, so?" Krad asked.

"There is apparently a marathon on." Riku said.

"Of?" Krad asked, getting annoyed they wouldn't just tell him.

"Ohhh dear." Dark said. "Alright, thanks for the warning. Have fun upstairs you guys…nothing dirty."

"Like you're one to talk…" Satoshi mumbled. Dark heard him and smacked him in the head as they passed each other.

"What is going on?" Krad asked as they walked into the foyer.

"Uhhh…" Dark peeked into the room where both girls were sitting in front of the television on their knees. He looked to see the show was on and ducked back into the kitchen. "I'll explain next commercial…"

* * *

**Okay, yea, this was getting a bit long so I uhhhh stopped it. :D**

Yea, when Sarah and Hailey are talking about the Doctor and something called the TARDIS, they are talking about a real British TV show called **_Doctor Who_**.

**It is Sci Fi-ish and stuff, but me and Sakura-chan love it, don't we Sakura-chan?**

So yea, if you like Sci Fi stuff, then watch Doctor Who! (yes, this is a plug!) It's on Fridays on Sci Fi at 8 o clock on the East Coast.

_**BlackAngel**_


	19. Short People and Zoos

**Hola! Well, I don't update often enough…or so I've been told…of course I don't get like death threats to so I guess I don't have to…(believe me, I GIVE death threats…gomen, Kelshmo-san…)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: don't own, except for OCs and storyline :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: _Short People and Zoos_**

"Ha yea, and I love his face when he puts the 3-D glasses on!" Sarah said as they ate pot-stickers at Dark's kitchen table. Krad and Dark had finally been able to get them away from the TV long enough to eat something.

"Yea, but the end is sad, 'cause now he can't be with Rose anymore!" Hailey cried. "And I don't care what your dad says. The Doctor and Rose is the greatest and only pairing in the show!"

"Will…you…two…shut…up?!" Krad said. The girls looked at him blankly. They both suddenly looked like they were going to cry.

"Krad-chan…that's so…so…mean…" Sarah whimpered. Dark hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"We…didn't mean to upset you, Krad-chan…" Hailey said, looking down.

"Good job, moron, do you like making girls cry?" Dark scolded, rocking Sarah back and forth.

"Oh, come on, they know I didn't mean anything!" Krad said. When he saw the girls still looked sad, he sighed, "Sorry…I didn't mean…to…"

Both girls suddenly jumped up "APOLOGY ACCEPTED!"

"Eh?!" Krad said, leaning back.

"Now take us to the zoo!" Sarah cried.

"Hooray zoo!" Hailey shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Krad said, standing and waving his hands. "Who said anything about a zoo?"

"If you're really sorry, you'll take them to the zoo." Dark said, smiling. Krad looked up at the girls, and saw MAJOR excitement in their eyes and sighed. "…fine…we'll go to the damn zoo…"

"HOORAY!" the girls shouted.

"I'm gonna go get Fletcher!" Sarah shouted as the girls ran back upstairs. The boys heard them bounce off the bed and into the other house.

"…why are we going to the zoo?" Krad asked.

"I don't know, you agreed." Dark said with a smile. "You wanna take anyone else? Say…your girlfriend? I'm sure I can distract the others to give you…_alone_ time…"

Krad blushed, but didn't say anything so Dark figured it was a yes.

--

"I don't understand you people…" Krad sighed as he sat on a bench. Sarah hugged him from behind.

"You don't understand what, Krad-chan?" she asked in a little kid voice. Krad looked up and saw Dark and Fletcher were buying some drinks for everyone, which was why she was over here.

"I was only supposed to be you, Hailey, Dark, Fletcher, Danielle and me…" Krad said. "So how did it end up Hailey was bringing Gaara?"

"Well, everyone else, with the exception of Fletcher, came here with their boyfriend or girlfriend." She said quite loudly into his ear.

"You're point?" Krad asked as he looked to see Hailey dragging Danielle and Gaara to an exhibit with wolves.

"Oh…you don't _know_, yet…do you Krad-chan?" Sarah asked, a smile in her voice.

"Apparently not…" Krad said, not getting used to the new nickname that came from nowhere.

"Ha!" Sarah screamed, jumping over the bench and sitting beside him. "I know a secreeeet!"

"Tell me." Krad said. Sarah shook her head.

"_Fingers on lips._" She said, winking and putting her finger to her mouth.

"Come on, you can tell me." Krad said. "I'm technically her guardian, so I have to know these sorts of things…"

"What's going on?" Fletcher asked as he and Dark carried over little cardboard cup-holders with drinks in them.

"Krad-chan don't _know._" Sarah said.

"Oh, and let me guess, you aren't gonna tell him?" Dark asked, setting the holder on the bench and handing a drink to her. Sarah shook her head. "Ha, he's gonna kill you."

"No he wo-" she began but stopped as Krad lifted her over his shoulder.

"What the hell!" she screamed as she tried pounding her fist and soda bottle on Krad's back. "Put me down, put me down, PUT ME DOWN!"

"Nope!" Krad said as he began walking towards the small fountain.

"Eh…?! Okay, okay! I give, I give!" she shouted. He stopped and placed her gently on the ground.

"Well?" Krad asked as Dark came up and wrapped two protective arms around her waist.

"Watch." Sarah said as she winked and pointed towards Hailey, Gaara and Danielle. He saw Danielle sneaking away from the other two and smiled. Then he focused his attention back on the other two. His jaw practically hit the ground as he saw Gaara kiss Hailey on the lips.

"Holy…" he said. He was about to walk forward to break the two up when Fletcher suddenly knock him into a bush. "What the hell, Fletcher!"

"Don't break up the happy couple!" Sarah said, smiling and pointing towards the sky.

"Krad, you didn't know they were dating?" Danielle asked as she helped him out of the bush and he put his arm around her.

"Uhh…let me think…NO!" he said. "How long has…_that_ been going on?"

Dark put his head on Sarah's, "Homecoming. She never told you?"

"Nope." Krad sighed. He shook his head.

"You must be stupid." Sarah said. Krad looked at her with such impending doom, Fletcher hid behind Dark and Sarah.

"And why would that be, O Ruler of Smartness?" he asked, arching his eyebrow.

"He calls her a bagillion times a day!" she cried. "I would know, because if, for some unknown reason, she _doesn't _answer, he calls me!"

"Hm…" Krad said as Sarah got out of Dark's love-hug and started towards the other two. "Now that you mention it, the phone has been ringing a lot…"

"Hiya!" Hailey said as they approached. Krad shot her a suspicious look. "…uh, what?"

"Nothing, nothing." Krad said, patting her head. "Have any good secrets lately?"

"Huh?" Hailey said as she looked at Gaara, who shrugged. Sarah suddenly jumped on Krad's back.

"Shut UP!" Sarah shouted, hitting Krad in the head. She smiled towards a confused Hailey as she hopped down. "Ignore him, he's got separation issues."

"Anyway…" Danielle said, taking Krad's hand. "Where should we go next?"

"Hm?" Krad forgot his annoyance at Sarah as he looked at Danielle's smiling face. "Oh…uh…I don't know…we could just make our way around…"

Sarah suddenly popped up over Dark's shoulder as she jumped now onto his back. Dark smiled as he put his arms under Sarah's legs to support her, "To the TIGERS!"

"You're weird." Gaara stated. Sarah stuck her tongue out as they began walking.

"I say you're all crazy…" Fletcher said as he walked in front of the group.

"Thanks, Fletch." Hailey said as she and Gaara locked hands. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Sissy, you're gonna break Dark's back." Fletcher said, ignoring Hailey's comment.

"Nah, she ain't that heavy," Dark aid. Sarah smiled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"You two are wayyyy too happy." Krad said. Dark and Sarah glanced at each other then smiled at Krad.

"That's not a bad thing." Sarah said.

"Yea, you should try it more often." Hailey said, stabbing her fingers to the corners of Krad's mouth, sending them upwards.

"Aw, you're cuter when you smile!" Danielle cried, throwing her arms around Krad's waist and snuggling his chest a little.

"Now you know why I do it," Dark said, heaving Sarah higher on his back, "It brings _benefits._"

"Shut up, perv," Hailey said, taking hold of Gaara's hand once again.

"I'm only stating the truth," Dark retorted. "Ain't that right, Gaara?"

"Eh…? Uh…well, I don't know…I guess…" Gaara stuttered.

"Ha! Big tough Gaara Sabaku is caught completely off guard by a simple question!" Sarah laughed, swinging her legs. Gaara just blushed.

"Boys are weird." Hailey sighed, rolling her eyes and smiling at Gaara as they turned down a path towards their destination.

"Ah, but we love them so," Sarah laughed. Suddenly, there was a high-pitched squeal. Before anyone could react, Fletcher was tackled to the ground.

"Neh?!" Danielle and Hailey squeaked, all three girls holding their respective boy tighter or in Hailey's case, jumping into his arms.

"Fletcher! I found you!" the short blonde girl cried, clinging to Fletcher's neck, cutting off his air supply. "It must be fate!"

"Uh…excuse me…who are you?" Sarah asked.

"I'm Fletcher's girlfriend!" she cried, looking up at them.

"Did anyone know about _that_?" Krad asked. Danielle shook her head.

"No, you're not!" Fletcher said, trying to push the girl off.

"Hee hee," Sarah laughed into Dark's ear, "Looks like Fletch's got a secret admirer."

"More like _stalker_." Dark smiled, stepping back from the scene before them.

"Get OFF!" Fletcher screamed. The girl just laughed.

"Hannah! Get off him!" a voice shouted from behind. Dark whipped around to see a semi-short, oddly white-haired boy walking towards them.

"Oh…his eyes are _gorgeous_," Dark heard Sarah gasp as she stared at the angry-looking green eyes.

"A-hem." Dark said. Sarah shook her head and looked at him, then smiled and kissed him on the cheek again.

"But I still love you." She smiled. They both looked to see the boy coming closer and they suddenly recognized him.

"Whoa…_Toshiro_?" Dark asked.

"Neh?" Sarah leaned forward to look Dark in the eye. "You know him?"

"Hannah, come on, get off!" Toshiro said, annoyed. "My dad'll be pissed if he has to come find us…again."

"Toshiro…what the hell are you doing here?" Krad asked.

"You know him, too?" Danielle asked as Fletcher was able to get Hannah off and Toshiro was able to restrain her. When he had succeeded, Toshiro looked up.

"…it's not Toshiro and you two know that." He said as Gaara helped Fletcher up. "It's Toshiro_ Hitsugaya. _You know I'd rather be called by my last name."

"Oh my God, I know you too!" Sarah said, swinging her legs, almost kicking Hannah in the stomach. "You're that kid who's like…a _genius_!"

"Dude, you're right!" Hailey said, pointing at him. Gaara thought for a moment and nodded. Danielle just looked between Sarah and Hailey.

"He's in me and Krad's history class." Dark said.

"Can I call you Shiro?" Sarah asked.

"No."

"Snowy?" Hailey said, smiling, glancing at his hair.

"_Hell_ No."

"Oh dear, they are gonna make him mad…" Danielle sighed. Krad laughed and put his arm around her waist, seeing as how they weren't going anywhere.

"Too bad!" Sarah said. "From now on, you are Shiro-chan!"

Toshiro sighed, "Whatever."

"This is Sarah, Hailey, Gaara, Danielle and I'm sure you guessed the little blonde one is Fletcher." Dark said, nodding towards each person.

"Fllllleeeeettttccchhheeerrr!" Hannah cried, trying to get away from the older boy.

"Hannah!" he said, gaining partial control.

"What, is she you're sister?" Sarah asked.

"No, cousin." Toshiro said. "And we have to find my dad or else he'll get lost and that will lead to him being pissed."

"Hm…you can hang with us!" Sarah said happily. "We don't mind and we can look for your dad, Shiro-chan!"

Toshiro looked at her and couldn't help but laugh at her. "Uh…okay?"

"Yay! Fletcher!" Hannah said, getting loose and throwing herself at Fletcher, who sighed.

"Get away from me!" Fletcher said, trying to run behind Gaara, but Hannah grabbed his arm and clung to him.

"I give up." Toshiro sighed.

"It's 'kay!" Sarah smiled. "Fletcher will deal with her for the day to make her happy…_right_ Fletch?"

Sarah shot him a glare that Fletcher knew if he disobeyed her, he would never hear the end. "Yea, whatever."

"Good boy! Now Shiro-chan can have the day off!" Sarah said.

"And I thought I knew crazy people…" Toshiro said as they started walking again.

"Eh…you get used to it hanging out with 'em all the time." Dark said. They walked for a while with their friends (or crazy stalker, in Hannah's case) seeing all the exhibits. After a while, Sarah finally got down off Dark's back and walked with Toshiro as Dark decided he wanted to bother Hailey and Gaara.

"So…uh…how old are you, twelve?" Sarah asked. Toshiro twitched slightly.

"I'm fifteen."

"Wooooooow…you're short." Sarah said. He gave her a glare and she smiled. "Got a girlfriend?"

"Do you always ask people personal questions upon meeting them?" Toshiro asked, his green eyes sparkling with annoyance.

"No, she only does it to people who need to _lighten up._" Dark said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, making her giggle.

"Shut up, Mousy." Toshiro said, looking ahead of them to watch Hannah try to kiss Fletcher.

"Dark, don't start." Krad said from the other side of Toshiro.

"Sarah, relax a little." Danielle said with a smile. Sarah smiled and looked back up at the two couples in front of them, then frowned as they saw they had stopped walking.

"Eh?" Sarah coughed, running up in front of Hailey and waving her hand in front of her confused face. "What's wrong with you?"

Sarah felt Toshiro walk by her and sigh. She looked up and saw a mountain of a man with a scar on his face and spiky black hair and a bell on the end of each spike.

"Whoa…" Sarah said, walking up behind Toshiro, who didn't seem all that freaked out. Now that she thought about it Hannah didn't either.

"Who is _that_?" Dark said, coming up behind Sarah and grabbing her hand.

"Hi Uncle Kenny!" Hannah shouted, waving her hand to get the man's attention.

"Hey Dad." Toshiro said.

"That's your _dad_?" Krad asked in the rear of the group.

* * *

**Hm, well according to what Sakura-chan told me, I am to stop the chapter right here, right now…ask her later.**

**Besides, I have to work on her _SECRET SURPRISE_ for her birthday.**

**As I'm sure you figured out, Toshiro is Hitsugaya from Bleach and his dad is Kenpachi Zaraki also from Bleach…and that has SAKURA-CHAN'S idea for them to be related…NOT MINE!**

**So yea, you know the drill :D**

_**BlackAngel**_


	20. Lucky Boy

**Hm…I should be sleeping...but I'm not tired…**

**All well! And you guys are lucky, I was about to work on **_**Soothes the Soul **_**again! Haha**

**So hm enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: only original characters**

* * *

**Chapter 20 (whoa 20 chapters!) : **_**Lucky Boy**_

"You're huge!" Sarah said as the man approached. "Have you taken steroids?"

Krad smacked his forehead as Dark laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Way to be discreet…"

"No, he doesn't take steroids…" Toshiro sighed.

"Uncle Kenny, Uncle Kenny!" Hannah ran forward and began tugging on the man's shirt. "I found Fletcher!"

"Hm?" the man said, glancing at everyone else before looking down at Toshiro.

"She found the kid she's stalking." Toshiro said.

"I am not _stalking _him, Toshiro!" Hannah said, jumping into his face. She suddenly grabbed Fletcher's arm. "I'm making sure he's _safe_ from the horrors of the world."

"I think you're one of those horrors…" Hailey mumbled. Gaara nodded in agreement.

"Wait…you _knew_ I was coming here?" Fletcher said.

"Ohhhh creepy." Sarah said before turning back to the giant man in front of her. She shouted, "HIIII!"

"Just because he's tall doesn't mean he can't hear you." Toshiro said, annoyed.

"Oh, okay." Sarah said, nodding enthusiastically. She turned back to the man. "Hi! I'm Sarah!"

She held out her hand and the man took it hesitantly. "Hello…"

Sarah smiled, "This is my boyfriend, Dark. Over there is Hailey and her boyfriend Gaara…and back there is Danielle and her boyfriend Krad!"

"You already know Fletcher!" Hannah shouted.

"You know…the whole shouting thing goes for you too, Hannah." Toshiro snapped, crossing his arms.

"You know, Shiro-chan…" Hailey said, popping up beside him. "You should lighten up."

"Shut up!" he said. "I've told you! It's _Hitsugaya_!"

"And what's your name?" Sarah continued, ignoring the two behind her.

"Uh…Kenpachi Zaraki." He said. "Uh…Toshiro, are these your friends?"

"Yes we are!" Hailey said, wrapping her arm around his neck.

"Get off!" Toshiro screamed.

"What she means…" Dark said, stepping up to Kenpachi and also offering his hand. "Is that we know him."

"I see." Kenpachi said. "Well, it's…nice to meet you all."

"Where's Aunt Yachiru?" Hannah asked. "She was here earlier."

"She had to go into the office." Kenpachi said.

"Why didn't you go?" Toshiro asked as they began walking again.

"Someone had to stay and watch you two." Kenpachi shrugged.

"I can take care of myself." Toshiro pouted, crossing his arms. "I'm not a little kid."

"Really?" Hailey said, cocking her head. "You sure look like one."

Toshiro shot her a look. Sarah went between them, "Shiro-chan…she's right you know…"

"Shut up!" he said as Dark came up beside him and laughed. "Besides, I'm taller than my mom!"

"Well, your mom is old." Sarah said. "She's beginning to lose her bone mass or whatever…"

"Aunt Yachiru looks like she's seven!" Hannah said, jumping on Fletcher's back.

Kenpachi, who had somehow ended up behind the others and was standing near Krad and Danielle, laughed, "Is this how they are all the time?"

Krad nodded, "On good days."

"And what's a bad day?" Kenpachi raised his brow.

Danielle smiled. "You don't wanna know."

"So why do you want your dad to leave too, hm?" Hailey asked Toshiro.

"I know, I know!" Hannah shouted, waving an arm in the air while clinging to Fletcher's neck with the other.

"Then would you care to enlighten us?" Sarah asked sweetly as Fletcher gave her a death glare.

"He wants his girlfriend to come!" Hannah laughed. Toshiro blushed as Sarah and Hailey's mouths dropped open as they stared at each other and then to the white-haired wonder.

Dark looked at Gaara who laughed, "And it begins…"

"You have a girlfriend, Shiro-chan?!" Sarah and Hailey said simultaneously.

Toshiro looked at Dark for help. Dark shook his head, "Heh…you brought it upon yourself there dude…"

"Come on Shiro-chan…" Sarah and Hailey were on either side of him now, arms wrapped around his. "Who is it?"

Toshiro sighed and blushed, "R-Rangiku…"

Sarah and Hailey looked at each other. Dark, Gaara and Krad stared at each other, each breaking into a look of disbelief, all knowing who he was talking about. Dark whirled back around to Toshiro, "Dude…you're dating _her_?! Damn!"

"Talk about lucky…" Gaara said, followed by a whistle.

Kenpachi began to laugh, making everyone stop and stare at him. "You boys need to learn when to keep your mouths shut…"

"What do you…" Gaara began as he noticed Danielle looking at Krad with an angry look. He looked back at Hailey and Sarah and saw them staring at him with the same look. "…oh."

"What do you mean 'lucky'?" Hailey asked, crossing her arms.

Dark floated over to Sarah and wrapped his arms around her. "You know what we mean…"

"I do?" Sarah said, a sour smile on her face. "Please tell me."

"We mean…" Dark looked at the other two, who shrugged.

Toshiro chuckled. "What were your words…? 'You brought this upon yourself, there dude.'"

Gaara narrowed his eyes. Hailey sighed, "Don't look at _him_ like that…_he_ didn't do anything."

"We mean…" Dark said quickly. "She is very…_attractive_…and many boys would gladly die for Toshiro's position."

"Uh-_huh_…" Sarah said, nodding and giving him a 'You're digging a deeper hole for yourself' look.

"Yea!" Gaara said. "She's very…_grown up_…"

"Grown up…" Hailey thought for a moment. "'That right?"

"She's not grown up." Hannah said, confused. "She acts like a little kid!"

"That's not what he means, Hannah." Kenpachi said, chuckling.

"But it doesn't matter…" Krad said quickly. "Since she is Toshiro's…"

"Ohhhh!" Hannah shouted, making Fletcher flinch. "You mean her gigantic _boobs_!"

All the boys, except for Toshiro and Kenpachi, twitched and blushed. Hailey, Sarah and Danielle looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh. "Boys…"

"Sorry girls," Kenpachi said, walking past them. "But at their age…well…boys are just plain stupid."

"Thanks for the encouragement, _Dad_." Toshiro sighed.

"Well he's got a point." Sarah said, grabbing Dark's hand. "You are pretty stupid."

"So…when's she comin'?" Hailey asked Toshiro, who looked confused. "Your girlfriend, Rangiku? When is she comin'?"

"Who said she was coming?" Toshiro replied.

"Hannah." Sarah said, nodding towards the girl, who was still on Fletcher's back.

"And what makes her right?" Toshiro said. "She's only twelve."

"I heard you call her at the house!" Hannah said, waving a fist, almost hitting Fletcher in the face. "You told her to come!"

Toshiro blushed, "I told her to come…doesn't mean she's going to…"

"Didn't you tell her to call you if she could?" Kenpachi turned and smiled at them.

"You're not helping…" Toshiro said through gritted teeth. Suddenly, everyone heard a ringing. Sarah turned to see Toshiro taking out his cell phone, his face contorting to annoyance.

"It's Rangiku!" Sarah said, grabbing his phone, flipping it open and putting it to her ear.

* * *

**I'm tired…it's almost one A.M. (shocker no?)...and I have nothing after this…**

**Hm yes…other than my fave pairings from DNAngel, I also LOVVVVVE the pairing of Hitsu-Matsu from Bleach! (smiles) I know, I know…I'm a nerd.**

**But I'm a cool nerd:D **

**But if you like Hitsu-Matsu, I have written things for it, and would love imput on 'em!**

_**BlackAngel**_


	21. Hide and Seek

**Well, with marching band back in full swing, I figured, what the hell, I'll work on the story that is most likely no longer even about marching band! **

**This chapter was started three months ago...yea marching band is no longer...**

**Gosh, two years on this story...this makes me feel so old...**

**Disclaimer: only original characters

* * *

**

**Chapter 21: **_**Hide and Seek**_

"Helllllllllo Rangiku!" Sarah said.

"Why you…give me the phone!" Toshiro said, reaching towards her, but she turned away from him.

"Oh he's right here…are you gonna meet him at the zoo?" Sarah said smiling towards the sky. "Uh huh…okay! We'll meet you by the tigers!"

Sarah hung up and threw the phone back to Toshiro. "Wha…what did she say?"

"She said she's right outside and she'll meet us at the tigers." Sarah said, grabbing Dark's hand and running forward. "So let's go!"

"Is she always like this?" Toshiro asked as Hannah and Hailey dragged Fletcher and Gaara forward too.

"Yea, pretty much." Krad said.

"But it does make the day a whole lot more interesting." Danielle said.

"Well…you don't want to keep Rangiku waiting, do you?" Kenpachi asked. Toshiro scowled and moved forward. As they got in sight of the tigers, they saw Rangiku, Hailey and Sarah already chatting up a storm.

Rangiku looked up at their approach. "Ah, Toshiro!" she yelled happily before tackle-hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey." He said, putting his arm around her waist.

"Goodness, Shiro-chan." Sarah said, cocking her head to the side. "I never realized just _how_ short you are."

"I could kill you right now…" Toshiro said.

"Aw, she's a sweetie, though, Toshiro!" Rangiku said smiling. "How long have you been friends? I don't remember ever meeting any them before."

"I know her boyfriend…he's in my class." Toshiro said. "I just met her and her friends today."

"Oh, don't act like you don't like us, Shiro-chan." Hailey said. "We know you do."

"Hm." He huffed.

"Well, anyway, I'm thirsty." Rangiku said. "I didn't have any soda at the house…"

"Ah, Krad has some money!" Sarah shouted.

"…why are you volunteering me?" Krad said.

"Because you're a nice guy." Hailey said, smiling sweetly.

"Neh…" he said, pulling out his wallet.

"Oh no, you can't pay for my drink!" Rangiku said.

"Nah, it's fine." Krad said handing a five to her. "I have enough money."

"I have to ask…where do you get the money, Krad?" Danielle asked. "It's not like you have a job…"

"My parents send it home in the mail or something." Krad said as Sarah and Hailey took Rangiku to the drink stand.

"That's weird." Gaara said.

"Look who you're talking to." Dark snickered.

"Yea, 'cause your purple hair is totally natural." Krad snapped.

"Boys, boys." Danielle said, standing between them.

"Uh…not to interrupt but…what snack stand did they go to?" Kenpachi asked looking around.

"That one…" Toshiro trailed off as he looked towards the stand to see none of the three girls in sight. "Dark, where they hell did they go?"

"Oh come on…" Krad sighed, leaning against Danielle. "Why do they always do this?"

"Do what?"

Dark laughed, "Well…Sarah and Hailey have a thing about playing hide and seek…"

"And they took Rangiku with them?" Kenpachi asked as Toshiro slapped his face.

"The more the merrier they think…" Fletcher said. Suddenly, Toshiro's phone beeped.

"Who the hell is this?" Dark looked over his shoulder before taking the phone.

"It's Sarah…" he said, reading over the message.

"If it's hide and seek…why are they talking to us?" Kenpachi asked.

"It's scavenger hunt hide and seek." Gaara said, taking the phone.

"They give us hints on where they are." Danielle explained. "They pick a spot and go there. They don't cheat by moving, they just text us clues."

"Ah…I see…" Kenpachi nodded. "So what'd they say?"

Gaara looked down at the phone, "'Knights would slay them."

Toshiro looked down the path towards the Komodo dragon's pen. "I don't understand…no one is there…"

"They don't tell us where with the first clue…they give us directions which way to go." Fletcher said as Gaara handed back Toshiro's phone.

"Next clue is 'the color of jail clothes'." Dark said, shutting his phone.

"…Oh! Zebras!" Danielle said, smiling. The others nodded in agreement and set off.

"You know, no one ever answered my question." Toshiro sighed.

"Yes we did." Fletcher said as Hannah tried to take his hand again. "Those two think it's more fun when more people are hiding."

"Why?" Toshiro asked. "That doesn't even make sense…wouldn't it be easier to find them?"

"Surprisingly, no." Krad said.

"Here we are!" Danielle said pointing at the stripped animals in front of them.

"And there they are…" Krad said, pulling out his phone.

"They must be able to see us, 'cause I didn't text them back yet…" Dark said looking around.

"These girls are very…interesting." Kenpachi laughs. "They almost rival Yachiru…"

"No, there are still a ways off from Mom." Hannah laughed, leaning her head on Fletcher's shoulder.

"'I like peanuts!'" Krad said. "That doesn't even make sense."

"Elephants." Kenpachi said.

"Duh." Hannah spat.

"…you didn't know that either…" Fletcher said as Hannah grabbed his hand and went running down the path.

The rest followed close behind. For the next hour, the group followed clues texted to them by Sarah, Hailey or Rangiku.

"Attention all visitors, the zoo will be closing in fifteen minutes. Please make your way towards the zoo exit." The loudspeaker shouted. "I repeat, the zoo will be closing in fifteen minutes. Please make your way towards the zoo exit."

"It's been over an hour." Toshiro snapped. "I thought you said they don't move location!"

"They don't…normally." Krad said.

"Though we are in a zoo…and Sarah and Hailey are suckers for animals…" Dark muttered. "So…they may have changed the rules."

"Those girls sound stranger by the second…" Kenpachi giggled.

"They were born strange…and it just got worse every day…" Gaara said.

Dark pulled out his phone, "Oh, this says last clue…"

"And?" Fletcher asked.

"And…" Dark said, "It doesn't make sense."

"Well, what's it say?" Danielle asked.

"'Elvis has left the building!'" Dark said.

"No animals have to do with Elvis!" Hannah said. "He's dead!"

"Hannah, shut up." Toshiro said.

"Well, she's right…there's no animal relating to Elvis…" Gaara said.

"Well…" Krad said. "If I know Hailey, she hates being left behind…"

"Like at that funeral home…" Gaara laughed. "She's gonna kill me for laughing…but it was so funny…"

"…so all we have to do is call them and tell them we are leaving." Krad said. "And they'll be there in less than three minutes."

"Strangely cruel…" Kenpachi said.

"Yea…but it works." Krad said.

"One of these days, it's not gonna." Dark said. Krad rolled his eyes at him as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Helllllllllllllllllllllo?" Sarah answered right away.

"We're leaving." Krad said. "See you in front."

He hung up without saying goodbye as they rounded the corner to the exit. Kenpachi, who was in front, suddenly stopped, "Well…I'll be damned…that's what they meant."

Everyone looked at the man in confusion before leaning around him. There on a banister right beside the banister were the three girls. Hailey spotted them first, "Yea Krad. See you in front!"

"How'd you guys get up here so fast?" Danielle asked.

"'Elvis has left the building'?" Sarah said. "Normally implies an exit of some sort."

They all walked out to the parking lot, "Well, Shiro-chan, we're sorry we kidnapped your girlfriend for the day…" Hailey said.

"That is _not_ my name!" Toshiro yelled.

"Aw relax," Rangiku said, hugging him. "I think its cute."

"Neh…and you guys cheated at your own game!" Toshiro said accusingly.

"Hey, put us in a giant place with exotic animals is pretty much like putting a cat in a room of mice." Sarah said. "They get so excited they can't stay still."

"Anyway," Kenpachi said. "Would you kids like to come over and hang out? I'm sure Toshiro won't mind."

"Yea, yea!" Hannah said, clinging to Fletcher's arm. "Come over!"

"Nah, we actually need to get home." Dark said.

"But thanks for the invite!" Sarah said. Everyone said their goodbyes and both groups headed their own ways, much to the unhappiness of Hannah. Both groups happy with how the day turned out, though Toshiro, and he wouldn't be admitting this anytime soon, hoped he never had to be stuck in the same proximity as those two girls ever again.

* * *

**Really sorry for the random ending of this 'arc' but I felt awful for not updating for some long…DAMN WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**Anyway, Sakura-chan, tell Hannah she tis included again…though she is still insane. And I'm very sorry, love, for not updating for so long!**

_**BlackAngel**_


	22. Christmas Parade

**So…I'm a little iffy on where I'm going for this one. I still have to write at least one Christmas-y chapter for 'Soothes the Soul' and finish the Christmas stuff for 'History of the Heart'**

**Anyway, so the reason I am iffy on this one is because this could count as a Christmas chapter…but not really…so it may count as one, may not. We'll just have to see how the times tables turn out. Since other than making my fanfic fans happy, I need to:**

**Make a Christmas themed video**

**Finish an English Paper**

**Make cards for all mis amigos**

**Get presents for mis amigos**

**Finish three books**

**Yea…all that before Christmas…I just may die…**

**Anyway, enough rambling on my part, here ya go!

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: **_**Christmas Parade**_

"I seriously don't want to do this." Dark mumbled as he pulled a shirt from his drawer.

"They're counting on you!" Sarah smiled from atop Dark's bed. "You're one of the best trumpet players there!"

"Well the rules say if you went away for Thanksgiving, you don't necessarily need to be back in time…"

"Dark, they know you didn't go anywhere for Thanksgiving." Sarah scolded.

"Oh come on!" he said, falling onto the bed beside her. "This stupid parade is the most boring thing ever created!"

"Maybe for you." Sarah said. "But think of all the little kids, looking up to the band and deciding they want to be that cool one day."

"I know, I'm such a role model for little five-year-olds." Dark said sarcastically.

"Besides, Hailey, Fletcher, Liv, Greg and I will be watching, you know." Sarah said. "We'll be screaming your name and everything."

"Oh, joy." Dark rolled his eyes.

"Dark." Daisuke came walking into the room. "Oh…'morning Sarah." Sarah waved. "Dark, Mom says it's time to go."

Dark rolled over and hugged Sarah, "Neeeeeeh, tell her I'm sick."

"She knows you're not." Daisuke said.

"Come on." Sarah forced Dark to let go of her and helped him stand up. "If it makes you feel the least bit better, I'll come with you."

Dark grinned as he picked her up and ran out of the room, "Daisuke, grab my trumpet and uniform! And get Riley!"

Daisuke stared down the hall after them, "You mean Sarah's dog?!"

-----

"Same rules as before." Dark said. "Stay away from large trucks and…"

"Dark." Sarah said putting her hand over his mouth. "We are with Livvy and Greg. They won't let anything happen."

"And Riley's here again!" Hailey said, petting the German Shepard.

"Don't worry Dark, really." Greg said. "They're both like little sisters, we won't let anything happen to either of them."

"Promise?" Dark said.

"Come on you loser." Krad said, putting his uniform hat on. "Let's get going. I think they are lining up soon."

"So where's Gaara?" Olivia asked as Krad forcibly dragged Dark away.

"Oh he's here." Hailey said as Riley sat down beside Sarah.

"Where?" Fletcher asked.

"On the fire truck!" Hailey said smiling.

"I didn't know he was a firefighter!" Sarah said.

"He's not, his uncle is, I think." Hailey said. "Or maybe his dad…or brother…anyway, one of them asked him to help chuck candy at little kids."

"And who could pass up a chance to kill little kids and not be sued for it." Greg said. "Awesome."

"He said they'll probably have tons left afterwards." Hailey said. "And that's he'll bring us a whole bag!"

"Have I ever told you how much your boyfriend rocks?" Sarah laughed. Suddenly Riley began growling, his ears diving backwards. "Riley?"

"Oh, you have to be kidding…" Fletcher said, grabbing his sister's hand.

"Hey, there's some familiar faces!" a voice called out. Hailey and Sarah watched in shock as the two boys walked towards them.

"Alex and Dylan." Greg said sourly. "From the band festival."

"You don't even live here, what the hell do you want?" Sarah snapped as Riley got in front of her.

"Come on, everyone's heard of the Zelienople Christmas Parade." Alex said nicely. "Happens every year, the Saturday after Thanksgiving."

"We thought we would just check it out." Dylan smirked. "Surprise, surprise, meeting you two here again."

"Dylan, don't even start." Alex snapped, crossing his arms. "We knew beforehand they lived in the area and that we may run into them. You promised you wouldn't do anything."

"Well, looks like Alex kept his smarts from our last run in." Greg said as Riley went forward and sniffed Alex's leg. His tail began to wag.

"Dylan, if you came to cause trouble, you're wasting your time." Hailey sighed.

"Why?" Dylan snapped.

"'Cause you see that restaurant down the street there?" Sarah said. "We both know the owner very well and he won't lightly take you harassing us."

Dylan sighed. "Look, would you believe me if I told you we were really just here to see the parade?"

Sarah and Hailey looked at each other. "Since it is getting around Christmas time…I guess we'll give you the benefit of the doubt." Sarah said. She felt Fletcher's grip on her hand tighten. "But…if you so much as even poke us, Riley will tackle you to the ground. Understood?"

"Yea, yea." Dylan rolled his eyes. Riley growled at him as he returned to his post beside Sarah. "Hey, control your dog, will you?"

"He doesn't normally attack people." Sarah smiled.

Dylan sneered. "Whatever."

"Aw, cheer up, it's Christmas!" Hailey laughed. At that moment, the parade started. Girl Scout troops and local charities went first, followed by floats of local organizations, who were the first few to throw candy. Finally the marching band came by. Sarah did as she had promised, they all began shouting for Dark, Danielle, Haru and Krad as they walked by.

"Jeez, why do you cheer for them?" Dylan snapped.

"Because Dark's my boyfriend, in case you forgot." Sarah said.

"And Krad's my cousin." Hailey snapped as Riley began to growl.

"And Danielle and Haru are our friends." Olivia said.

"You got some dorky friends." Dylan sighed.

"Riley." Sarah said and the dog immediately bit his leg.

"Ow, ow, ow!" he said, falling backwards. "I got it, I got it!"

"Riley." Sarah said again. The dog immediately stopped. He sat down beside Sarah again as the fire trucks went by. Hailey immediately began shouting for Gaara, soon joined by the rest of the group. As Fletcher moved forward, he accidentally hit Dylan in the shoulder.

"What was that, punk?" Dylan snapped, pushing him back. Fletcher immediately got nervous.

"Er…uh…" he stuttered.

"Relax, dude. It was an accident." Sarah said.

"How do you know?" Dylan got into her face again. Right as he did, Gaara's truck went by, enabling him to see Dylan and what he was doing. He immediately grabbed one of the hoses from the top and flicked a switch inside the truck, turning on the emergency power source.

"Dylan, come on. You promised no trouble." Alex said.

"Shut up." Dylan snapped. "Her stupid little kid brother has gone too far."

"He accidentally ran into you!" Hailey cried, not noticing Gaara as of yet.

"Shut up!" Dylan shouted, backing away from Sarah and pushing Hailey away.

"Oh…bastard…" Gaara muttered as he pushed back the valve on the hose. Water immediately shot out, hitting Dylan straight in the head, knocking him to the ground. Riley immediately attacked.

Sarah and Hailey looked up. Gaara smiled and waved at them. "Wow…" Olivia said. "Talk about awesome."

"You looked like you guys needed some help." Gaara said, hopping off the truck, still in full fireman gear.

"Just a little." Greg said, watching Riley to make sure he didn't rip Dylan's face off.

"God, sorry about this." Alex said. "He promised he wouldn't…"

"Morons like him break promises." Sarah laughed, putting her arm around the still frightened Fletcher.

"Listen kid, I'm real sorry." Alex said to Fletcher. He slowly nodded.

"I-It's okay…" he muttered. Just then Dark, Krad, Danielle and Haru came around the corner, uniforms slung over their shoulders. Dark froze as he saw Alex standing there.

"Dark, wait a minute…" Greg started as Dark walked over.

Dark got right into Alex's face. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Uh, I think the more important question is why is that kid soaking wet and being mauled by Riley?" Krad said, keeping Danielle and Haru behind him.

"He attacked Fletcher." Olivia said. "Seriously, that child needs anger management."

"You don't know how many times that's been suggested to him." Alex said. Sarah ordered Riley off and he obeyed. Alex quickly pulled Dylan up by his shirt. "Like I said, I'm really sorry about this, guys."

"It's fine." Sarah smiled. Hailey nodded in agreement. "See you around?"

"Uh…I don't know…hopefully not with this guy." Alex laughed, backing away. "See you guys later."

Everyone waved. As soon as the two were out of sight, Dark turned to Sarah. "Okay…what the hell just happened?"

"And why is Gaara dressed like a fireman?" Krad asked.

"Well…" Sarah said, trying to think of an excuse.

Olivia smiled. "Just a normal day in the life of us."

* * *

**Yea random. So obviously, not the Christmas chapter. Just…be patient. Who knows? Maybe I won't even do one…but you guys know I probably will…**

_**BlackAngel**_


	23. Merry Christmas

**So…Christmas is coming…**

**Hmm…okay, someone changed the damn settings on my computer because all this writing is GIGANTIC! **

**All well, it doesn't really matter to me.**

**Anyway…enjoy!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 23: **_**Merry Christmas**_

Sarah slowly reached out from her own window and pushed up on Dark's. She leaned onto the windowsill and looked down with a smile at Dark's sleeping form.

"Dork…" she muttered. Suddenly Junior came skittering across her back and into Dark's room. He jumped off the door and went sniffing around the room. "Junior…Tsubasa went home with Krad…"

Junior looked up at her sadly before jumping on the bed and purring into Dark's face. He put his paw on Dark's cheek, kneading his claws against his skin. "Neh…ow." Dark muttered. Junior, happy that he responded, continued kneading faster. "Hm…ow…ow…OWWW!"

Dark jumped awake, grabbing his face where Junior had clawed a little too hard. Sarah laughed, "'Morning, sleepy head."

"Meow!" Junior purred as Dark rubbed his head.

"What brings you here this early in the morning?" Dark smiled at her.

"Don't tell me it's too early in the morning for you to remember." Sarah said, crawling through the window and onto Dark's bed, positioning herself beside his head. "Today is Christmas Eve!" Dark sat up and looked out the window at the snow glistening in the morning sun with a guilty smile. Sarah punched him in the arm. "How could you forget?" she laughed. "It's only the greatest time of year!"

"And don't forget." Daisuke popped open the door and came walking in. "We're heading over to Krad and Satoshi's for the annual Christmas Eve party."

"And guess what, guess what!" Sarah began bouncing up down. "This year, it's going to be unsupervised!"

"What?" Dark and Daisuke said at the same time.

"Yep, yep." Sarah nodded. "This year, my parents and your parents are going to a party of their own."

"Well, that still leaves Satoshi's parents." Daisuke said.

"No, they are the ones _hosting_ our parents' party!" Sarah smiled.

"Then won't it be at the house?" Dark said, glancing at Daisuke.

"Nope." Sarah said. "My mom said that since there will be alcohol, and that they don't want us to be tempted in any way, they are having the party somewhere else."

"Ohhh…" Dark put his arm around her and winked. "Lucky us…"

"And you know Krad will stab you if you even thought about it." Daisuke rolled his eyes.

"Hmpf." Dark grumbled as he sat up and got off the bed, searching through a drawer for a clean shirt. "I don't see why he won't let me hang out with my own girlfriend…"

"Maybe he knows you and your mind a little too well." Daisuke said standing and walking towards the door. "Sarah, unless you are planning on going to the party in your PJs, I suggest you go get changed."

"Right!" Sarah flew through the window and back into her own room. Junior jumped after her. "Meet you guys outside in ten!"

----

"Heeeeeeelllllloooooo!" Sarah called pushing open the front door to Krad's house.

"It's about time!" Hailey came bounding down the stairs. "I thought you guys said you were showing up _before_ the sun went down!"

As Dark walked into the house, he turned and looked at the red and purple sky. "I say we're right on time."

"We don't need smartasses already." Krad walked in, putting himself between Hailey and Dark, so a fight wouldn't ensue immediately.

"Are the Haradas here yet?" Sarah asked, jumping into the kitchen as Tsubasa came running down the stairs following her.

"Yea, in the family room." Krad said as he took a rather large bag from Fletcher and placing it under the Christmas tree in the living room. Hailey and Fletcher went running after Sarah to greet the Haradas. "Danielle and Haru are here too…"

"Livvy! Greg! Gaara!" they could hear Fletcher gasp in happiness.

"They all seem more excited than normal this year." Krad said. "Even Satoshi couldn't keep a smile from his face."

"Maybe it's just the whole Christmas thing." Dark laughed. "I mean, Sarah attacked me this morning to remind me."

"She attacks you _every_ morning." Krad laughed as he and Dark walked into the family room with everyone else.

"Okay, so who is on whose team?" Gaara said.

Krad sighed. "Do we have to do this already?"

"Duh," Hailey said. "We can't let it get too cold and dark…then we can't do it!"

"Hm…you've got a point…" Dark said.

"I say boys against girls." Greg said. "Since it's an even number of both genders."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay, then." Krad said. "Girls go out and hide first."

"Aww!" Risa whined, leaning into Satoshi with a pout on her face. "Do we have to?"

"Either way, you have to go outside." Daisuke laughed. "It is a snowball fight after all."

"Okay, let's go!" Hailey shouted as she and Sarah went running out the backdoor.

"…they're nuts." Haru sighed as the other girls got their coats on and slowly walked out the door. As they did, they noticed Sarah and Hailey were no where in sight.

"Great, now we have to find them before the boys find us…" Danielle giggled quietly.

Meanwhile, Sarah and Hailey were already in the woods, well down the path. "Do you think we should stop and wait for them?" Sarah gasped.

"Isn't this game every girl for themselves?" Hailey said slowing to a stop to look down the path. "Maybe we should climb a tree…they wouldn't think of looking up there."

"Yea…we could do that." Sarah said. "Only let's go a little further in. Too close to the edge of the woods and they'd be able to see us from the house."

They continued to walk, slowing their pace a little so the other girls had a slight chance to catch up. After another five minutes they stopped. "Here?" Hailey asked.

"Seems like a good spot to me." Sarah said, walking towards a tree. As she reached up and grabbed a branch she and Hailey suddenly heard a ringing. Sarah looked back to Hailey who matched her stare with wide eyes. "Did you hear…?"

"It…it kinda sounded like bells…." Hailey muttered as Sarah came back over to her and they looked around. The bells rang again, followed by the snapping of branches. They glanced at each other again before making their way towards the noise.

"Krad and them are gonna call us morons for doing this…" Sarah said straining her neck to look through the trees. The ringing went off again.

"Well, they'd be curious too…" Hailey said her head bouncing back and forth. She then dove off the path and took off running, Sarah right on her heels. "This way!"

The pair jumped over logs and through puddles. Snow was soon soaking through their jeans up to their knees. Soon, they reached the edge of the hill, where they were forced to stop. Knowing how steep the hillside was they stopped a few yards back, just to be on the safe side. "Are you sure it was this way?" Sarah muttered, unzipping her coat and hanging it off her shoulders.

"Almost positive…" Hailey looked around again, hoping she hadn't taken them completely off course of whatever the noise was. The ringing went off again. Sarah took a step in the direction she heard it from, when suddenly they snowy floor beneath them gave way. As soon as their butts hit solid ground they began sliding downwards. Snow flew into their face and ice stabbed at their fingers, but all they could do was laugh and wait for the ride to end.

They hit the ground harder then they'd expected to, one after the other. They laid there for a moment, both staring at the snowy sky, trying to catch their breath and figure out what just happened. Suddenly, the ringing sounded out again, only this time much closer. They both sat up and gasped in surprise.

"Is that…" Sarah began.

"No way…" Hailey breathed. Sarah got to her knees and crawled towards one of the nine identical creatures standing there. One shook to get the snow off its back, the bells of his harness ringing. As Sarah approached it, it pulled its head down to sniff her, before licking her nose. Sarah giggled and stood up, petting its snout. Hailey stood and walked to the contraption the animals were harnessed to. She leaned inside the giant red object and looked around. There were giant, multi-colored bags in the back, boxes from within protruding from the sides. "Sarah…this looks like…as if it were…"

"Holy crap…" Hailey looked up to see Sarah at the lead animal. Her face was of shocking delight.

"What?" Hailey made her way towards her. She leaned around the animal's antlers. Sarah smiled and pointed at its nose. It was glowing bright red.

"I think…" Sarah said as the deer behind Hailey nibbled at Hailey's coat. "I think we just found Santa's sleigh…"

---

"Come on, Krad!" Greg called. "We've counted to one hundred, and made about fifty snowballs. Get your coat on and let's go!"

"Alright, I'm coming." Krad said as Dark handed him his coat. As Krad slid his arms inside, there was a knock at the door. He and Dark looked at each other. "Who the heck could that be?"

Dark shrugged as they walked towards the door and opened it. An old man in a red suit stood there, his matching red hat in his hands. "Hello, gentlemen."

"Hi…can we help you?" Krad said.

"I was wondering if…" the man stuttered.

"Oh…if you're asking for donations…I don't have any money on me right now…" Krad said apologetically. "My parents may though, if you want me to call…"

"Oh, ho ho!" The man laughed. "No, I do not need your money. I was just wondering if I could make a phone call. You see, my…transportation broke down and I need to call to get a ride."

"Oh…sure, come on in." Krad opened the door a little wider for the man to come in. The man politely wiped his shoes on the rug before taking another step inside.

"Thank you very much, young man." The man said with a rosy cheeked smile as Krad ran off to get the phone for him.

"Sir, if you don't mind me saying…" Dark said. "You look positively freezing. Do you want some hot cocoa? Maybe some coffee?"

"Some hot chocolate sounds absolutely delicious!" the man smiled. Dark nodded and lead him into the kitchen.

"Here, take a seat." Dark said. As he got out a mug, Fletcher came back inside.

"Dark, the others have already started the game, if that's okay." He said.

"Yea, that's fine." Dark said with a smile. "Do you think the other girls have found Sarah and Hailey yet?"

"Ha! Doubt it." Fletcher giggled. He looked over and finally noticed the man sitting at the table. "Oh!"

"Oh Fletch, this is…" Dark stopped. "I'm sorry, what was you're name again?"

"Nick." The old man smiled.

"Right." Dark said. "His car broke down."

"Oh, do you need some help fixing it?" Fletcher offered.

"No, thank you." Nick said. "I just need to make a phone call."

Fletcher eyed his costume. "So…are you going…"

"A party." Nick said laughing. "It was my turn to play Santa this year."

"Oh, sounds fu-" Fletcher stopped as he heard someone shouting from outside. He looked out the door to see Sarah and Hailey running towards the house. "Dark, look!"

Dark looked. "Oh, excuse me for a moment…" he and Fletcher went outside, meeting the two girls halfway through the yard. Nick watched as the two girls spoke frantically. He also noted they both had giant smiles on their faces. A warm grin appeared on his face as he rested his head on his hands. One of the girls noticed his movement. She looked over at him, and suddenly her eyes became wide as she hit the other girl on the arm making her look inside at him too. Her reaction was the same as her friend's. Dark and Fletcher looked back at him too and then back at each other.

"Here you go…" Krad came walking back into the room and handing Nick the phone. "Sorry it took me so long…"

"Who are those girls?" Nick nodded out the door towards the group still in the yard.

"Oh, Hailey's the shorter one. She's my cousin." Krad said. "The taller one is Sarah, old family friend."

"What were they doing in the woods?" Nick asked.

"Oh, it's a thing we do every year…kinda like snowball hide-and-seek tag. You hide in the woods and someone comes and finds you. When they do, they have to throw a snowball at you."

"Sounds fun." Nick said. Suddenly Sarah and Hailey were opening the door and walking inside. They both stood there, continuing to stare at the man sitting at the table.

"…is that beard of yours real?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah!" Krad said as Dark and Fletcher both came back inside too. "Don't be rude! His car just broke down. He's here making a phone call."

"What happened to your car?" Hailey asked suspiciously. Nick smiled. The girls had found it.

"Well…" Nick stood and walked over to them and put his hands on their shoulders. "…I ran outta fuel and my headlight went out."

"What kinda fuel do you use?" Sarah glanced at Hailey.

"Secret concoction I make up myself." Nick smiled. "Well…technically I don't make it myself…"

"Well, sir," Hailey said. "Your…um…your _headlight_ is fixed…at least it was working when we found it…"

"We don't know if the fuel thing is working." Sarah said. "I mean, in all the Christmas specials I've seen…the 'fuel' has always been the same…but I don't know how you'd know if that was working…"

"Wait a minute." Dark said. "You two told me you found a…"

Dark stopped and thought a minute, then looked at Nick with curiosity. Krad watched, confused. "Well…where is your car? Maybe we could take a look at it and see what's wrong."

"Um…no thank you." Nick smiled and grabbed his hat off the table before gliding past the girls and to the back door. "By the sounds of it, all my problems have been fixed. Thank you very much ladies and gentlemen for your help."

He stepped off the back porch and began walking towards the woods. The group went to the porch and watched him disappear down the path just as Daisuke and the others came out of the woods in another area. Krad looked at Sarah and Hailey, then to Dark and Fletcher. "…what were you guys talking about?"

"That was Santa Clause." Hailey said with the excitement of a small child.

"Yea, he was probably on his way to a party or something." Krad said as Daisuke and the others got up to the porch.

"No…" Dark said putting his arm around Sarah. He looked down at her with a smile. "I think…that _was_ Santa…"

"What are you guys talking about?" Olivia said.

"Did you guys just see a man in a red suit go out in the woods?" Fletcher asked.

"No." Greg said, looking to the others, who shook their heads. "Should we of?"

"What about bells ringing?" Hailey said to Gaara, jumping down the steps and grabbing his hand. "Did you hear any bells ringing in the woods?"

Gaara stared at her before putting his hand on her forehead. "I think you're getting a fever…"

"We saw it! Honest!" Sarah said as she and the other three boys walked down into the snow with the others. Danielle came over to Krad and leaned against his arm.

"What are they talking about?" she whispered. He shrugged.

"Well Krad can't deny that we just had Santa in the kitchen." Dark said, looking over at him.

"There's a lot of people who dress up as Santa on Christmas Eve." Haru said.

"Then explain why he went into the woods to go to his car." Sarah pouted. "And not out to the street."

"But…there's no roads back there." Risa said, looking up at Satoshi. "Is there?"

"No…" Satoshi mumbled. "Are y-"

Suddenly, a strong wind picked up, blowing snow and ice all around them. The boys all hugged their respective girl to keep them warm. As everyone huddled against each other in the snow, they all immediately heard the ringing of sleigh bells coming from…above them?

Risa and Riku gasped as Gaara cursed in surprise. The nine reindeer moved their legs quickly, guiding the giant sleigh behind them across the night sky. The giant multi-colored bags in the back wiggled as the wind blew by. The man holding the reins raised his arm and waved down at them. "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

As the sleigh dove beyond the houses, Sarah and Hailey looked at each other with smiles as they leaned into Gaara and Dark. With a satisfied matter-of-fact tone, they laughed, "We told you so…"

* * *

**Gah! This is really long! Sorry!**

**Yea, in like, every Christmas special ever created, Santa's sleigh always runs off children's belief in him…so why change tradition, no?**

**But anyway, I hope you all have a merry Christmas…or whatever you celebrate. I just hope you have a great time!**

_**BlackAngel**_


	24. Fireworks

**So, I haven't updated this since…Christmas? Sorry about that, I've been really, really busy and life has been a rollercoaster of emotions.**

**So, I was thinking the other day…and I know I said this a year or so ago, but now I really do mean it…I think I'll be ending the story with this chapter. Not so much that I don't have time anymore (even though I don't), but that the story was originally about Krad and Dark's year in the marching band. And in band terms, the year is pretty much over.**

**I hope you enjoy the finale. I'm sorry if it's not very good, but I haven't been having a very able writer's mind.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: _Fireworks_**

"Okay…bye Mom!" Dark shouted back into the house. "What? Right, right, we'll be careful! See you in a few days!"

"Dark! Hurry up!" Krad called from the backseat of the car.

"Relax." Haru said from beside him. "We aren't even late yet…we've got a little time."

"Argh! Sorry 'bout that. My Mom is being paranoid something may happen." Dark said as he hopped into the front seat.

"Ready to go?" Danielle's mother was driving. Dark smiled politely and nodded. She put the car into drive and sped down the street.

"What does your Mom think is going to happen?" Danielle asked.

"Well…not so much me…" Dark said, rolling down the window to let the warm April air into the car. "But Sarah and the others."

"They aren't even in the band." Danielle said, glancing at Haru.

"No, but they'll be stalking us with Sarah's parents. They do it all the time." Krad said.

"Oh, wow. I didn't know that." Haru said. "That'll be fun!"

"Who all is doing the stalking?" Danielle asked.

"Well…" Krad thought a moment. "Olivia has work and Greg is on vacation, so not them…Satoshi, Daisuke and the Haradas didn't feel like coming and Fletcher is visiting his and Sarah's aunt this weekend so…just Hailey, Sarah and Gaara."

"Nice." Haru laughed. They remained silent the rest of the car trip to the airport, where they would be meeting the rest of the band members. As they got out of the car, Danielle's mother kissed each of them on the forehead, forcing them to say they would be as safe as possible. When she finally let the four of them go, they walked into the airport and found the other group members. Soon, they were on their three-hour flight to Florida, where they would be marching in a Disney World parade the following day.

All the kids were relieved when they finally landed in the Orlando airport. Four days in the sun without parental supervision? They couldn't wait.

"Yes! Sunshine!" Dark yelled as he ran out of the airport.

Krad rolled his eyes. "We have sunshine up north, too. Don't you remember?"

"Of course I do! But it's not as pretty as it is down here!" Dark grinned as he backed onto the bus that would take them to the Magic Kingdom.

Krad laughed as he and the two girls followed. When they sat down he leaned forward towards Danielle, "Hey, you get a hold of them yet?"

Danielle turned around, "Yea, I did. They're already in the park. Just waitin' for us to get there."

"Gah! This is _soooo_ why I love band!" Dark said, watching the palm trees flash by outside the bus windows. "Unsupervised fun time…in freakin' Disney World!"

"And I always thought Disney World was for little kids!" Haru snorted as she rolled her eyes.

"And even if it was for little kids, I'd still be excited." Dark grinned. "We'd still be unsupervised."

Haru thought for a moment. "…true."

"See? I'm always right." Dark said.

"'Always' is a bit of a stretch…" Krad mumbled. Within twenty minutes, the buses were pulling into the Magic Kingdom parking lot. Before the bus was even stopped, Dark was at the doors, tapping his fingers impatiently.

The bus driver smiled at him, "Have fun!" he said as he opened the doors. Dark returned the smile before bounding off the bus and into the mob of students already off of their buses. As soon as all of the students were off, their chaperones gave them the rules, and their tickets and set them off on their merry way.

"Okay…now where are they?" Dark shaded his eyes from the sun as they entered the park.

"They didn't answer the cell phone…" Danielle said. Suddenly, someone jumped on her from behind. She squeaked before turning her head to see Hailey and Sarah smiling at her. "There you are!"

"'Ello poppet." Sarah smiled. She caught a glance of Dark and bombarded him from behind.

Dark spun around in her grasp and kissed her head. "Hello, love."

"Alright, lovebirds. Enough of that already." Haru sighed, pulling Sarah away. She frowned, giving Haru a sad puppy face. "Oh stop. You know it doesn't work!"

Sarah smiled and rolled her eyes. "Try and try again!"

Krad looked around. "Hey…where's Gaara?"

"Over there." Hailey said, pointing to the sidewalk where Gaara was leaning against a pole.

Danielle blinked. "Is there…is that Riley?"

"_Your dog?_" Krad said, looking at Sarah. She jumped and hid behind Dark.

"There is a reason he's here…" Hailey said. Krad stared at her skeptically. "There is! Okay, listen. Before we came down here…well…Gaara broke his leg."

"_What?!_" Dark, Krad, Haru and Danielle all shouted at the same time. Bystanders all stared.

"When the hell did that happen?" Dark asked, looking over to where Gaara and Riley stood. Now that he looked, he could see a silver crutch also leaning against the pole.

"Hmm…" Hailey looked at Sarah. "A week ago or so?" She looked back at Krad. "We…uh…believe it or not…forgot to tell you."

Krad smacked his face and Haru and Danielle sighed as Dark laughed. "You two are _so_ weird…"

"Anyway, we convinced the guard out front that Riley was like a seeing-eye dog. You know, those ones who help the disabled?" Sarah said.

"And he fell for it?" Haru asked.

"Well, we weren't lying, exactly." Sarah said. "Gaara hates that crutch he has and it hurts his arm. And, people are really disrespectful to disabled people."

"So, what, Riley's going to bite them if people are rude or don't move out of the way or something?" Krad asked.

Sarah and Hailey nodded. "Yep, pretty much."

Krad sighed and they finally made their way over to Gaara, who waved as Riley stood and wagged his tail. "Hey guys." Gaara said, moving the crutch under his arm.

Krad patted his shoulder. "I'm so sorry." he said. "You only have these two morons to take care of you."

Gaara laughed as Riley whined for attention. "It's cool, really."

"Well, now that everyone is cool and happy," Haru said, impatiently. "Can we go head into the park now!?"

"I agree!" Sarah said, grabbing Hailey's arm and running down Main Street. Haru and Danielle followed quickly behind.

"Wow…" Dark said looking down. Riley, who always followed Sarah wherever she went, stood obediently by Gaara's side as he got himself situated to move. Dark couldn't help but smile.

"That is one crazy dog." Krad agreed with Dark's unspoken thoughts. Gaara took a step forward and Riley stayed protectively by his side. Krad and Dark stood by him too, talking to him about the sunshine and what he and the girls had done all day while they waited. When they got to the end of Main Street, they could see the four girls in front of the castle getting their picture taken by one of the professional photographers. They were standing there, all with mischievous smiles that the photographer didn't notice. Gaara, Krad and Dark glanced at each other with knowing smiles.

"Okay!" The photographer said, holding up the camera. "One…two…three…!"

In that split second, the girls went from smiling to crazy faces. Haru put Danielle is a headlock as Danielle stuck her tongue out and went cross-eyed. Sarah had jumped in the air, her arms spread wide above her, looking up at the sky while still managing to look at the camera, while Hailey made the 'rock on!" symbol in both hands and tried to look like Steven Tyler from Aerosmith.

The boys burst out laughing as the photographer stood back up and chuckled as he rolled his eyes. He took a slip of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Danielle, telling her when and where to pick up the picture.

"Now, do you girls want to do a more serious one?" the photographer was still chuckling.

"Yes, they do." Dark said as he and Krad helped Gaara forward. The photographer waited for the boys to situate themselves with the girls and even for Riley to sit himself smack in the middle of the group, tongue hanging from his mouth in a dog smile.

The photographer took the picture and handed Krad the slip of paper. "And here." He said, pulling a map from his camera bag. He pointed to the girls and Dark, who were over at a giant map. "It may help just a little bit." He winked and walked away.

The group went everywhere.

They did every ride and every show they could, from Tom Sawyer's Island to Space Mountain; Dumbo's Flight to the Jungle Cruise; The Spinning Teacups to the Go-Karts; Aladdin's Flying Carpet to PhilharMagic. Pirates of the Caribbean was ridden at least four times, with Danielle and Sarah singing duets to 'Pirate's Life For Me' every time.

The only ride that never made it to the list of rides was It's a Small World.

"What? Those little puppet things give me the creeps." Dark said as he put his arms around Sarah's waist and shuddered.

By sundown, everyone was starving. So, they headed over to Cosmic Ray's Café in Tomorrowland. Sarah, Gaara, Riley, Haru and Danielle found a large enough table for them on the deck as the other three got the food.

"Man," Gaara sighed, slumping into his chair as the girls found extra for their table. He stared up at the castle dreamily. The colorful spotlights were already coming on. "I think I would have still been this tired, even if I had two legs to walk on!"

The girls laughed as they joined him, leaving spaces between them for Dark, Hailey and Krad. "But it was fun, wasn't it?"

Gaara nodded. Haru smiled and joined him in staring at the castle. "Yea, it's been a long time since we've been able to act like little kids and no one really judge you for it…you know?"

The others agreed. Gaara chuckled, "Though I think that old woman in the wheelchair got really pissed when Riley and I passed her on the way to Thunder Mountain."

"Haha, was it a race?" Danielle asked.

Gaara shrugged, "An unspoken one."

The girls laughed as an announcer came over the speakers. "Attention ladies and gentlemen, _Wishes_ will begin in fifteen minutes. I repeat, _Wishes_ will begin in fifteen minutes."

Haru looked across the mote to see people by the hundreds piling in front of the castle. Children were running around wildly while the adults were smiling expectantly. "What's _Wishes_?"

"The fireworks show." Sarah said. "I think."

"Why don't they just call them the fireworks show, then?" Dark suddenly came up behind her, placing a tray overflowing with food in the middle of the table. "Nice view, by the way."

"Because they have to make it sound special." Krad said, placing another tray on the table. Hailey came with seven drinks in her arms. "Or no one would watch."

"Psh, I would!" Sarah said, helping Hailey by taking drinks from her. "Fireworks are fireworks. It doesn't need a special name for the show itself to be special."

Krad looked at her. "Wow."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"That was…very poetic."

Gaara nodded. "Almost philosophical."

Sarah blushed a little and rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up!" she said as she looked up at the castle. As the spotlights turned the castle walls from blue to purple, she suddenly began to think of the past year. So much had changed. She was hit with a cheese grater. She and Hailey had been attacked at the band festival. Dark confessed his love. Hailey found a boyfriend. Hell, they even met _Santa Claus_!

Dark looked at her and hinted on her mood. He put his arm around her and leaned onto her shoulder. "Hey…what're you thinkin' about?"

She shrugged. "Life, I guess."

"It's been hectic." Krad agreed.

"But cool, right?" Haru said.

Hailey nuzzled Gaara's chest. "Definitely."

"You know, school's almost over for this year." Danielle said. "What do you think next year will be like?"

They were all silent for a moment. Staring at the castle made them all begin to think. What would life hold? There will be gains and losses. There could be fights between friends, fights between lovers. They could lose one another. Time could change them all. They were all young teenagers now, with open minds. Maybe in five, ten years they'd all be strict and by-the-book. They could be married to different people than who they are dating now. They could have children of their own.

Maybe none of them will even be friends anymore.

Haru shuddered at that thought and looked to the others. Dark was still leaning on Sarah, Hailey was still against Gaara and Danielle and Krad were holding hands. She looked down and saw Riley staring up at her. He raised his head and gave her a doggy grin as he licked her knee. She leaned down and began to scratch his face.

"That's impossible, right?" she muttered to him. "We'll all stay friends. We'll all stay together, right?"

Riley gave a small yip and continued to smile. That must've been a yes.

Suddenly, music began to softly play over the loud speakers around the park and the first few fireworks blasted into the sky over the castle.

"Man, you were right, Dark." Danielle said. "This _is_ nice view."

The music got louder and faster. So did the fireworks. Now the fireworks were going off in all different kinds of colors. Blue. Red. Purple. Green. All different.

Just like the kids watching them.

The show went on for another ten minutes. At the end of the show, as the people in the crowd across the mote clapped, Dark gave out whistles and cheers. When they were finished their food, they began their way back across the bridge over the mote. There were still giant hordes of people around, so they decided to wait on the bridge until some of them cleared.

"Hey, look!" Danielle said, pointing into the water beneath them. "Even those it's dark, I can still see our reflections in the water!"

Everyone leaned over the side of the bridge; Riley jumped up on his hind legs and leaned on the railing. Their reflections were there, but wavy and a little unclear. If they didn't know it was themselves, they wouldn't have known who the people were.

"Not very well." Gaara said.

"Well, it's good enough." Krad said.

Danielle leaned her head onto the railing. _'Kinda like the future. I guess. Totally unknown.'_

Krad put his hand on hers and gave it a small squeeze. Danielle smiled.

"Hey, guys. Looks like the coast is clear. We should get going." Dark said. "Not only will the band directors kill us, but Sarah's parents will too."

They all crossed the bridge and turned to the opening of Main Street. As they began passing the first few lighted buildings, Sarah slowed slightly, leaving Dark's side and ending up beside Gaara and Riley. He was the only one who noticed her come to a complete stop.

"Sarah…?" He turned his head to see her staring back to the castle. He glanced back to see the other five were walking slowly, so it wouldn't be hard to catch up to them, even with his crutch. He turned his body and took the two steps back to her. "You okay?"

"Hm? Oh. Yea." She said, continuing to stare up at the pillars of the castle. Riley nudged her hand.

"Just thinking?" Gaara smiled.

She mirror the action. "Yea."

"About what?"

"What have we been thinking about all night, Gaara?" she giggled. "Just…life I guess. I mean, Hai and I will be entering high school now. Things are changing for us, you know? Maybe not so much for you guys, you're already in high school and know how it goes."

"We'll help you guys out you know." Gaara said.

"Well, I know. But relationship-wise. I'm just thinking about that kind of stuff." Sarah said. Riley rammed his head into her hand and she finally took notice. She smiled down at him and pet his head.

"We'll be fine." Gaara said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "You worry too much."

"Yea. I guess…" She said, taking one last look at the castle. Suddenly there were arms wrapped around her neck, pulling her backwards. "Oof!"

"Gaara's right." Dark said, holding her against him and staring up. "You do worry too much."

"We'll still be friends." Hailey said, coming up beside Gaara and taking his hand. "I don't think we're going to change _that much _in the next year or two."

Sarah shrugged and looked at her with a smile. "Anything can happen."

Dark rolled his eyes and unwrapped his arms, grabbing both of Sarah's hands and pulling her down Main Street to join Krad and the others at the front of the park. Hailey, Gaara and Riley followed slowly behind. Dark smiled, "Well, that's just what makes life the adventure it is, don't you think?"

* * *

**The end!**

**Wow, I've never thought I'd actually be saying that about Krad in the Marching Band!**

**I know, I know. This last chapter had nothing to do with marching band at all, but…well…all well. Deal with it :D**

**Just leaving you on a note that really makes you think. I'm sorry if you think it's a little repetitive, but that's how I'm feeling right now. And those who know me know I write what I feel.**

**Because life has been an adventure for me this year, too. **

**(By the way, Disney and everything incorporated with it does not belong to me. I'm just borrowing.)**

**Wow…I just realized, I began this story when I was in 8****th**** grade…**

**Now that I'm becoming a Junior in high school…it makes me feel really old…**

**But thanks for the ride! Hopefully I'll be writing more DNAngel soon! Be on the look out! **

**Much love,**

_**BlackAngel**_


End file.
